Kyuranger: Hearts of the Stars
by seanzilla115
Summary: An ever looming darkness is about to swallow the universe, and Sora and co might not be able to handle it alone. Enter the 9 stars fated to protect the galaxy! Koi, Kyurangers! (Takes place around the beginning of KH 3, right after Twilight Town)
1. Star 1

_SZ: Hey guys. Here's a little something new from the minds of myself, Kamen Rider Zer0, and GammaTron. We do not own anything in this story aside from original content._

* * *

"...Mmm…." Sora muttered as he sat there in thought..and slight boredom. His teammates had to be called back for something important, so he was by himself...and he had no idea where to go next. He still hadn't gotten his full powers back yet, and Organization XIII was still out there, most likely trying to plunge worlds into darkness or something. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he spotted a passing meteor shower...but what caught his attention most was someone seemingly riding on top of one of the meteors, making him shoot up from his seat and look at the window, "What the?!"

"Yosha! Lucky!-!" the man atop shouted, "Woohoo!" he cheered before the flaming space rock he was riding on veered off course...and was coming straight towards the ship.

"Ah! Shoot!" Sora yelped, _'Can't shoot it! I don't think he's with the Organization...and how's he breathing in space?!'_

"AH!" he cried face planting on the windshield, his face smooshed up against the glass and the white and black space suit badly damaged, "I landed on something...Yosha Lucky!" he cheered before tapping the glass, "Hey...can I come in...with the reentry heat gone...I'm kinda freezing out here."

"...oh right!" Sora quickly nodded, heading to the console of the Gummi Ship as he pressed a few things, letting a panel open up and letting the man slide in, the panel closing as the man slid right into the cockpit, "You okay?!

"Ah...thanks to you!" he laughed patting his shoulder, "Talk about Lucky to find a ship all the way out here...my space scooter busted down near that meteor shower…" he sighed, "I got a bunch of weird materials though." he added, "Man today is another good day!" he laughed, "Oh I'm sorry...I'm Lucky! The Galaxy's luckiest man!"

"...luckiest man?" Sora repeated before quickly shaking his head, "Uh, I'm Sora, and these are…" he looked at the two empty seats, "...oh right...they left for a mission…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Just…" Sora paused for a moment as he helped the man up, "What were you doing out in the middle of space?"

"Hehe...I'm an explorer! I go from world to world just for fun! I want to visit every world possible! That's why I am called the luckiest man in the galaxy! Cause I get to do just that!" he explained, standing up as he pointed at himself, "I was on my way to Traverse Town to resupply, but got lost along the way by some ships."

"Ships…" Sora repeated before tensing, "...Heartless ships."

"Hmm? Is that what those little black things are called?" Lucky blinked, "Eh...well they were real jerks. I saw them heading to this world that looked flat, I hear that place has a lot of people from worlds that got covered in black clouds."

"...a place with a lot of people…" Sora repeated, thinking for a moment before his eyes widened, "Radiant Garden!"

"Hmm?" Lucky blinked as Sora headed to the control panel, "What?"

"Hold on. I'm gonna turn the boosters on," Sora warned as he took the captains seat, _'Why's the Organization targeting Radiant Garden?'_

"Huh? Wh-WOAH!" Lucky yelped when the ship suddenly bursted forward, tumbling into an empty seat, "Oh! This is a comfy seat! And a cup holder?! Lucky~!"

* * *

"Whoa that ship was fast!" Lucky laughed as they arrived their in a matter of moments, "Where did you get it? And where do I get one? I bet that'd be a lot more comfy than a space scooter…"

"...You never rode a Gummi ship bef-wait. A space scooter?" Sora blinked at that as they ran through the town center, rushing towards the gate leading up to the castle.

"I-wait. That was a Gummi ship!?" Lucky gasped, "I've always wanted to see one, yosha Lucky!"

"...Seriously, space sc-" Sora began before the shadows began to convulse, "...Lucky, get to someplace safe…"

"Why? I…" Lucky began before small black creatures with pupiless yellow eyes jumped out of the shadows and towards them, "Ahh!"

"Hya!" Sora shouted, summing his Keyblade quickly to send the creatures scattering.

"What the heck are those?! They're like big bug with yellow eyes of doom! ...Or that one guy I got blitzed by accident on Centaurus 71!" Lucky yelped before shuddering, "Ooh...I was _really_ lucky that I got out of that one…"

"Those are Heartless!" Sora shouted, slashing his weapon at another creature as it leapt at them, letting it dissipate into shadows as a pink heart floated away fmo where it was, "They feast on people's hearts and turns them into Heartless."

"Bad...got it." Lucky spoke as he spun around and ducked one of them before kicking it away, "I...really...wish...I had cool...powers…" he grunted fighting them off best he could, "Wait, what's that noise? ...Sounds like ships coming in...Sora!" he shouted pushing him out of the way just as a ship passed over them, its thrusters blowing the Heartless away.

"What the?! Where'd that come from?!" Sora exclaim in surprise, _'Did Leon call for backup, or did Radiant Garden get more security while I was away?'_

"Wow...neat gimmick...A Bull...a chameleon...and...is that a Marlin….or swordfish, if you don't know what that is…" Lucky muttered looking through a pocket telescope.

"Bull? Chameleon? Marlin?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah...I think I see some things jumping out of them," Lucky added.

"Wait wh-"

=RAAAAH!= a voice roared as something impacted the ground, causing it to shake as it destroyed a few Heartless, releasing the hearts within them =Haha! From the top rope!=

"Whoa!" Lucky and Sora yelped, nearly falling over from the ground shaking.

"Careful! You could've hurt someone!" a female voice shouted as two more figures landed in the dust cloud, standing before the tall, almost robotic bull-like figure. His body was made of multiple black and silver metal plates with red and black metallic cables forming muscle like sinews under the armor. His head was large with a silver mouth, off setting the rest of his black armored head, with orange horns and a red mohawk of metal. Tied to his right shoulder was a jacket colored in black and navy blue, and used it as a shoulder mantle.

=Oh...Ooopsie=

"Whoa…." Sora and Lucky awed at the robot, "That is so awesome…"

"A robot minotaur…" Sora added, "...That is so cool!"

"And he's a wrestler!" Lucky added.

"Oh I think we were told about that kid..." the girl spoke, spotting them as the dust finally settled. She was wearing jeans, green and white sneakers, and a sweater which extended down like a dress, with a similar jacket like the robots but hers had green details instead of black. She had long black hair which she pulled back into a ponytail.

=Which kid? The one with permanent bed hair or the older looking one that acts younger than the other?=

"I think..." the man began before more Heartless showed up, some seemingly based on mini-knights. He wore white slacks and matching turtleneck, with white shoes, and his jacket detail was yellow, he also had news cap covering his brown hair, he also had several silver earrings as well, "...oop. We got more Shadows and Soldiers."

"Who are these guys?" Sora asked.

"No clue." Lucky shrugged.

=Let's take these guys out!= the robot ordered as he lifted his arm to reveal a red gun shaped gauntlet =Mawa slide!=

"Mawa wh-" the two repeated before the girl and guy pulled out similar gauntlets. Next thing they did was slide these little glass globes to make an image. They then inserted them onto the top of the devices.

**=Chameleon/Oushi/Kajiki Kyutama!=**

"Star Change!= the three declared as they pulled the glass globes back, causing a large star to appear underneath each of them, a black one for the robot, a green one for the girl, and a yellow one for the man before they were engulfed by the stars.

"Wha….." Sora and Lucky awed watching that as the stars formed suits over them...or at least over parts of the robot. The next thing to form where helmets, and with how amazing it was they didn't even bother asking how the robot fit his head into that human sized helmet. Three color coded figures stood in their places.

"Ring Star! OushiBlack!" the robot declared as his helmet had a large visor in the shape of a bull's skull with its horns extending out past the helmet.

"Food Mei-star! KajikiYellow!" the man spoke as his helmet had an interesting visor which pointed out like the nose of a swordfish.

"Shinobi Star! ChameleonGreen!" the girl shouted as her visor was more elaborate with the black visor forming the head of a chameleon on her helmet with its eyes acting almost like twin hair buns atop her helmet.

"Uchu Sentai...Kyuranger!" the three declared.

"...Isn't a Sentai technically bigger?" Sora asked, earning a look, "...What? I liked to read comics based on them."

"Well they say three's a crowd…" Lucky defended before bopping Sora's shoulder, hitting a nerve in it and causing Sora to reflexively swing his arm over his shoulder and stab a Soldier Heartless like a kebob with his Keyblade held in the hand on his arm, "Lucky nerve hit!"

"What...wow...you really are the luckiest guy in the universe…"

"Told you...bwah Monsters!" he panicked as some rushed at them.

"Aero!" a gust of wind soon blew the charging Heartless away as they scattered, some of which poofing away and releasing the hearts inside them. The two then looked to see Chameleon Green, her hands in a weird formation, "Knew learning spells would come in handy."

"Aero's a great spell!" Sora agreed before swinging his Keyblade, "Fire!" a fireball shot out of his weapon's tip and went over Chameleon Green's shoulder and incinerated a Shadow that tried to jump her, "But Fire spells are pretty awesome, too."

"I like this kid!" Oushi Black declared, lifting several Heartless over his head before slamming them all down, destroying their bodies.

"Spells are good, but like any recipe, you have to know a good combination," KajikiYellow nodded, standing still as some Soldier Heartless jumped at him, "Magnet," a spiral of energy pulled the heartless above him, trapping them in their gravitation, "Followed by Thunder," he snapped his fingers, causing some bolts of electricity to shock and destroy the Heartless.

"Bah...magic shmagic...it's all about muscle!" Oushi Black spoke as he punched a Heartless sending it flying, "My muscles don't run out of power!"

"But Champ...you're a robot...you technically…" Green began.

"Hmm?" he leaned in with a glare-like tint to his visor.

"N-nevermind…." she chuckled.

"Good…" Black nodded before the Heartless began to merge together, "...oh this should be good."

With a few minutes, the Heartless had merged into one big one, resembling a limbless knight with clawed gauntlets.

"...A Guard Armor?" Sora blinked, "...Wow. That sure takes me back."

"You fought this thing before?" Lucky asked.

"Yep. Just...don't let its body flip upside down," Sora warned.

"Why?"

"Just trust me. It's...not pretty," Sora answered before quickly pushing Lucky out of the way, bringing his Keyblade up to block one of the rocketing clawed gauntlets.

"No suplexing that," Yellow ordered Black while pointing at Guard Armor.

"Shoot," Black snapped his fingers, "...Welp, time to bring up the good ol' axe."

"Careful! The limbs h-" Sora began before the other clawed gauntlet grabbed Black and began to swing him around, "...have a mind of their own."

"...should be simple enough," Yellow noted before pulling out a weapon resembling a rapier, "Usually when it comes to cooking poultry, you chop off the wings-or hands in this case- and legs before moving onto the main body."

"When did this become a cooking class?!" Black shouted as he was swung around.

"Ooh! Aero and Fire?" Green suggested.

"Um…" Sora sweated a bit as recalled the last time he and Donald tried that...and how he and Goofy had to hide from a cooked Donald for a week...under Donald's bed...and having to hold it for the entire time, even gas, "Maybe another time?" _'And when I know where your bed is so I can have a safe hiding spot?'_

"I am glad I'm a robot! Because if I wasn't, I'd be getting whiplash from the shaking and rapid swings by now!" Black called.

"Hmm...perhaps we should cleanse it first," Yellow suggested as he held his rapier up, "Water."

The Guard Armor flinched as its main body and feet were splashed with water.

"Now for a quick cook…" Yellow began as he simply snapped his fingers, "Thunder."

"Aw great, I got splashed. I better not ru…" Black began before hearing thunder rumble, "...Aw matadors."

"Wow...I really wish I knew Water the first time I fought it...and then the time its body flipped upside down," Sora noted, giving a slow whistle as Guard Armor collapsed, spasming as the lightning went throughout its body and feet via the water.

"I got shocked, too!" Black snapped, "And this hand still won't let me go! I...that's it!" it gripped the fingers holding him down before gripping hard, causing it to flinch in pain as it let go, 'Ha! Can't pin me down!" he quickly pulled out an axe-themed weapon and slammed it at the other incoming gauntlet, "You want some, too?!"

"...Should we help him?" Sora and Lucky asked the other two.

"Help who?" the two Sentai countered as the gauntlet from the Guard Armor was sent flying, a large gash on it as it poofed away.

"...Retracted…"

"I'm a Champion! MOO!" Black cheered as they swore they heard a fight gong ring several times as he lifted his arms up in victory.

"There's still the body and feet," Green reminded, "And one m-" she began when Black sliced the remaining gauntlet in half, "...correction. No gauntlets left."

"...just how strong are these guys?" Sora whispered with wide eyes, "This thing took me forever to beat the first time I fought it, but now its like a normal Shadow compared to them.."

"Their suits!" Lucky guessed, "My guardian use to tell me stories of these great heroes who put on these magic armors and could fight all sorts of powerful monsters! Maybe these guys are like that!"

"...wait. Does that make them Keyblade Masters then?" Sora asked with wide eyes.

"Keyblade?" Black repeated, "Isn't that what the commander was talking about?"

"It would appear fate works in funny ways," Yellow chuckled.

"Wow...I guess our mission won't be a bust!" Green cheered.

"YEAH!" Black roared...before suplexing the Guard Armor.

"IDIOT!" Yellow snapped.

"It had to be done," he said simply as Green slapped his helmet several times to little effect against him.

"...And this is why you don't flip the armor around," Sora gulped.

"Huh? Why?" Lucky asked before the gauntlets reappeared before the foot part of the feet became fists as its helmet opened, "...It walks on its hands?"

"Yup...now i-" Sora began before he jumped back from a punch from the armor, shattering the ground where it hit, "...Now it's an Opposite Armor."

"...Why does it walking on hands mean it gets a new name?" Lucky asked before tapping his chin, "...Do I get called Opposite Lucky if I do that?"

"What? Th-" Sora began before jumping back from another punch, "Blizzard!" a blast of ice quickly hit the incoming fist, trapping it in the ground.

"No time to waste; we need to finish it fast," Yellow said.

"Leave it to me!" Black shouted, rushing in only to be sent skidding back across the ground and into the other hand stuck in the ground, a bell ding coming from his helmet, "Put me back in, coach...He ain't so tough…"

"...So stronger, faster, more durable?" Lucky asked.

"Yep," Sora replied, "And it can fire magic missiles."

"Duck!" Lucky shouted as said magic missiles flew over their heads, "Anything else?"

"A laser it fires from its main body when it makes it look like a cannon," Sora replied.

"I can take it…" Black muttered, stumbling around in a dizzy manner, "I can take all...four of 'em…"

"Ah man...Champ must be draining his battery…" Green sighed.

"Battery? Oh, I know how to charge it real quick!" Sora beamed, "Thunder!"

"Imma...imma gonna…" Black 'slurred' before the bolt of lightning hit his horns and surged through out his body, "OOOOOWWWAAA! IMMA WRECK THE ARMOR WITH A SUPLEX!"

"CHAMP, NO!" Green snapped.

"CHAMP YES!"

"No wait! Let him!" Sora shouted, making Green look at him, "Dunno if it'll work, but since turning it upside down will make it an Opposite Armor, then maybe flipping it upside down again…"

"ORA!" Black shouted as he suplexed the Opposite Armor, making it revert back into a Guard Armor.

"Will turn it into a Guard Armor! Yes!" Sora beamed.

"ONCE MOR-AH!" Black cried as Green kicked him, sending him stumbling over Lucky's foot and into a dumpster, "Sorry…"

"I got it!" Yellow shouted tapping the globe on his gauntlet.

**=SEIZA ATTACK!=**

He pulled the trigger on it before projecting a long beam of yellow energy that stopped as it took on a sword like shape. He swung as he began slicing the body, other arm and both legs of the armor.

"Whoa~!" Sora and Lucky awed.

"That will do for today's course," Yellow said as he turned, flicking his weapon as the Guard Armor fell apart into multiple pieces, a giant heart floating out of it as it faded into darkness.

"...I can totally go for something to eat now," Lucky admitted, his stomach rumbling a bit.

"S-" Sora began before his own stomach rumbled, "..."

"Well...out of danger and this guy wants food." Black laughed as he reverted to his true form, =I like this tall kid!=

"He does se-Champ, you have a banana peel on your head," Yellow noted quickly as he dropped his armor.

=Hmm?= Champ blinked before touching his head =...oh for...there better not be a Power Wild here!=

"No, that's from the dumpster you climbed out of," Green noted, dropping her armor as she looked at the Keyblade in Sora's hand, "So this is a Keyblade, specifically the Kingdom Key?"

"That's right," Sora nodded, "Well...technically, I got two more Keychains: the Shooting Star, and Hero's Origin, which I got from my friend H-" he quickly covered his mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry...World Order and all that," Sora sheepishly chuckled a bit.

"Well technically we're not from this world either," the man in yellow pointed out, "But I do understand where you are going. Trying to hide the fact there are other worlds out there from the locals of whatever world you're in."

"Wait...you gotta do that?" Lucky asked, "I've crash landed in a lot of worlds…"

"..."

"...what?"

"How many times have you crashed?"

"127….that's not counting small planetoids and other ships," Lucky replied, "...I did like the one with all the little genetically made aliens on a cluster of islands that intermingled with the inhabitants. The best milkshake I ever had was from that beach..."

"...wow," Sora slowly blinked at that, _'When I see Donald again and he mentions my mess ups, I'll point at this guy.'_ "...At least you didn't get eaten by a space whale."

"Wait. That happened to you?"

"Yup. Monstro..." Sora whispered as he shuddered.

"Well, that confirms the story from that Pinocchio kid," the girl whispered to the robot and guy.

"Huh?" Sora blinked at that as he turned towards her, "You met him?"

"How else were we gonna get info on you," the girl answered, both her and her two companions turning towards him.

"You've accomplished quite a lot," the man in yellow added.

=We also heard you keep dropping stuff like keychains and forgetting to get it back=

"Forgive him. He's taken one too many to the processor," the girl apologized.

"...It's fine," Sora muttered, an embarrassed tone in his voice, "And not like I can help it. Just...complications at times…mostly due to Organization XIII. Still, that was pretty neat what you three did just now! What was with that armor anyway?"

"It doesn't have a specific name. But they are our suits as Kyurangers." the man explained.

"The galaxy itself has its own energy, our Kyutama have the ability to channel it. With our Seiza Changers, we can envelop ourselves in a suit of its energy to protect us and fight creatures like the Heartless." the girl went on.

=It seems that these things choose specific people and bond to them. Or their hearts, as one chose a machine like me!= Champ laughed =I'm not one for the mystic mumbo-jumbo but I know I got called by the universe to help protect it from all the bad guys that keep popping up. So I'll take that honor and protect people across all worlds!=

"Our commander told us all about the Keyblade wielders, people who could use the powerful tools that can strike down evil and darkness." the man spoke up again, "We may not be Keyblade wielders, but with the Kyutama we can fight to the same extent. I hope we can be friends and hopefully work together, Sora."

"We came here for training mostly." the girl added, "Spada isn't exactly a master fighter...and Champ more often than not just throws his ax at enemies. While here, we've also been keeping the Heartless and any other creepy monsters that show up at bay."

"I see," Sora noted, "So..I guess while me and my friend Riku have been busy with our training, you guys have been keeping the worlds safe."

"More or less yes," she nodded.

"That...sounds so cool!" Lucky exclaimed loudly, making the others jump, "You gotta let me join you guys!"

"Eh?!"

"The action, the suits, the blades...you gotta let me join!"

=AHAHAHAHA!= Champ laughed =This guys got spirit! But it's not that easy kid! We were chosen for this gig! It's not enough to want it=

"Eh...but I really want to be a Kyuranger!" he declared, "I want to help people like you guys and Sora!"

"...I don't see a problem," Sora spoke, "I mean, he was able to help me with the Heartless for a bit before you guys showed up, and I can tell he has a lot of courage in his heart."

"He gets it," Lucky smiled, patting Sora's shoulder, "In fact, maybe I might get myself a Keyblade one of these days!"

"...Maybe," Sora replied.

"Considering his record with landing on planets, he'd already have over a hundred planets saved by locking their Keyholes," the girl noted.

"Hehe!" he laughed.

"Haha...He might be just the kind of person our team needs!" Spada laughed.

=Let's bring them onto our ship then!= Champ declared.

"Wait, what?" the two blinked.

"But...my Gummi Ship…" Sora began.

=...Um...was that the red and orange ship parked in orbit?= Champ asked after a moment.

"...Champ…"

=Those Gullwing girls said I couldn't piledrive a ship in orbit!=

"I told you not to talk to girls that float and are small enough to ride on Chihuahuas!" the girl scolded.

=Sorry!=

"We'll bring your ship aboard and see if it needs repairs," Spada sighed, patting his shoulder, "Champ...he's good at a certain set skill as you can see."

"...okay…" _'Yen Sid is gonna kill me...and then Riku's going to bring me back to life to kill me...and then he'll bring me back to life to face Kairi and she'll give me the look and I don't want the look!'_

* * *

"This is your ship?!" Sora gasped as he ran and looked around the large room, "This is bigger than my ship's cockpit."

=Pfft...He said 'pit'...=

"You don't get to laugh after you broke his ship," the girl deadpanned.

"Welcome to the Orion-go," Spada smiled, "Our Commander is currently down below talking with those in charge to set up a system of self defense for once we leave."

"Oh cool," Lucky noted.

"So what's your Commander like?" Sora asked.

"...How do we explain the commander?" the girl muttered.

"He's...eccentric," Spada replied.

=I have yet to suplex him= Champ stated, earning a slap to the back of his head by the two.

"...Eccentric how?" the two newcomers asked.

"...well…"

"Oh! Is that him?! The Keyblade wielder?!" a voice shouted, "Hold on!"

The door opened as a man taller than them dressed in an all red with pink interior visible via his collar, black markings across his chest and silver button marks golden armored shoulders with purple scales made of fabric decorating them, and black cuffs on each sleeve, he wore a white uniform beneath with a large black muffler covering his neck and upper torso. However...he was a humanoid purple scaled dragon instead. With a series of silver scales making a mustache and beard of sorts, along with eyebrows, and his two dragon horns ended in golden trims. He used a purple and gold metal cane in hand as well with a golden dragon head at the top.

"Eh?" Lucky and Sora blinked seeing him.

"Sora...Lucky...we pres-" the girl began before the dragon ran past her and grabbed Sora's hand.

"Oh it is such an honor to meet you!" the dragon beamed as he shook his hand, "I am the fine Commander of the Orion-go!" he took a quick look at Sora, "...you seem...weak. Did something happen?"

"...let's just say...I have to start back at square one more or less," Sora muttered.

"...So the rumors you keep losing your keychains is true…" the dragon noted, a drop of sweat going down the back of his head.

"Oh come on!" Sora complained, "It's not my fault Organization XIII interfered with my Mark of Mastery Exam!"

"...I wonder if the rumor one of the ones you lost belonged to your girlfriend is true as well," the girl noted.

Wh-wh-wh-WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed as his face lit up.

"Oh now don't tease the young one. We all make the mistake of losing important objects, be they magic keychains or the launch codes to a base's missile system." their captain coughed to himself.

"You did what?!" Sora gawked.

"I was young…"

=It was last Tuesday= Champ corrected, only to get thwacked with the cane =In a poker game with the Gullwings=

"GRAH!" the girl shouted, shaking him by his coat, "I'm doing this 'cause Raptor isn't here to do it!"

"Raptor?" Lucky repeated.

"Another crew mate!" the dragon shouted before blinking, looking over at lucky, "...Who are you?"

"I'm Lucky! The Galaxies Luckiest man! I'm here to join!"

"Ah I am Shou Ronpo...your new boss." he nodded.

"Don't just hire him!" the others all shouted.

"...This is normal here, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"More often than we'd like," Spada sighed.

"Hammie, does he have a Kyutama?" Shou asked.

"No."

"I see, I see...well he's gonna a pretty useless member of the team." he laughed, only for Hammie to smack him with his own cane, "Ow…"

"...but...why do you need me then?" Sora asked, "I was training to get my powers back, and try and help look for the missing Keyblade masters."

"...oh yes that," Shou noted, a serious tone now in his voice as he turned to face him, "The King requested that we have you join us against our fight."

"Huh? Against who?"

"Someone we pray Organization XIII doesn't join," Shou answered, "As you know, the group Organization XIII is easily the most dangerous people in these worlds. Well what if we told you there was something far worse out there? That is who we fight, he is a powerful monster of darkness and negative emotion. Don Armage."

Sora's blood went cold at that, "...someone...worse than Organization XIII...than Xehanort?"

"I am afraid so," Shou nodded, turning to look out the window and stare at the empty void of space, "Don Armage has been in the furthest reaches of space and has turned many worlds into his...he is cruel and truly heartless. His influence was always contained; but suddenly...he began to spread out further and further...too much to contain. And he's drawing closer and closer to these reaches...and once he does, a powerful darkness shall shroud these worlds. One I'm sure Organization XIII will be all too happy to accept."

"...No way…" Sora whispered, slowly taking all that info in.

"Yes...and if we do not stop it...I fear what will become of the universe under his control," Shou sighed as he turned back to face him, "Sora, Keyblade wielder of the Destiny Islands, will you help us in our mission?"

"Of course I will," Sora replied, "Though...I also need to help find the missing Keyblade wielders. Do you know any of them?"

"I know of you, the pair of your friend and the King, and the two who are training with Merlin." Shou replied, "I am afraid no such word of other wielders has recently popped up." he shook his head, "But we can help you find them. Our ship has some very neat toys for finding things."

"Which you don't know how to use." Hammie giggled.

"Scram child you bother me." he replied, pushing her away with his cane.

=Raptor is the one who knows how to work that inter-webs thingamajig built into the ship that lets us search nearby worlds via key words= Champ explained =It works like one of them...what'cha call it...Gummi phones but bigger and finds a lot more stuff=

"Oh, Chip and Dale gave me one," Sora recalled as he pulled it out, "So how do you need me to help?"

"Well, we are still…" Shou began.

=We only know this place and have no map of the rest of it, let alone know anyone in the worlds since it's the first one we came up on=

Shou whacked Champ upside the head with his cane, "While blunt, it's true. Maps to find the worlds in this area are rather difficult to come by. Merlin said that Keyblade wielders are able to find any world they want."

"Oh I get it. You need Sora to help you find worlds, you help him regain his power and find friends, and in return you both stop the bad guys together." Lucky exclaimed.

"Yes~!" Shou cheered with a thumbs up.

"I don't mind," Sora agreed.

"Thank you!" Shou snapped his fingers at him, "Now Mr. Sora, lead us to our next destination!"

"Right. Oh, wait. What about your friend? Raptor, right?" Sora asked.

"Oh right...kinda need her to pilot the ship." Shou remembered.

"...Well do you know where Raptor is?" Sora asked.

"Hmmm...MmMm…" Shou shrugged, earning an annoyed sigh from most everyone.

"Great...now we need to go down and find her. She probably got lost doing something." Hammie guessed with a sigh.

"She tends to get around pretty fast so we'll need to widen our search." Spada spoke.

=Night night= Champ yawned, sitting down and letting his eyes turn off, indicating he entered sleep mode.

"...Maybe we can split up to go find her," Sora suggested, "It can't be that h-"

"I'm on Sora's team!" Lucky exclaimed.

"But you guys don't even know what Raptor looks like…" Hammie pointed out.

"She's a robot girl with a pink honeycomb hairstyle that's made of metal," Shou explained, "Kinda hard to miss. Also she will be wearing the same jacket uniform as Hammie and Spada...but pink instead of green and yellow. Like I said...hard to miss."

"Well I mean...he's not wrong." Lucky shrugged.

"I guess," Sora nodded, "Well...let's hurry and go find her before something happens."

* * *

=Hmm...maybe...no…= a female robotic voice noted within a crowd of people =Should've stopped by the Moogle shop first to drop off the Synthesis materials...and bought some more Hi-Potions and Ethers. Running low after that encounter with a Stealth Sneak=

True to Shou Ronpo's description, she was a human shaped android. Her skin as one would call it was white, her legs clearly armored and ending in pink boots, and red tubes coiling around her legs, her fingers armored but the rest of her torso was hidden by the team jacket they all wore which she had zipped up all the way, her waist was covered by a pink pleated armor skirt which gave the image of feathers. Her face was covered by a pair of red glasses with orange lenses, and indeed her pink 'hair' was shaped like a bun, with two sections of hair framing her face and falling just in front of her chest.

"Oi, Raptor...is there a Raptor out here? Your friends asked us to find you!" Lucky shouted as he carried Sora over his shoulders so he could look our farther ahead and over the crowds, "Sora, anything?"

"Hmm...not sure…" Sora replied, squinting his eyes to get a better look, "...wish I knew where Yuffie was. She'd probably help us look for her in a heartbeat."

"Well let's keep looking! She can't be too far!" Lucy exclaimed, "Oi, Raptor!"

=Hmm?= the female voice spoke as she poked her head out of the crowd, revealing a robotic girl with the exact hairstyle Shou explained =Yes? Is someone calling for me?=

"Ah! Yosha! Lucky!" Lucky cheered.

"Very lucky!" Sora added, "Should we let Hammie and Spada know?"

"Ah I'm sure they're busy," Lucky answered.

* * *

"Hammie, come back here with my back pillow!" Shou shouted, chasing the young girl.

"No! This is for what happened with the Gullwings!" Hammie snapped.

"I had four 9's!" he complained to the ceiling.

"That Rikku girl had a Royal Straight Flush over you!"

"How was I supposed to know she'd be that good?! Ooh...curse those Dress Spheres! I call hacks, especially on the Lady Luck one!" he shouted.

"This is why we leave you up here all the time!" Hammie shouted.

"I thought you guys cared about putting me in danger!?"

"You're element proof! Why would we care about that?!"

"Just 'cause I'm a dragon doesn't make me invincible! Those Flare spells hurt when I'm on the receiving end!"

"Bleh!"

"Hammie, you come here with that or so help me you are grounded!"

"You're not my dad!"

"Young lady, I will ground you!"

"Mama mia…" Spada sighed, bringing in lunch, "Every day with our crew…"

* * *

=So you two were sent to come retrieve me= the robotic girl noted, now standing before Sora and Lucky as they walked through the center plaza of Radiant Garden =I apologize. I got caught up in an interesting conversation with Ienzo when I bumped into him during my resupply mission=

"Eh. It's all good." Lucky replied, "We just got caught up in all this, so it's not like we waited long. Besides, adventuring is all about the things that happen in the moment!"

"Yup, and I should know...happened to me and my teammates a few times whenever we explored a new world," Sora added.

=I see…= the robotic girl noted =Still, thank you for the assistance, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Keyblade Wielder Sora. Though…= Raptor paused as she looked Sora over =...I was expecting you to be stronger, but I believe it was due to Organization XIII, correct?=

"Yes! Exactly!" Sora shouted.

=I also heard you lost a Keychain that was based on your friend Kairi's good luck charm= Raptor added, making him nearly trip over.

"Everyone seems to know that story…" Lucky muttered.

"Seriously, h-?!" Sora began before a howl was heard, "Huh?"

"A wolf?" Lucky blinked before something flew over them and into one of the trash cans, "?!"

"Ugh...damn it. I wanted to see if Leon or Cloud was available…" the figure groaned inside the trash can as they pulled themselves up, revealing them to be a humanoid wolf with blue fur. He had silver tribal pattern markings along the left side of his face, silver armor framed the sides of his head and seemed to hide his ears within them hinting it was organic. He had silver-white mohawk like hair which swept to the left, and a scruff of similar fur around his neck as well. His eyes were also heterochromatic his right eye is blue and his left is brown.

"...A wolf?" Sora and Lucky blinked.

"What you lookin' at!?" he complained.

"...Do...you need some help getting out?" Sora asked.

"No. I can...I.." the wolf began as he tried to pull himself out, grunting as he moved the can back and forth to loosen himself up, "Come on...I can get this! I can get this so I can pay those guards back!"

=Judging from the force and distance you came from, you might require some assistance= the robotic girl stated.

"Quiet...you…!" the wolf growled out before he fell over, "..."

"Should we help?" Lucky asked.

"...Not a word of this," the wolf growled.

"...I think that's a yes," Sora guessed, summoning his Keyblade and holding it out to the wolf, "Grab on."

"...It's not gonna cut me is it?"

"Only if you have darkness in your heart."

"I got no darkness in me…" he argued, grabbing on as Sora and Lucky pulled him up and free, "If any, those monsters that took my world do!"

"Monsters?"

=Heartless perhaps?= Raptor guessed.

"No...those Jark Matter monsters!" the wolf snapped as he shot up.

=?!=

"...You okay Raptor?" Sora asked as he looked at her.

=...depends. Did the commander tell you about Don Armage?= Raptor asked adjusting her glasses.

"He did."

=...he's the leader of Jark Matter=

"Well...they got a name for their group...that's some useful info." Lucky noted before the wolf was before him, "Ahh!"

"You guys know something about them, don't you?!"

"Ahh!" Sora yelped in surprise, "No! I just learned about them today!"

"Same!" Lucky added.

=We know not of their headquarters, but we know they've conquered dozens of worlds= Raptor stated.

"...ahh...damn it," the wolf cursed as he walked away, "I hate those bastards for what they did…"

"...He's one of the many who have suffered to those jerks…" Lucky realized, "Now I really want to join you Kyuranger guys...I'm gonna kick their butts!"

"Same here!" Sora added.

"You two stay out of it!" the wolf snapped, making them flinch "They're my enemies...I'm not letting you two butt into my business!"

"That's not fair! We want to kick their, butts too! We won't let them plunge the universe into darkness! Space belongs to everyone and they can't just treat peoples' worlds like they belong to them." Lucky declared with a smile, "We have more power together then apart!"

"He's right!" Sora added as he placed his hand over his heart, "No matter what darkness comes our way, our hearts will shine on and pierce it back! If these Jark Matter jerks want to mess with the worlds, then they'll have to go through us first!"

"Yeah!" Lucky agreed, "So what do you say man, join up with us and we'll kick their butts so hard they'll never forget it!"

"...grr…" the wolf muttered, thinking it over as his hands balled up into fist, unsure if he should trust these two or not.

=You should trust them, especially the young Keyblade Wielder here= Raptor spoke, earning his attention =Aside from Jark Matter, there is the group known as Organization XIII, people who we pray doesn't join up with them. Sora has fought the Organization a few times before in the past, and came out victorious. I believe it would be in your best interest to trust him and his friend here=

"...How do I know you guys aren't with this Organization group?" the wolf cautiously asked.

"If we were, we'd be wearing long black hooded cloaks," Sora answered.

"Not gonna lie...I've seen their cloaks...I know they're evil...but they look kinda cool…" Lucky muttered to Sora.

"Wait...you met them?" Sora blinked at that.

"Kinda...only saw them from a distance...gave off the whole creepy vibe to them."

"...Just b-WOAH!" Sora yelped when one of the buildings suddenly exploded, "What the…?"

"...no…" the wolf whispered as he looked up, seeing the sky darken.

"...why's the sky dark?" Lucky asked as he looked up.

=...That's not the sky…= Raptor spoke, dread in her voice as some red dots began to light up in the 'sky' =Those are Jark Matters' ships=

"Ships...EH!?" Sora and Lucky panicked.

"MOVE!" the wolf shouted before a rain of lasers shot down from above, causing the group to scatter as they blew up the ground and some of the houses.

"How did we not notice them?!" Sora exclaimed as they hid underneath one of the structures to avoid laser fire, "Wait...Tron should've given off some sort of warning!"

=Most likely the planetary defense system was hacked= Raptor guessed as she tapped the side of her head =Commander, Jark Matter ships have been spotted, and are currently attacking Radiant Garden=

=WHAT?!=

=We require back up= Raptor added =Jark Matter troops are heading down now=

=Hammie, Spada, Champ! Get down there and help!= a muffled noise went off =Well hit him with Thunder to refuel him already! Yes, I was watching the battle an-why do you have the crowbar?= a loud clang went off =EEYOW! You are grounded when this is over, missy! No new world seeing for you! Now zap him and get down there!=

=On it!=

=MOO! I smell evil! I'm gonna pile drive 'em!=

=Save it for when we get down there!=

"...how powerful at the Jark Matter soldiers?" Sora asked.

=Th-= Raptor began before some figures fell down from above.

They were an army of humanoid figures garbed in all black with varying colored lines, of either white, green or blue. Their heads were hidden behind metallic helmets with red optical visors.

=...Indavers= Raptor whispered.

"Indavers?" Sora repeated, "...That sounds like Invaders, but with the V and D switched around."

=They are a race of creatures born within a dark star system. They are essentially a race of expendable foot soldiers=

"...So they're like Shadows for Heartless and Dusk for the N-" Sora began before the Indavers aimed their blasters at more buildings, shooting them up and causing them to explode, "?!"

"Whoa!" Lucky shouted as he stumbled back and slid on a trash can lid...making it flip up and deflect the laser back at the Indaver making it flail around and shoot more of its own kind in a comedic chain reaction. Said lid then flipped through the air before landing and hitting one in the face repeating the cycle all over again, "Yosha Lucky!"

"...That is some extreme luck," the wolf whispered.

"He is the luckiest guy in the universe," Sora pointed out before tensing when the standing Indavers stood up and aimed at them, "...and I had to forget Reflect, too…"

"Don't worry…" Lucky spoke, "With luck and our courage...we can't possibly lose to these guys. And since they aren't Heartless or some other creature...I can hit 'em!" he cheered, punching his fist into his open palm.

"Wait, what? Are you seriously thinking of fighting them una-" the wolf began before Lucky charged forward, "EH?!"

"Woah! Lucky!" Sora shouted as he shot up and ran after him, Keyblade at the ready.

=You should stay back..eto…= Raptor paused as she looked at the wolf

"Garu…" he introduced himself, "Ah hell. Leave some for me!" he shouted, extending his claws as he joined them.

=I-I'm gonna stay here…= Raptor said, backing up.

=Did you forget your changer in the ship?= Shou questioned.

=Ano…= Raptor began to crinkle some paper =You're breaking up?=

=I am holding your changer in my hand and go with tin foil. It makes a better static noise=

=How...how do you know that?=

=What?! I c-can't hear...I think the enemy weapons are interfering= Shou informed before he hung up.

=...Mmm...Commander…= Raptor sighed before looking at the battling trio =Oh my!=

"Ha!" Sora shouted as he slashed at a few of the Indavers, sending them moving back before he blocked some strikes from a few attempting to attack him from the side, "Fire!" he quickly shot a fireball at the left Indaver before quickly turning and slashed the right one, making them fall back and hit the ground.

"Ha!" Lucky shouted, swinging and kicking one before ducking the swing of one of the many Indavers, he flipped back and kicked two of them and in the process fell into one making him fall over with Lucky pinning him down via sitting on him, "Yosha!" he cheered, flipping over and spinning into another kick and knocking one of them back.

"Awo!" Garu howled as he charged through a few Indavers, turning and using his claws to slash a few across the chest, making them cringe in pain before he kicked them across the head, "Come on, grr!" he challenged, slashing them again.

"Huh...He reminds me of how a friend of mine fights," Sora noted before ducking under a few shots, "Water!" the spell splashed onto the shooting Indavers, "Thunder!" lightning slammed into the soaked Indavers, blowing them up, "Alright!"

"Whoa!" Lucky cried as the Indavers lifted and tossed him towards a fence...however, the fence stretched further then chain links should have...and, like a trampoline, bounced him off and back into the grunts, who were too late to get out of his path as the fence smacked into them, "Sweet!" Lucky cheered, taking the win.

=...Garu was right. That is some extreme luck= Raptor noted.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky cheered, tossing his arms up and uppercutting two of the grunts, sending them falling over.

"How many of these guys are there?!" Sora shouted, blocking some more strikes from a few Indavers before firing some ice at them, "Blizzard!"

=From what I gather...an entire fleet's worth= Raptor answered.

"And I thought fighting that army of Heartless was a pain," Sora noted before his mouse head-shaped keychain changed into a blue star on a chain made of silver and gold 'stars', changing the Keyblade into a staff-like one resembling a shooting star with a gold star in a spiked blue ring acting as the 'teeth,' the blue and gold 'tail' acting as the middle piece, and a silver guard with a diamond 'star' connecting the pieces together, "Shooting Star!"

"...And how's that gonna…" Garu began before Sora's Keyblade changed into a pair of blasters, parts of his cloths taking a blue color, "?!"

"Woah! How'd you do that?!" Lucky gasped as he was instantly before Sora, making the Indaver that tried to strike him miss and hit one on the head.

"It's a Drive Form," Sora explained, "This is Element Form and Shooting Star became the Double Arrowguns. And why it's called that is this!" he glowed before he started floating in the air, "Seeya!" he began to rapidly press the trigger of his guns, releasing a barrage of magic bullets that seeked out the Indavers.

"Oh I so want a Keyblade now," Lucky whispered in awe as he swung his fist up and slammed the face of an Indaver, making it fall over and into its buddy...before they all domino'ed and fell over, leaving them open for Sora to attack.

"That's not all," Sora smirked before his blasters combined, making a large launcher/cannon like weapon, "Magic Launcher! You might wanna stand back, Lucky!"

"Right!" Lucky replied, scurrying out of the way.

"Roroh!" Garu panicked, jumping for cover.

"Okay…" Sora whispered, taking aim at the piled group of Indavers as his weapon began to charge up, "...NOW!" he shouted as he fired, unleashing a missile at the Indavers as it hit the oen in the center, causing a large explosion of magic energy as it destroyed them.

=That...is a very versatile key-based weapon= Raptor noted.

=Alright! We're here and-and-and you already beat them up?= the mechanical bull asked as the trio ran over.

"We did it!" Lucky cheered.

=Aww...I wanted to suplex some of them, too…= Champ sighed, slumping.

"Ah! Big one incoming!" Spada called out as a pair of larger armored monsters landed. They were clad in armor which was white at the torso with green shoulder and waist armor and black armored tail coats covering their lower waist and legs, with red muscular arms and red black mouth guards which blended into head crests above.

"...Those guys are big," Sora noted before his weapon changed back into a Keyblade, his clothes changing back to their normal color, "And my Form's time limit is up…" his Keychain flashed again, becoming a gold medal sporting an emblem of a lightning bolt coming from a cloud on a thick black iron chain, before his Keyblade changed into a form that sported the teeth and upper half of the key being Zeus holding a lightning bolt with a pair of lightning bolts at his sides going to into a larger version of the Keychain's medal that was connected to a guard made of two purple pillars connecting to each other and the medal by clouds, "Hero's Origin!"

"How many forms does that thing have?!" Garu shouted.

=As many Keychains as he possesses= Raptor replied.

"Why Keychains…?"

=It's a Key, and Keys normally are on keychains, thus…=

"Forget I asked…"

"What are these?" Lucky asked.

"Tsuyoindavers!" Hammie explained, "Essentially the strong and actually capable big brothers to the skinny ones."

"Well that doesn't sound like much improvement…" Lucky and Sora muttered before they both yelped and ducked under rockets that were shot at them, "Nevermind…"

=Yes! These guys I can suplex!= Champ beamed as he pulled his gauntlet and Kyutama out =Star Change!=

"Star Change!" Hammie and Spada declared, following his lead.

**=OUSHI/CAMELEON/KAJIKI KYUTAMA! SEIZA CHANGE!=**

"Didn't they already say that?" Lucky pondered.

"I.." Sora began before quickly blocking a strike from one of the TsuyoIndavers, grunting from the strike as he was sent skidding back a bit, "Okay...that hurt.."

"They're far stronger than normal Indavers," Yellow informed.

"Right…" Sora nodded, wincing a bit as he quickly got back into battle position, _'That felt like taking a full force strike from a Berserker Nobody…'_ his Keyblade glowed before transforming into a shield seemingly made of clouds and lightning bolts as his outfit turned black, gold, and yellow, "Counter Shield!"

"That's so awesome!" Lucky cheered before he ducked as another rocket flew at him.

"Got this one from my friend Herc!" Sora grinned before bringing his shield up, causing a rocket to bounce off and hit one of the Tsuyoindavers, resulting in a large explosion of thunder and lightning.

"...wait. Is he talking about Hercules?!" Black exclaimed before he was hit from behind by a sole surviving Indaver, "...Oh you are dead now...suplex city time!"

"...Huh. I'm surprised one sur…" Sora began before Black slammed the Indaver hard into the ground, "...nevermind."

"These guys are easy to take down…" Lucky noted, "Unless they are big...in which case…"

"In which case?" Sora asked.

"Gh!" Yellow cringed as he took a solid hit from the Tsuyoindaver, making him stumble back.

"...That, or they become g-" Lucky began.

"Don't jinx it!" Green snapped, curving out of the way of a Tsuyoindaver's strike.

"I'm no Jinx; I'm Lucky! Nothing but good happens around me!" he then noticed one of the two higher ranked monsters point at Sora after getting his brother's(?) attention. The other nodded as he raised a remote, "Sora, look out!" he shouted, shoving him aside as suddenly one of their ships flew by and whisked Lucky away.

"Ahh! Lucky!" Sora gasped before tossing his shield into the air, causing it to transform into a black and gold chariot that was pulled by an energy-made white and yellow pegasus

"It makes life?!" Black gawked, "...That is one weird weapon."

"Not weird!" Sora shouted as he jumped onto the chariot and began to ride towards the ship that took Lucky, "I'm coming, Lucky!"

"...d'oh, I feel like I'm gonna regret this.." Garu muttered before jumping up, barely catching the edge of the chariot.

"Garu!?"

"I can't let that scrawny guy die! I want to help!" Garu panicked, "Now help me up! I'm gonna fall!" a crackle of thunder from a Thunder spell released by the chariot zapped the Indavers that tried to attack them...and caused Garu's fur to poof out, "...Not a word, kid. Not. A. Word."

"...Pffft…"

"I said no words!"

* * *

"Ghh!" Lucky coughed as he was dragged up into space, the ship releasing him to the cold darkness, "Grr…"

"**Idiot...he doesn't have anything to protect him out there…"** one of the aliens inside laughed as they watched.

"Yo…Yosha...Lucky…" he coughed out, "Even the worst of chances...can be good luck…" he struggled to breath, at that same moment a series of red stars began shining. The stars all formed a constellation in the shape of a…

* * *

"Look!" Garu pointed up, "Lion in the sky!"

"Huh?" Sora looked up, "Wow. I've never seen red stars before…"

* * *

"AH!" Lucky roared as a light began shining in front of him

He reached out and grabbed a hold of a small little marble of red light, it quickly took form into the same little globe as the Kyurangers had. The face within being that of a Lion with a wild fire like mane.

"YOSHA LUCKY!" he shouted just as things began to feel very warm...Lucky turned around and realized there was an actual meteor shower coming in from directly behind him.

* * *

"Is that a Meteor shower?!" Yellow panicked, seeing the giant burning red rocks shooting through the sky, many of them having torn apart the Jark Matter ships which where in orbit.

"YOSHA LUCKY!"

"...Was that Lucky?" Green pondered.

"AHH!" Sora and Garu's voices screamed.

"He's...surfing a Meteor!" Black shouted as he could see Lucky standing atop a slowly shrinking hunk of space rock, "..."

"You want to surf a meteor, don't you?" Green asked.

"Yes, very much. ...And then suplex it."

"We need to get your processor checked…" Green sighed.

"Wait...is he holding…" Yellow blinked as the meteor skidded across the ground, Lucky then held up his arm as as red glow shone from his hand.

"Yosha...Lucky! I get to be a Kyuranger afterall!" he smiled, revealing the Kyutama that appeared to him, "I told you...I'm the Luckiest man in the galaxy! So much so it has my back when I need it most!"

"You...you are crazy!" Garu panted heavily once he and Sora caught up with him, the chariot changing back to a regular Keyblade.

"Hehe! My heart rang true…" Lucky smiled, holding it up for them to see, "Jark Matter! I'm not letting you get away with what you're doing...Space belongs to everyone! It's for us to explore and experience! I will make it so everyone gets to enjoy that! To travel to world after world, connecting their hearts with the people of those worlds!"

=You'll need a changer to use it= Raptor noted before getting clonked on the head with one that landed in Lucky's hands =...Commander…=

=Oops. I pressed the open button for the storage instead of for prepping the weapons on the ship= Shou noted =...Um...don't tell the others, but we lost our shipment of sea salt ice cream from that nice McDuck fellow=

=I'm on speaker= Raptor informed.

"Storage?" Garu asked able to hear that before a second changer clonked him in the noggin, "Mommy?" he groaned, falling over.

"Guess if you're lucky, Garu's unlucky," Sora noted, chuckling before looking up, "Ah!" he managed to grab Black and put him where he was in time for Black's outstretched arms to catch the crate that had nearly flattened Sora.

"Oh. Caught it," Black noted...before Yellow and Green barely grabbed him to prevent him from suplexing the crate.

"Seriously...we need to get him checked out...he's been like this since he got that wicked blast to the head…" Green groaned.

"My turn!" Lucky shouted as he inserted his Kyutama.

**=Shishi Kyutama!=**

"Star Change!" Lucky declared as he tilted the Kyutama back and flipped the lever on the back before he aimed down and pulled the trigger.

**=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

Lucky shot down as a star formed below him. It swept up as stars formed across his body covering him in the same armored suit as the others. A helmet formed with a simple lion themed visor.

"Super Star! ShishiRed!" Red declared proudly as he swung his thumb across his mouth plate as it swiping his nose.

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" Sora awed.

"Wow…" Yellow awed, "The power of the Leo Constellation…"

"Alright Jark Matter…" Red declared as he took out weapon parts as he stacked the axe blade on the red handle and then the knife blade on top of that as he formed a large sword.

**=KYU SWORD!=**

"Let's test your luck!" Red pointed his sword forward.

"So cool..wait up, Lucky!" Sora shouted, his Keyblade changing back into the Kingdom Key before he transformed, "Second Form!"

"Come on Sora!" Red cheered.

The two rushed as they slashed at the two stronger alien combatant. They slashed them across the chest while rushing past them. The two swung and blocked their their weapons with powerful wings that countered them both. The two then thrust their blades forwards, lancing both monsters and making them stagger back.

"Fire!" both declared, pointing their swords as they unleashed twin blasts of fire which enveloped the monsters.

"He already learned Fire?!" Green gawked.

"I just gave it a try! Talk about Lucky!" Red laughed as he swung in a wide arc and hit both. He then leaned forward, letting Sora roll over his back and kick the one closest.

"Ha!" Sora laughed as he swung his Keyblade and sent out orbs of light which crashed into them both, making them stumble back as they sparked and leaked darkness from their bodies, "Sonic Blade!" he became a blur, shooting past the two Tsuyoindavers; each time and leaving a scratch on them before hitting them hard and sent them flying, "Back off!"

"They're doing good together," Green noted.

"Yosha!" Red cheered, swinging in a wide arc before aiming his changer arm and shooting the Tsuyoindaver, making it stumble back as each shot exploded violently.

"...grr…" Garu growled a bit, conscious as he looked at his Changer, "...Oi, how'd he get one of those Kyutama things? It can't be more than just luck."

"He followed his heart!" Sora shouted, blockign a striek from one of hte TsuyoIndavers, "The courage to protect space and the worlds in his heart called out to it, and gave him the power to fight!"

"...Followed his heart..." Garu repeated, looking at the changer before looking up at the sky.

"Ikuze!" Red cheered as he slashed another TsuyoIndaver.

=Amazing! ShiShiRed draws so much power, he may as well be some kind of walking battery!= Shou spoke via their changers, =I guess we really did get lucky to meet Lucky!= he laughed.

"Lucky, I got this one!" Sora shouted, deflecting a strike from the Tsuyo Indaver before slashing it back, "You go ahead and take care of that one!"

"Leave it to me!" Red declared, slashing at his own Tsuyoindaver, "Oh! Idea!" he prepared to use a Fire spell..before using the flames to cover his sword before doing a burning spin slash on the Tsuyoindaver, making it stagger back as sparks came off it, "Fusion Fire!"

"He's a natural...you'd think he and Sora were the same kind of warrior," Yellow noted, "...maybe it was fate for them to meet."

=Fate works in mysterious ways= Shou stated.

"Oh...looks like this goes here…" Red noted, plugging his Kyutama to his sword as it began charging up, "Oh! Sora, I think I just activated a super move!"

"Then do it! In fact...let me join ya!" Sora shouted as he pushed his Tsuyoindaver back, making it crash into its 'brother' as the young Keyblade wielder jumped next to Red.

The two held their weapons up as they began to glow. Both growled as they charged up energy before swinging down, Sending two cutting waves. However, an unintended result of their spell was they also summoned a barrage of meteors which crashed down around the monsters making for an even larger scale explosion.

"...did….did they unintentionally cast Meteor?!" Green gawked.

"Seems like it," Yellow replied.

"Ow...my aching processor unit…" Black groaned caught up in the blast.

"...oops. Our bad…" Sora and Red apologized.

"Well...least the Tsuyoindavers are gone," Sora added.

"Yeah!" Red cheered happily, "Let's celebrate!"

"Cool! I know a good restaurant that recently opened in Twilight Town!" Sora offered.

"Lets go!" Red cheered, swinging an arm around Sora as they held their weapons up.

"Sure….whoa!" Yellow cried as the ground shook.

Everyone turned around as the two Tsuyoindavers seemed to absorb mass amounts of darkness before merging and growing into a giant. Much larger than anything Sora had ever seen or fought before.

"...what was that you said? About the Tsuyoindavers being gone?" Green asked, glaring at Sora.

"That's….big…." both Red and Sora chuckled sheepishly.

Red then blinked, "We can fight him using those ships of yours!"

"Oh!" Yellow realized, "Let's go with it, Hammie."

"Champ!"

"Moo!" he agreed

They both pushed the Kyutama in a different angle this time before aiming and pulling the triggers.

**=OUSHI-CHAMELEON KAJIKI-VOYAGER!= **

With that orbs of energy formed around them before becoming solid and materializing as cockpits their ships from before flew in as the small pods flew up and linked to the back of the ships before completing and flying off.

"Okay..time for my ship!" Red shouted, mimicking what the other Kyurangers did

**=SEIZA GO! SHISHI VOYAGER!=**

Everyone stumbled as the ground began shaking once more. Sora and Red looked back as a chunk of the ground began to split open. Once it did, out flew a ship much larger than the others, easily 4 times larger than the others the Kyurangers had and _much_ bigger then Sora's Gummi ship.

"...Wait. That was hiding here in Radiant Garden?!" Sora gawked, _'Also...I really hope Leon and the others didn't notice that…'_

"IT'S HUGE!" Red shouted, "Well...I'll pay for damages later...right now...lets go Shishi Voyager!" he shouted as he shot and formed the cockpit pod around him and Sora.

"Woah!" Sora yelped in surprise

The orb docked onto the back of Shishi Voyager and locked into place. The ship blasted off into the sky and then space and looped around before flying back and tackling into the giant monster. Red roared as he drove up and crashed the giant into the moon floating around the world of Radiant Garden. The monster grunted in pain as Shishi Voyager looped around once more.

=Amazing...This has to be the strongest Voyager out of all the ones we've discovered!= Shou gawked over the com system within the cockpit pod.

"Yosha lucky!" Red beamed as he moved the control sticks forward, "Shoot!" he ordered as the two side wings which resembled the claws of a lion lifted and began to shoot missiles each one zeroed in on the monster and began to bombard it.

The lion-themed spaceship opened its jaw and released a large energy cannon. The cannon began charging before unleashing a blast of red energy which left a burn mark across the giant Tsuyoindaver's chest.

"Man, this thing's got some kick!" Red laughed as he flew around, "Hm...what else could this baby do? Sora, take over while I test this changer!"

"Awesome!" he cheered, taking his seat as he moved the Voyager around and kept shooting at the giant monster, his Keyblade glowing faintly as theshots seemed brighter than normal.

"This way's attack...this way's transform...this way is summon Voyager...So what's this way make?" Red muttered as he drew an actual diagram of what tilting the Kyutama which way did what.

"Dunno, b-WOAH!" Sora yelped when he narrowly piloted the Voyager out of the way of the giant monster's strike, "Whoa...this cockpit spins around...talk about handy…" he realized, _'Might talk to Donald about upgrading the Gummiship...once it's repaired. Don't want him to flip his beak if I call while it's damaged.'_

* * *

"I feel jealous...his is so...big," Black muttered. Green stifled a laugh at that, "What? ...It is big!"

"We get it, Champ…" Yellow sighed.

=I get it...it's a weight joke right?= Shou asked.

"..." Yellow facepalmed as Green ended up laughing loud and long, "Just...Let's just focus on winning."

"More little buggy things are on the ground!" Black stated, "Spada, Hammy, support our new teammate! I will protect the civilians down there!" he declared.

* * *

"Huh...There's more down there," Red noted.

"More Heartless!" Sora gasped, "I gotta get down there!"

"Okay! I'll loop around and drop you off. Ah look, there's a cargo bay in here...WHOA! This thing's deluxe!" he laughed as a door opened below the cockpit, "Sora, we're gonna bomb them with a Keyblade wielder special!"

"Gotcha!" Sora nodded, "Oh man...This is so cool~!"

"Ready...set...drop!" Red cheered, hitting a button as the cargo bay floor opened and let Sora drop and sky dive down on the Heartless.

"Woohoo!" he cheered, summoning his Kingdom Key and striking the ground, sending the small black creatures flying into the air with several dissipating instantly.

Sora turned around just as several Heartless where slashed by OushiBlack. He grunted, swinging his axe and cutting through the armor of some of the stronger armored Heartless. He then lifted and threw his weapon as it flew like a boomerang and cut down several Heartless who grew wings and took to the air. As his weapon came back, he swung it out and blocked a sneak attack Sora didn't notice from being too busy staring at his skills.

"Watch your back, little Aibou!" Black declared, "In the ring, two fighters on the same team need to watch each others back for cheap shots!"

"Got it, Champ!" Sora nodded, "...Oh! Champ, I got an idea for a Team Attack!"

"Eh? Wh-" Black began before Sora made him lower down a bit before whispering something to him, "...I like it. I like your spirit kid!"

"Alright! Let's do this! Champ!" Sora called out as he jumped into the air.

"Ora!" Black roared as he began to do a spinning lariat at high speed with his axe, Sora jumping upside down on his shoulders as they created a black cutting tornado.

"**Rage of the Ring!" **The two roared as the tornado began to tear through a majority of the Heartless. As the tornado died down, it showed the two in the air before they shot down, slamming their weapons hard into the ground, causing rock pillars to burst forth and impale some of the larger Heartless there.

"WHOO~ That was the best!" Black whooped.

"Yeah!" Sora beamed.

"Those guys are insane grr…" Garu muttered watching them fight, "I bet with power like that...this world can be saved." he muttered, touching a necklace hidden under his cloths.

=Garu, look out!= Raptor shouted.

"Hmm?" Garu blinked before tensing, looking back to see a few Soldier Heartless jumping at him. He growled and jumped out of the way of their attacks before holding his hands up and brandishing his claws, "Grrr…" he growled as he glared at them "Tsk...I can't hurt these things...not like them...it'd just be like my world all over again…"

"...Garu…" Sora whispered in worry, overhearing that last part, making him remember what happened to his world before the darkness took it, "...Garu!"

"Hmm?"

"Take this!" Sora shouted as he tossed him his Keyblade.

"Eh?! Wh-" Garu began before he caught it, causing it and his necklace to give off a blue glow, "Whoa?!" he panicked as the glow grew brighter, forcing him to dig his necklace out as the blue gem flashed and became…

=A Kyutama!= Raptor gasped.

"Huh?" Black asked, "HAhahahaha!" he laughed, "That Lucky guy really is the luckiest man in the universe...not just one but two new teammates plus this awesome little guy!" he laughed as he kept the Heartless away from Sora.

"...wha...how did you…" Garu began, looking at Sora with wide eyes.

"I had a feeling in my heart you needed a way to fight..to help against the darkness," Sora answered, "And it responded to your heart."

"Thanks, grr!" he cheered before grabbing the other changer which dropped and strapping it to his wrist. He then twisted and slotted his Kyutama.

**=Ookami Kyutama!=**

"Star Change!" he shouted shooting forward as the energy covered him, his suit was slightly different instead of a smooth suit which looked like leather, his suit was covered in...fur which was blue like Garu's actual fur, and his claws became part of the gloves adding to his beastly design uniqueness, "Beast Star! OokamiBlue!" he declared

"Haha! Three on a small army…" Black laughed as Blue jumped and landed next to him and Sora.

"Thanks, kid." Blue said, handing Sora back the Keyblade, "Let's take these creepy little things down!" he growled as he took out the red handle for the Kyurangers weapon and attached the Axe blade to a connector in front of the handle and the blades curved up and extended slight to form…

**=KYU CLAW!=**

"AWO!" Blue howled as he became a blue, slashing multiple Soldier Heartless as the evaporated into smoke, releasing the hearts trapped within them.

"Can't let him have all the fun!" Black laughed.

"Right!" Sora agreed.

"Sugoi!" Red awed, seeing the new Blue Kyuranger, "Congrats Garu!"

"AWO!" Blue howled out in response.

The three on the ground shouted as they slash their way past the Heartless. Their arms swinging around as blurs as they tore through the swarm of them. Several of them bunched together and formed a tornado of sorts and lunged at the three. Blue and Black grunted blocking the Heartless tornado before Sora jumped over them and slashed at the mass of Heartless several times, making it back away. The three then roared slashing and sending it stumbling back a bit.

"Aim for the core at the center!" Black shouted as he aimed his changer and charged up a powerful blast.

"Oh!" Blue and Sora nodded, Blue raising his changer as Sora aimed his keyblade.

"Fire!" Sora shouted as he and Blue fired some shots at the exposed core, making the tornado stagger back.

"Hmmm…" Black growled tilting his Kyutama back.

**=SEIZA ATTACK!=**

"Ha!" he roared, shooting as a giant orb of purplish energy fired out and slammed into the core and caused a large explosion as the Heartless where forcible dispersed.

"Blast em!" Blue shouted as he and Sora stood back to back and swung their weapons around and locked on all the still living Heartless. Both then fired as their weapons unleashed a barrage of energy blasts which all flew out and hit multiple Heartless, clearing the sky of them after a series of explosions.

"Awesome…" Sora laughed as they finished the last of them.

"Lucky!" Blue looked up to see the three ships struggling to put down the giants.

=Ah guys, I think I know the final command of the changer!=

"You do?" Black asked.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

=Everyone tilt the Kyutama to the right and pull the trigger!=

=Okay!= Green and Yellow nodded.

"Let's go up and join them!" Black ordered to blue.

"Oh! I get a cool ship thing, too!" he realized. He formed the energy pod/cockpit before it flew up and docked with a mechanical wolf robot.

Everyone then followed Lucky's suggestion and pulled the trigger of their changer.

**=SEIZA DOCKING!=**

With that, all 5 ships flew up. Blue and Black's Voyagers tilted at a 90 degree angle and stood like legs. Meanwhile, Yellow and Green's flew around as they all lined up with four ports on ShishiVoyager. They all docked as the cockpits rotated around. Each one flashed as the lion head twisted around and revealed a human robot face within its jaw. KajikiVoayager formed a right arm with OushiVoyager forming a right leg. The left arm was formed by ChameleonVoayager, and the matching leg by OkamiVoyager.

**=KYURENOH!=**

"Giant Robot~!" Sora cheered, stars in his eyes.

"WE CAN DO THIS!?" Yellow, Green, and Black shouted, shocked.

=Of course you can. Though I thought it'd be with our ship, but I guess it's just for travelling= Shou noted =Though maybe we could use the Gummi ship for a head and the rest of the ship as the body, arms, and legs…Nah. That's stupid=

"A lot of this is stupid!" Green complained, "But also very...very cool!" she ranted.

"Ikuze!" Red ordered as Kyurenoh twitched, "Ah? How do we walk?" he chuckled.

"We got it!" Black and Blue declared as KyurenOh stomped forward.

"I guess I'll handle the weapon," Yellow laughed as the KajikiVoyager's nose folded and became an actual sword. KyurenOh slashed the giant Tsuyindavers making them stagger back.

"I'm not useless either!" Green declared as her arm punched one of them before launching its chameleon tongue and dragging the poor giant monster in and slashed apart by the right arm's blade.

"...oh geez!" Sora tensed as he realized something, "What'll happens to the city while they're fighting...or what if Leon and the others see it?!"

* * *

"...Uh...Leon? Guys?" Yuffie spoke up, looking out the window and seeing the giant fight, "You might want to come here and look at this."

"Yuffie, I swear if it's just Merlin doing something kooky again, I'm going to…" Leon began before looking out the window, "...Merlin, what did you do?!"

* * *

"Let's settle this!" Red declared as KyuRenOh slashed the last Tsuyoindaver making him stumble back. He tillted the attack setting two times as did the others.

**=GALAXY!=**

KyurenOh raised its sword up as it began glowing, absorbing energy from all five cockpits and the pilots inside. The energy made the blade glow and seem to lengthen above the giant robot's own stature.

"**KyurenOh Star….BREAK!**" the Kyurangers all roared as it swing the sword down, tearing apart the ground and cutting both giants clean in two. After a few seconds, they burst into brilliant explosions.

"They did it!" Sora cheered, "Way to go guys!"

"Yes!" Red cheered as KyurenOh struck a victory pose.

"Awo!" Blue howled happily.

"We are the champions!" Black added.

"Oh my...That's a big tear in the street…" Yellow muttered.

"Oh man...there goes our pay for the month...or year…" Green sobbed.

"Don't worry guys! I got it!" Red laughed.

* * *

"Uh...Hundred thousand...five hundred thousand...wait, no. I'm sure I have bigger bills." he muttered, going through his wallet as everyone gawked, "Darn...I think I lost that million dollar bill...Will you take it in hundred thousands?"

"..." Yuffie tugged Lucky's face multiple times, "He's not Mr. McDuck."

"I'm Lucky! The universe's luckiest man...that also includes lotteries!" he laughed not at all bothered, "Also who's that? He sounds like fun!"

"He's set up an ice cream shop here and it's being run by employees while he's travelling worlds to open more," Yuffie explained, "Mmm...I could go for some ice cream…"

"Yuffie," Leon glowered as Tifa worked out the amount needed to be paid with Lucky.

"He wins the lottery every week…?" Garu muttered in total shock.

"Yeah, it gets hard to have so much cash on hand at times...so I just give it away at random!" Lucky cheered, "Sometimes I just toss it over random worlds while driving."

=He's an idiot…= Champ muttered =A totally accurately named idiot=

"Come to think of it, I really won't be needing most of this cash since I got a job now," he muttered, handing over his wallet, "You guys use it!"

"...sweet! Th-" Yuffie began before Leon took the wallet, "Hey~!"

"I don't trust you with Money or Munny after you convinced Tifa to go with you to the Golden Saucer," Leon deadpanned.

"It was to bond~!" Yuffie argued.

"We had to take jobs for Mr. McDuck and several other people for nearly a year in addition to our normal jobs to pay off what you two spent," Leon pointed out.

"He's got us there," Tifa nodded, making Yuffie slump and whine a bit.

"I hope this helps you guys out," Lucky smiled, happily.

"Ours!" Shou quickly declared, dragging Lucky back, "Our Lucky!"

"Commander!= the two girls of the team barked.

"Do you how useful this guy could be!?" he argued, "He literally always wins the jackpot!"

=Yes, but he's not property= Raptor scolded =And he already said he'd join us, so please stop embarrassing everyone!=

"Embarrassing….what is that?" he asked, scratching his head with his cane.

"I like this guy." Lucky smiled.

"...And you're leaving with them, Sora?" Leon asked, looking over at the Keyblade wielder.

"Yep! They...kinda suplexed my ship," Sora sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Please don't tell Donald the Gummi Ship got wrecked?"

=I did a suplex!= Champ cheered.

"Hammy." Spada muttered as she smacked Champ's head with a brick.

=Why you do that?=

"We think your wierd glitch with suplexes goes away if we hit your head hard enough."

=Don't be silly...I have no glitch! I am just the champion of the ring and my signature is the SUPLEX!=

"You're a loony," Hammy deadpanned.

=I am not a bird! That's Raptor=

=You do know I'm not really a bird, right…?=

"I said 'loony,' not 'loon!'"

=Is there a rabbit constellation?=

"Not 'looney tune!' 'Loony!'"

=Oh, there's the moon=

***WHAM!***

"NOT LUNA EITHER!" Green barked as Champ twitched on the ground in a crater shaped like him.

"3...2...1...he's down!" Lucky laughed.

"New Heavyweight champion!" Shou declared holding Green's arm up.

"EH!? I don't want that?!" she complained, "What girl wants such a title?!"

"Tifa probably," Yuffie chimed in.

"You stay out of this!"

"Hahaha! This is great!" Lucky laughed, enjoying the atmosphere.

Unknown to the group, a familiar black cloaked figure was watching from atop a nearby building.

"Well...this is an interesting turn of events," Xigbar noted with a slight smirk, "So our little Keyboy joined up with a bunch of star protecting, galactic heroes in spandex…gotta say, never saw that one coming." he looked out at the gash, "And maaaaaaan...They got something fierce….should I tell the old man about it?...nah. He'll notice soon enough." he shrugged before walking into a mass of darkness.

* * *

"Okay, now do we have everything we need?" Shou asked, "No sudden debts to the Gullwings or those three nice people or some sorta loan from the magician that turned me into a teapot?"

"Two times!" Hammy snapped at him.

"I'm asking about math! I'm asking about if we have anything left to do here!"

"Mmm~!"

"As I was saying, if there's no more distractions…"

"Nope," Sora shook his head, holding a Keychain shaped like a silver Lion's head, "We're good I think."

"Alright...then let's get a move on." Shou sighed.

"Wait...is this all of us?" Lucky asked. Having changed into his new Kyuranger uniform, with dark blue jeans and red and white sneakers, a shirt colored grey and white camo pattern, and the team jacket which of course had his personal color red on it. Garu also got the same jacket but he's had his personal shade of deep cobalt blue offsetting the jackets universal navel blue just enough to tell a difference.

"No...the legend says there are nine Kyurangers…" Shou muttered.

"So we have to find them." Lucky smirked, "Leave it to me and Sora!" he cheered, closing his eyes, "Sora...aim your Keyblade that way!" he declared pointing to the far left.

"Got it!" he nodded aiming his Keyblade as they opened a portal to take them to the next world.

"Wait...where are we going?" Hammy asked.

"I don't know...but I bet we'll find new Kyurangers there!" Lucky declared.

"So you just had him point in that way because you pointed with your eyes closed?" Garu asked.

"Of course. He is lucky after all!" Sora grinned.

"Good enough for me!" Shou cheered.

"You can't be serisoe commander…" Spada muttered.

"Yes~" he gave a thumbs up, "Raptor...into the portal!"

=I demand a raise...and paid vacation…= she responded, doing so anyway.

"This should be fun~!" Lucky beamed.

"...May your heart be your guiding key," Sora spoke, earning the group's attention, "What? It's something I learned from Goofy. Yen Sid said it before we left for Twilight Town."

"Well then...my heart and my luck says...our new friends are that way!" Lucky smiled.

* * *

Sitting in the back of a diner where two figures. What made them exceptionally strange was that one was a robot made of golden body plate armor, his armor made of smooth gold plating with silver material covering the gaps in his armor to protect his inner workings, a blue line running down the right most side of his chest and going down his leg where it continued and intersected with a red mark. His head was rounded, with an arch of alien letters etched into his forehead, his face was made up of a Y shaped visor with yellow glowing eyes and a glowing symbol for a mouth shaped like an upside down chalice, two horns extended from the side of his head and had small little dangling weights like earrings. Sitting in front of him was a human looking male, pale complection, with medium-length silver hair which fell around his head, he wore a matching silver attire consisting of a long sleeves shirt and pants. His face was the epitome of neutral it was if the muscles in his face where totally relaxed and he gave no expresion what so ever. What made them stand out most though….the other patrons and workers of the diner, where all Anthropomorphic Animals, such as Ducks and Dogs; all standing and wearing clothing and as tall if not taller as well as some shorter then the two aliens.

=Goisu!= the robot spoke as he examined a gem of some kind, =Pure Orichalchum + ore, the best haul ever! Huh, Naga?=

"Yes." he stoically nodded, "It was...Goisu." he said with an angry growl.

=That's anger...wrong emotion, Naga= the robot sighed =Let's see who should we steal from next...think big target, major pay day!=

"Duck." Naga spoke.

=No thanks, I don't eat...also...its creepy watching you eat entire plates yourself…=

"No...duck," Naga pointed at the TV screen.

=And once again Scrooge McDuck has outdone himself with Twilight Town's newest restaurant, Leh Bistro= an announcer stated =Could it be that he's finally gonna come out of retirement and become an adventurer once more?=

=Agepoyo wei! Let's do it!=

"Duck." Naga nodded simply while taking a sip of his milkshake.

=Don't organics get brain freeze?= he asked.

"Balance...what is Brain Freeze? Also why does my head hurt profusely?"

=Nevermind, we got a duck to rob, woo-oo!=

* * *

_GT: Oh the headaches...This will be fun._

_Z0: Welp...they say the universe is Vast...we are taking that to a Radical extreme here. _

_SZ: Oh ho massively...and we are hyped for it! KH is one big massive crossover already as is...so…_

_Z0: Does this make it like some kind of...Mega crossover...oh lets make a bingo card of crossovers!_

_SZ: Perfect!_

* * *

**Jiaki, Kyuranger: Hearts of the Stars!**

Sora: That's a huge safe!

?: Sowa! What are you doing here?!

Sora: Donald?! Goofy?!

Balance: Run, boys! We got the goods!

?: Hands off me fortune, ya thieves!

Naga: Duck.

Lucky: Oh...this looks like fun!

?: Lads...we're off on a treasure hunt...to the lost city of Atlantis!

?: Not with the boys you're not!

?: Uncle Donald!

**Star 2: The Richest Duck in the Universe**

* * *

_Journal entries_

_Lucky/ShishiRed: The self proclaimed luckiest man in the universe. Sora met him when he crashed into the Gummi Ship after surfing on a comet. While in Radiant Garden, he gained the power to become ShishiRed, a member of the Uchu Sentai Kyurangers. He wins the lottery every week to the point he just gives money away. ...Maybe we shouldn't let Scrooge know he does that._

_Garu/OkamiBlue: The second latest addition to the crew. He lost his world and swore to fight against the people responsible for it, Jark Matter. Garu comes from a race called Wolfmen...however despite their name they are not actual Lycanthropes, but rather humanoid canines. Kinda like Goofy...only all of them are blue. With some help from Sora and the Keyblade, he was able to transform into OkamiBlue, and helped drive back Jark Matter and the Heartless from Radiant Garden._


	2. Star 2

_GammaTron: *hides in a vase in a studio filled with vases with lids before SZ and Z0 enter*_

_SZ: *coughs as they walked in*god we gotta stop doing this!_

_Z0: Indeed…*pauses* Hmmm...this feeling…*spins around and kicks the vase GT was hiding in sending it bouncing around the room before crashing into SZ*_

_GT: *pokes out of another vase far away from Z0 for a moment before going back in* BAZINGA! *pokes out of another* BAZINGA! *goes back in*_

_SZ: 0-0….first...ow...second..what just happened?_

_Z0: Oh...making a fool out of me…*pulls out RyusouKen* Korra! *begins chopping all the vases* You do this in a ball pit and don't think I won't call your Mom on you! *continues cutting* _

_GT: *pokes out of SZ's hat* He is aware that those vases were Scrooge McDuck's collection of priceless vases from Pompeii and that this studio had been rented out by him for storage, right? *goes back in* Soft Bazinga._

_SZ: ...oh Z0…you done screwed up...*looks at teh readers*And we don't own anything in this aside form original content._

_Z0: Okay MeraMera time! *lights on fire* _

_Scrooge McDuck: Alright, here to check up on me vases and…*enters and sees the wreckage and the burning Z0* Me vases! Oh, you no good scallywag of a fire breather!_

_GT: *pokes out of an empty trash can outside of the studio as it blows up* There goes the deposit. *goes back in* Softer bazinga..._

* * *

The Ship Orion floated through the endless expanse of space. It should have been moving, however…

"So...we ran out of fuel," Shou Ronpo spoke, sitting in his captain's chair, "...Does anyone have any ideas on what to do?"

=I told you we needed to stop at the Intrepidville Space Station= Raptor sighed.

"Ya...I thought we'd have enough to reach the next world and refill there…" Shou muttered, "Sorry…" he chuckled.

=...= Raptor put her clipboard down as she stood up =Baka…= she spoke simply before running at him.

"AH!" Shou panicked as she began chasing him around, "Sorry! I apologize! I'm just an old dragon!"

"He should be thankful Donald's not here…" Sora whispered as he looked out the window, hoping to see any nearby worlds, "See anything yet, Lucky?"

"Nothing yet…" he spoke, "But I got a feeling we're close...just a feeling!" he smiled, "Like that feeling when you pull a winning ticket!"

"Have you ever had to deal with running out of fuel for your ship?" Hammie asked.

"Not really. It ran of smiling," Sora replied.

"...Smiling?" Spada repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah! It's really handy! We always get where we need to go as long as we smile!" Sora cheered, "What about you, Lucky?"

"I've run out of fuel all the time!" he cheered, "But there's always a meteor shower...a comet...a gravity pull towards a planet...the time I was sucked into a tractor beam by space pirates...nice people!"

"...Seriously?" Garu raised a brow.

"Yep!" Lucky smiled, "It always makes adventure exciting! I never know what will happen...but it's always fun to meet random new people!"

=Yosha! That's always the best!= Champ cheered, lifting a fist up in the air from where he was sitting, unknowingly lifting it at the same time Shou was running behind him, causing the dragon to be caught in his throat by the raised fist, flip around it, and land flat on his back.

"Ah…." he gasped in pain as he rolled across the ground and smacked into the control console.

=Eh…?= Raptor blinked.

=What happened to him?= Champ pondered as Hammie started giggling.

"Throat...hurt…" Shou wheezed.

"Oh, I think there are lozenges in the Gummi Ship," Sora noted as he went off to get them.

=Hmm...Even if the engine is broken, we might be able to salvage the energy converter they used for turning smiles into energy= Raptor noted before following the teen =Wait up, please, Sora=

=Wow. You must have done a lot of screaming today= Champ noted as he helped up Shou =Were you practicing in front of a mirror for intimidation roaring like I do?=

"I...don't want to hear it from you…" he coughed out before pointing at Hammie, who had fallen over when he giggles turned into laughter from Champ's obliviousness at the moment, "...Or you…"

"Hope we find the next world...I'm ready for some adventure," Lucky whispered in excitement.

* * *

"Ahh~! Get off of me!" a voice screamed as a lone boat docked at a pier shook for a moment, scaring off some nearby seagulls.

"Hold still, Uncle Donald!"

"Goofy, help me out here!"

"Hmm?" Goofy blinked, his mouth full of food as Donald ran by, one of his nephews currently trying to get his sailor uniform off.

"Morning, Uncle Donald!" Huey greeted, currently cooking something at the stove.

"Gawrsh...you sure love to rough house with the boys, Donald," Goofy spoke, slurping up another pancake.

"It's compli-get off of me, Louie!" Donald snapped once he got said nephew off.

"Uncle Donald, we talked about this. You can't wear that in case you get called back into action...or for a job interview," Louie stated.

"Not until I know you boys are safe and sound," Donald argued, "And I do have a job!"

"Outside of being the court wizard which, due to the current situation with the Heartless, is currently unavailable to be performed since Disney Castle is currently on lockdown?" Louie asked.

"...Well true, but…"

"And besides, you're not gonna get that job unless you have a nice big breakfast!" Huey added as he presented a plate with a fish on it, some eggs on top of it with the words 'We believe in you, Uncle Donald' written in ketchup on the plate.

"...eck…" Donald cringed once the fish deflated before shaking it off, "Just turn that stove off, Huey! What if the boat burned down while the babysitter's here? ...Speaking of whom, where is she? She should've been here by now!"

"...Oh I knew I forgot something…" Goofy spoke.

"...Goofy?" Donald asked.

"She called earlier and said somethin' about you givin' her a new address."

"I didn't give her a new address!" Donald snapped, unaware of Huey and Louie looking at each other mischievously, "Crazy old bird…where am I gonna find another babysitter?"

"I could watch th-" Goofy began.

"Not happening," Donald instantly replied before the boat's engine suddenly began to rev up, "Huh? I didn't…wait…" he shot a look at the two younger ducks, "Where's Dewey?"

"Sleeping," Louie replied simply.

"Who's Dewey?" Huey replied, making Louie slowly turn to face him and give him a look that said 'Really?'.

"...Don't move," Donald ordered as he walked off, "That goes for you too, Goofy."

"Hmm?" Goofy blinked at that.

"...'Who's Dewey?'" Louie deadpanned at his brother, "Seriously?"

Donald opened the door to the room where one steers the boat, there was the third missing triplet dressed in a blue T-shirt with a long sleeved lighter blue shirt underneath.

"Alright boys we'll get to Cape Suzette and back before anyone realizes we're gone!" he cheered, messing with the wires, "So long Dorkburg! Hello ...Uncle...Donald…" he said slowly as he turned to see his fuming Uncle, "..eh heh...wh-what's up?"

* * *

"...You were supposed to get him out by 10 o'clock, _Hubert_," Dewey hissed at his brother, the three locked in seat buckles in the back of Donald's car.

"You were supposed to signal before starting the boat, _Dewbert_," Huey hissed back.

"We never get to do anything, especially after our shop went under," Louie muttered as he slumped in his seat with his hood pulled over his head, "Lousy no good greedy Moogles…"

"We didn't even have any money anyway since you kept wasting it on stupid schemes…" Huey grumbled fixing his hat.

"They were not stupid! They were brilliant!" Louie argued his hood, falling down as he sat up.

"Boys…" Donald began from the driver's seat, turning the rearview mirror to look at them, "If we want to keep the boat afloat...ugh, we just gotta do things we don't want to do…"

"Donald you don't mean…" Goofy realized what he meant.

"Yup…" Donald sighed as he typed in something on his car's GPS system.

=Destination: McDuck Manor=

"McDuck Manor? As in Scrooge McDuck?!" Huey gasped as he shot up from his seat.

"The Bajillionair?!" Dewey added.

"You're finally gonna sell us…" Louie noted.

"I'm not gonna...look. He owes me," Donald sighed.

"Oh boy…" Goofy sighed at his best friend, "Ya may as well just tell 'em…"

"Tell us what?" the trio of younger ducks asked.

"Ah...you'll see..." Donald spoke, "Somehow it's less painful running around on misadventures with Sora…"

"You think he's doing okay after we left?" Goofy asked.

"I'm sure he's fine...unless he ended up destroying the Gummi ship…"

* * *

"Think we can put it back together?" Lucky asked, holding a piece of the Gummi ship.

"Raptor sure took it apart well…" Sora muttered, "I can't even tell what goes where anymore."

"You two should stop moving pieces…" Hammie complained, "How will she be able to put it back together if everything's not where she left it…?"

"Ah…" both blinked before panicking, "AH! This goes here...no there!"

"Seriously, Donald's gonna kill me i-" Sora began.

=A World has been spotted= Raptor spoke from the ship's intercom.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky cheered.

"Sweet!" Sora beamed as he shot up, "Hope it's one I haven't been to!"

"Wherever we land, it should still be fun!" Lucky spoke as they made their way to the bridge of the Orion.

"These are the coordinates that Lucky and Sora gave us…" Shou muttered as they looked ahead, "But as far as we can tell, this is a planet safe from darkness...But if Lucky's luck rings true...another Kyutama and Kyuranger should be on this planet."

"...That is a big safe," Sora noted, looking at the world before them.

=That is Duckburg, home of the universe's richest duck, Scrooge McDuck= Raptor explained

"Wait Duckburg…" Sora spoke, "Donald and Goofy went there!"

"Yosha Lucky! Tons of friends are waiting for us!" Lucky cheered, "Ikuzo, minna!"

"Hold it!" Shou declared as he shot up, "We need to choose who will go down there."

"Choose?" Sora asked.

"The energy the Kyutama is indeed vast...however it has its limits as well," Shou explained, "Having too many Rangers battling at once would be like a drain on the battery...of course, the energy will refill over time...but that's a bit of an issue nonetheless. Furthermore with how big the crew is getting, we can't send everyone down to one location. So we shall pick an away team to search the planet. Everyone, Kyutama." he spoke as Raptor placed a roulette device down before him, "We shall roll and the five Kyutama to pop out will be the Ground team!"

"But I don't have one…" Sora pointed out.

"Don't worry; we shall just use the keychain from your Keyblade as a proxy!" Shou declared.

"Wait, what?" Sora blinked twice.

"Too late!" Shou declared as he dropped all the items into the roulette, "Now Kyuulette a chance!"

At that, the lights turned off as multi-colored spotlights shone on him and a Disco ball dropped from the ceiling. A music track then began playing as well.

=Kinotama tama tama tama kyu kyu Kyuu~=

Shou began dancing as he waved his arms up and down, "Hey~ Hey~"

=Kinotama tama tama tama kyu kyu Kyuu~=

Raptor clapped along slowly, =Hai...hai...hai…= she muttered as Shou moonwalked across the floor before spinning around.

"Kyu!" he declared, spinning the Kyuulette as it deposited, the Lion Kyutama with Sora's Keychain stuck to it, with Chameleon, Wolf and Bull Kyutama following after, "Hai! The away Team is decided!"

=Why the Dance!?= Champ gawked.

"To add some zing to it!" Shou declared as he spun in place, only to stop as a pop sound was heard "Ow! Commander Shou is going down...timber..." he spoke, falling flat on his face.

"Is...he gonna be okay?" Sora asked in concern.

"He'll be fine. He just needs his medicine and some rest," Spada smiled.

"No...no...medicine...blarg…" he groaned on the floor, "Ah...If you kids find some off time down there, bring back some sweet ingredients to make desert!"

"And make sure you kids stay on the right track," a new voice spoke up.

=What was that?!= Champ jumped, quickly bringing his axe out as he looked around.

"Oh, that must've been Jiminy," Sora answered as a small cricket in a tophat and suit hopped out of one of his shirt's pockets, "Was wondering why you've been silent until now."

"Well I found myself amazed at all that was happening…" he chuckled, "Imagine this. Don't see stuff like this everyday now, huh Sora?"

"Yeah. Still amazes me now," Sora nodded.

"Goes to show the universe has lots to show us!" Lucky cheered, "Alright...let's go, guys!"

"On to adventure!" Sora added.

* * *

"...You sure he's home, Donald?" Goofy asked, the car parked before a large gated mansion, said mansion on top of a large spiral hill.

"Hopefully not," Donald muttered as he looked over at an Intercom, "Mrs. B, open up! I need to get out of here before…!"

***HONK! HONK!***

"...He shows up…" Donald sighed as a limo was behind his car, the sound of a door opening following the honking.

"Hey! Jettison that jalopy from my driveway this instant, ya deadbeat!" a voice snapped in a scottish accent.

Donald sighed before stepping out of the car. Turning around, he and the owner of the limo approached one another. The owner was a duck, much older than Donald. He wore a red coat with black ends on his long sleeves and a folded collar, a dark red patch on both his elbows, and a black belt. A pair of black spats covered his feet while a tophat was upon his head. A pair of pince-nez spectacles laid on his bill while he had a black cane with a white tip in his hands.

"Donald Duck…" the elder spoke.

"Uncle Scrooge," Donald sighed.

"_Uncle _Scrooge!" the triplets shouted as they began jumping around in the backseat.

"Howdy, Mr Scrooge!" Goofy waved.

"Goofy," Scrooge tipped his hat politely before staring off with Donald once more.

"You're looking good," Donald noted.

"Still living in that boat?"

"Yep. Still a trillionaire?" Donald replied, Scrooge's response merely pointing at the gate with his cane where a peacock flew by in front of the mansion in the distance behind the gate, "Good good…"

"Surprised yer not with your friend Sora right now…"

"Something came up…" Donald replied, "So…"

"So..._Jettison that jalopy from my driveway this instant, ya deadbeat!_" Scrooge barked, poking Donald in the chest with his cane for emphasis.

"Oh here we go! Giving orders like your the richest duck in the universe!"

"I _am_ the richest duck in the universe, now move!"

"I'd love to! It just so happens, I have a job interview!"

"So why are you just standing there yelling?!"

"Uh, you both are yellin'," Goofy noted.

"Be quiet, Goofy!" both ducks yelled.

"Well good to see ya both are still so alike!" Goofy laughed, not at all bothered by their snapping at him, all while the Triplets were gawking at the entire scene.

"Oh, and Mrs. B said you would watch the boys!" Donald added as he motioned to the triplets, "Can you do that without losing them?"

"Of course I can!" Scrooge replied.

"Fantastic! Thank you _soooo_ much!" Donald said as he walked back to his car.

"Yer welcome!" Scrooge shouted before blinking, "Wait...what now?"

"He got you again, Mr. Scrooge," Goofy chuckled, bringing the boys out of the car to meet him.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie, meet Scrooge McDuck," Donald spoke as he stood behind the boys, "Remember; no tricks. No lies. No trouble."

"Yes Uncle Donald," the triplets replied.

"I wasn't talking to you…" Donald stated, shooting a quick stink eye at Scrooge, who in turn shot one back.

"Hey now...none of that," Goofy spoke, "Donald yer gonna be late, so come on! Let's get a move on!"

"...Right…" Donald muttered, shooting Scrooge one more look before walking back to the car with Goofy.

"...You know I just realized somethin'. Couldn't we have had Sora…?"

"No way. Not after the time he crashed the Gummi ship."

"Didn't you have a part in that, too?"

"...Goofy…" Donald began as he closed the driver's side door, "I will cast Blizzard on you...and I will make it look like an accident."

"Fair enough. A-hyuck!" he chuckled.

* * *

"...That...is a huge mansion…" Sora muttered as he looked up at the mansion, "Also...Are you sure this is the right place to land?"

"Something kinda draws me here," Lucky smiled, "Also, it's where the arrow pointed when I spun it on this spinning thing." he said, holding up a piece of paper with an arrow spinner.

"...Let's hope we're not on someone's private property," Hammie stated as she looked around, "Last thing we need is a world's police coming after us…again."

"Come back here, you stuck up bird!" Garu growled, chasing a peacock, "What's with that 'I'm better then you' look you keep givin' me?!"

"Oh for...seriously?!" Hammie snapped, "...Champ, don't think about it!"

=Think about what?= Champ asked, pausing mid-step as he was a few inches away from a gold statue of a dollar sign.

"You know what!"

"...Wow. And I'm usually the one to get yelled at by Donald…" Sora muttered, the group unaware of a limo coming up into the driveway.

"Okay, lads...just...um...find something to do a…" Scrooge began as he climbed out of the limo..and soon took notice of Sora and co, "What the?! What are you doing trespassing on my property!?"

"Eh?" they all blinked as they turned to face him.

"I got him!" Garu shouted, carrying the Peacock under his arm, "But...he somehow won my respect...Oi, who's the Geezer?" he asked pointing at Scrooge.

"...I'm giving you five seconds to put the peacock down…" Scrooge warned, "And to take back the 'geezer' comment."

"Oh I'm so scared. Like you c-" Garu began before Scrooge's cane hit him square between the eyes, knocking him over as he dropped the peacock while the cane came back to Scrooge like a boomerang, "...ow…"

"I tried to warn ye…" Scrooge shook his head before looking at the other, "As fer the rest of ya, g...wait...Sora lad? Is that you?"

"Oh! Hey, Mr. McDuck," Sora greeted.

"Oh, this is a day," Scrooge groaned, "I swear, Donald had better not have left out me having to watch ye as well."

"What? Donald was here? Ah man...I've been looking for him." Sora sighed, "I want him to meet my new friends."

"Yo! I'm Lucky!" Lucky greeted.

"Wait, is that a thing about him or his name?" Scrooge asked.

"Both," everyone replied.

"I'm the Luckiest man in the Universe!" Lucky cheered.

"That doesn't sound possible…" Scrooge muttered.

"Hey Uncle Scrooge, what's..." Dewey began as he poked his head out of the limo, "...guys...Sora's here."

"Sora?!" Huey and Louie exclaimed as they poked their heads out to see the young Keyblade master.

"Huey? Dewey? Louie?" Sora blinked once he saw them, "What are you guys doing here? Don't you have a shop to run in Radiant Garden?"

"We did, but some Moogles ran us out of business," Louie explained before muttering, "Greedy little fluff balls..."

"It was Louie's fault…" the other two deadpanned.

"That's adorable! Their names all rhyme!" Hammie smiled, "They're like some cute set of little ducks!"

"Hey hey! We are _not_ cute! W-is that a _robot bull_?!" Dewey gasped once he aw Champ...who tried to sneak towards the statue again.

=Ah! I was not going to flatten this with a suplex so I could make it into a new champion belt!= Champ whistled as he jumped away from the statue.

"A suplex, eh?" Scrooge asked as he walked up, "You mean...like so?"

***WHAM!***

"No suplexing me gold statue," Scrooge scolded, stretching a bit to pop some bones in his back, as Champ's foot twitched while the upper half of his body was stuck beneath the ground.

"Whoa…" the boys awed.

"Amazing...wait up, Scrooge-Jiichan!" Lucky called out chasing after him.

"...Were you aware he could do that?" Hammie asked Sora, who had a look of amazement and shock on his face.

"No...no I didn't…" Sora shook his head.

"Did you see that?! He just suplexed that robot like it was nothing!" Dewey shouted.

=I can still hear you…= Champ spoke, tearing himself free as he dusted himself off =That was a great move!= he cheered.

"Well duh! He is the greatest adventurer who ever lived!" Huey spoke up.

"He is?" Sora blinked.

"Yes!" the triplets replied in unison.

"I heard he's so epic, he defeated a rock giant and carved a statue of himself out of its leg!" Dewey said excitedly.

"I heard he's so smart, he figured out the mystery of the Chupacabra...turns out it was a shaved bear!" Huey added.

"I heard he's so rich, he only hunts for treasure...just to swim in it!" Louie finished.

"Wow...I never heard those stories!" Sora smiled, "I just heard he was a really good businessman, but to think he was such an amazing adventurer! Why didn't Donald tell me about those before?!"

"Maybe the same reason he never told us that Scrooge was our uncle?" Louie guessed.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"He didn't tell you about your own uncle?" Hammie asked, "Did something happen to their relationship in the past?"

"Honestly, we don't know," Huey shrugged.

"Hopefully Uncle Scrooge will tell us while he's telling us stories of his adventures!" Dewey beamed.

"But you three are just little squirts…" Garu grumbled, getting up, "What good would you three be on an adventure if you've never been on one before?"

"...Shall we use that on him?" Dewey asked his brothers.

"You mean the one that scarred that one babysitter?" Huey asked.

"Hey, to be fair...she had it coming," Louie countered.

"Don't think you're clever!" Garu snapped, smacking all three along the back of their heads, "And don't think I can't hear you. My ears aren't for show!"

"OW! Jerk…"

"Of course I'm not gonna let you little runts pull a prank on me! What are ya, stupid!?" Garu complained.

"Garu, stop picking on kids…" Hammie sighed.

"You're lucky I got stuff to do or I'd knock some respect into you brats!" Garu complained.

"Uh...maybe we should head inside?" Sora suggested, "Maybe Mr. McDuck can help us find what we're looking for."

* * *

"Why do ya keep following me, lad?" Scrooge complained as Lucky walked after him.

"'Cause you're amazing! Maybe meeting you was also my good luck!" Lucky explained, "You see; we are Kyurangers. We're looking for a rare items called Kyutama...with them, we can protect all of space from some real nasty people and monsters!"

"Oh…" Scrooge spoke in sarcastic awe.

"So I figure since you are such an amazing Adventurer and Treasure hunter, you can help us find them!" Lucky explained, "Finding little globe things should be an easy task for someone as amazing as you, Scrooge-Jiichan!"

"Excuse me if my Japanese is a little rusty...but do you keep calling me...old man?" Scrooge asked.

"Nope...Uncle!" Lucky shook his head, "It's what everyone else calls you, right?"

"You don't much understand how that term works, do ya lad?"

"Not really...I never really had a family," Lucky spoke.

"Oh well lucky you then...oh, I'm getting your name now." Scrooge realized.

"Eh?" Lucky blinked.

"...N-Nevermind. Listen lad, as much as I'd like to help ye with yer little adventure, I'm rather busy at the moment," Scrooge stated as he began to walk off.

"But...why not? It's not because of your age, is it?" Lucky asked, making Scrooge instantly stop, "I mean...if you're an adventurer, age shouldn't be relevant, right?"

"No...it's not because of my age!" Scrooge complained, "I am just very busy! A business doesn't run itself!"

"Please? It's just for a bit while we're here," Lucky explained, "As long as we find the Kyutama, we can find the rest of the Kyurangers...and we can protect the universe together!"

"I don't..I...oh you…!" Scrooge began to fume, "MRS. BEAKLY!"

"Eh...Beakly?" Lucky blinked before he was suddenly grabbed from behind, "?!"

"Please show him the guest room...hopefully some time in there will make him forget his silly little proposal."

"Eh?"

* * *

=Eh heh heh...oh this is gonna be good…= Balance whispered in a giddy manor, him and his partner hiding out in some bushes near Scrooge's mansion =Those weirdos have the old duck all distracted, so his Bin should be easy pickings right now!=

"Balance...is this wise?" Naga asked.

=Don't worry about it, Naga! Leave it to the genius Master Thief...that's me…= he laughed, =That old treasure hunter does the easy part for people like us: steal it from cursed temples and ancient ruins. He gets all the curse and magic nonsense...and we get to steal the treasure from their silly collection!=

"Why do we not just take the treasure from those places ourselves?"

=But then we'd get cursed…= Balance argued.

"Hm...yes, that logic is sound…" Naga nodded as they ducked down as people passed the window.

"Whoa...you're really strong!" Lucky grunted.

"...Big duck," Naga noted quietly.

=Wah. That's a big dude…=

"No...woman."

=...I don't get ducks= Balance turned away and towards the side.

* * *

"...Well...this happened…" Lucky muttered, sitting in an empty room covered in dust and cobwebs, "Now what do I do?" he walked over to the door, "Huh. That's a lot of dust on the doorknob. Must have been a long while since he last had a guest." he blew on it...only for the knob to fall off and the door to open, "Lucky~!" he cheered, walking out, "I'm not giving up just yet, Scrooge-Jiichan!" he smiled running off down the hall, ignoring the sound of someone trying to break another door open.

"Stupid! Door! Open!" Dewey complained.

"I can just...open it, you know…" Sora's voice spoke.

"How did we end up rushed into this dusty old room!?" Hammie complained.

"The strong lady gave Garu a bone…" Sora spoke.

"Dibs!" Garu declared as if something was in his mouth.

"...Wait! Idea!" Dewey beamed, "I'll just use these marbles!"

"And how are marbles…?" Hammie began.

"I'll use them to hit the doorknob really really hard."

"...That sounds like something Champ would say."

"Again...I can just open it ya know," Sora offered once more.

=I'll use this table to smash the wall!= Champ shouted before a smacking sound was heard =Sorry…=

"URGH! UGH! GRAH! STUPID! DOORKNOB! COME! OFF!" Dewey grunted as smacking went off until a clatter went off and Dewey pushed the door open, "Nailed it!"

"Can't believe that was your best plan," Louie muttered sarcastically.

"You know Sora can magic anything open…" Hammie pointed out.

"Kinda my thing," Sora smiled.

"Yeah...but I did it!" Dewey argued proudly.

"Congratulations...you did something that would have taken Sora a second...in 4 minutes…" Garu muttered.

"Grr…" Dewey growled before a whip snagged around him...and dragged him out, "Ah! Help!"

"Dewey!" Huey and Louie freaked before the whip grabbed them too.

"...What just happened?" Garu asked.

"Boobie trap?" Hammie asked.

"Who boobie traps a door?!" Garu complained.

"Commander Shou when he drank that Rum he bought from a Moogle," Hammie replied.

=I was stuck to the ceiling for a month and no one noticed!= Champ noted.

"Again, we thought you went on that month-long wrestling tour you won," Hammie sighed.

=That only happened sixteen times!= Champ complained.

"Do we care what happened to the chibi's...or…" Garu asked his ear twitching as he listened to them from across the house, "'Cause it sounds like they are being interrogated by an angry little girl…Ah, now the green one is crying for the old duck..."

"Interrogated?" Sora repeated as he shot up, "Should we h-"

"Wait. Now the angry little girl is sounding more...excited...and possibly needy," Garu stated his ears twitching, "...and apparently the green one is the evil triplet."

"That...kinda makes sense," Sora shrugged.

"Still...maybe it's best we should help," Hammie suggested, "...and hopefully find Lucky in the process."

* * *

"Gah! Come on you…!" Scrooge grunted, trying to get a diving suit on, "Come on, ya blaggard! You won't get the best...of Scrooge...McDuck!" he gasped once he got the collar over his head, "Okay...just need t-"

"Scrooge-Jiichan! Where are you?!" Lucky's voice called before the door to the room Scrooge was in opened, "Oh! There you are!"

"How did you escape!?" Scrooge snapped.

"Oh, the door just opened for me!" Lucky smiled.

"Wha-wh-but-what!?" Scrooge gawked before shaking it off, "Nevermind. How'd you even get past Mrs. Beakley?"

"She had to deal with the others escaping...and her Granddaughter vanishing into the vents again," Lucky smiled before he looked up as he heard sounds from the ceiling, "Ah! That must be her! Hi!"

"Just what kind of group did Sora get mixed up in…?" Scrooge muttered before looking around, "...I feel like I'm gonna regret this, but can you keep a secret, lad?"

"Hmm?" Lucky blinked before nodding.

"Good. Then read this," Scrooge said as he handed him a newspaper.

"Snow over a reef?" Lucky asked.

"Aye...First time in 50 years…" Scrooge grinned before motioning to a stone tablet, "That weather report aligns perfectly with a Papuya prophecy. A shift in currents in the ocean may present a pathway to...Atlantis, the lost city under the sea!"

"Oh! Sugei!" Lucky awed.

"Yes, and this is my one chance to find it!" Scrooge added, "Mrs. Beakly! When yer finished, I need four oxygen tanks, two pressure gauges, a pilot…"

"I'm a pilot!" a well-built duck in a brown chauffeur's uniform with orange hair informed, poking his head in.

"...a week's provisions, an experimental deep sea sub…"

"I'm a pilot," the duck offered once more.

"Isn't Beakley-san your maid, not a secretary?" Lucky asked, scratching his head in confusion before a pen shot through the door and impaled halfway through the wall by Scrooge's head, "Oh, nice shot."

"...I'll just...stay out of it…" the duck whispered as he slowly moved away.

"...Oh! Maybe Atlantis is where the Kyutama is!" Lucky beamed, "C-"

"No."

"But I didn't even get to finish…"

"I already knew what you were gonna ask, so no," Scrooge stated as he grabbed a diving helmet, "I'm not gonna stay here, cooped up like a retired old man, toiling away the years of my life around family, which by the way is nothing but trouble."

"Eh? Trouble?" Lucky repeated.

"Yes, trouble! Call me a 'has been,' will they? I am not a 'has been.' I am an 'Am now,'" Scrooge grumbled while putting the helmet on, "Besides, I'm Scrooge McDuck! I made my name by being tougher than the toughies, and smarter than the smarties! And I made my money square...on my own. Nope. No nephews, no family."

"...You sure you don't need help?" Lucky asked, noticing Scrooge slowly tilting on one side due to the heavy helmet.

"Nope. Didn't need help then, don't need help n-" Scrooge began before he fell over, "...A little help, lad?"

"Sure!" Lucky beamed, lifting him back to his feet with one arm, "You know...everyone needs some help. No one can do everything."

"..." he sighed, "Maybe they're right."

* * *

=Oh, so you landed at Scrooge McDuck's manor= Shou noted =I've heard of the businessman. Was known in his youth as the King of the Klondike and was able to terrify and tame even the most vicious of predators by roaring at them after their attempt to assert dominance failed to even crack a raised eyebrow from him=

"King of the Klondike...That sounds really cool! ...What's a Klondike?" Hammie asked.

"Heck if I know...sounds like an ice cream bar…" Garu muttered.

=I wonder if I can give it a bodyslam…= Champ noted before the vent above them opened and Champ's hands were filled with a young girl with a pink bow wearing a blue vest over a magenta button shirt and a purple skirt =Oh, hello=

"Wow. They weren't kidding about a giant robot bull," the duck noted, looking up at Champ as Huey and Louie fell out and were caught by Hammie while Dewey fell out after another moment on Garu's shoulders.

"It's raining little ducks," Garu deadpanned, "Can we leave before it rains something bigger and less annoying?"

"How did you get in the vents?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I know how to get into every nook and cranny here," the fourth duck noted before gasping, "Oh my gosh! You're Sora, one of Donald Duck's best friends and wielder of the Keyblade! Though you keep losing your keychains for some reason or other."

"D'oh…!" Sora slumped, "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

"I mean...you somehow lost your Keyblade's ultimate form...twice…" Hammie brought up.

"So you know everything about this place?" Garu asked, ignoring Sora pouting to look at the girl.

"Yep! Webby Beakley, at your service!" she replied.

"Ever seen something like this?" Garu asked as he showed her his Kyutama, "We kinda need it to save the universe."

"Hmm...oh! I think I know a place that might have it!" Webby beamed as she ran up to a door, "Behold...the Wing of Secrets…" she presented as she opened the door, revealing a darkened room with various objects in it.

"Woah…" Huey and Louie awed as they ran in to look.

"Dewey, check it out!" Louie beamed.

"Yeah...whatever," Dewey huffed as he walked past him, earning a raised brow from Louie.

"It smells dusty in here…" Garu muttered as he kicked over a stack of magazines, "Oi...what is this? Just some store room?"

"Not just any store room; in here is a collection of many of Mr. McDuck's adventures!" Webby explained as she motioned to a statue of a Chinese dragon holding a gong, "Such as the Gong of Pixiu. Hit it three times to unleash unspeakable evil..."

"...Champ, no," Hammie instantly spoke the moment Champ was about to make a step.

=Aw…=

"Any reason for the green sticky notes?" Hammie asked as she walked over to Louie as he was putting said sticky notes all over.

"Calling dibs on stuff," Louie replied, earning looks from everyone, "What? He's like super old."

"Whoa there!" Webby yelped, grabbing his arm before he could put one on a stone-made glove with an eye in the center of the palm, "Do _not_ touch that! That is the Medusa Gauntlet. One touch can turn organic matter to stone. The only way to be safe from it is to not be touched by it, have something blocking contact with organic matter, or be the wearer of the glove."

"Okay, so we'll call this one a maybe," Louie shrugged.

"Real rebel rouser, that one," Garu deadpanned.

"Hey! I found a picture of Donald with Uncle Scrooge!" Sora exclaimed.

"Huh?" Huey and Louie blinked as they rushed over to Sora, Dewey just following behind them with a skeptical look.

"Wow. I haven't seen him in a sailor uniform since the Timeless River," Sora noted as he looked at a torn painting showing Donald swinging from a rope of a viking ship with Scrooge holding his cane like a sword, "Still...never seen him d-"

"It's fake," Dewey deadpanned.

"Huh?"

"Aside from going on adventures with you, Sora, Uncle Donald has never done anything cool," Dewey stated.

"...Yeah, he's right," Huey agreed after giving it a thought.

"Totally fake," Louie added.

"I wonder what he's swinging away from," Hammie pondered.

"Probably a stage rope," Dewey replied, the scepticism heavy in his voice, "Again, he has never done anything cool."

"What? Are you kidding me? Donald Duck is one of the most daring adventurers of all time!" Webby assured as Hammie reached to the part that had torn out of the frame and pushed it up.

"Who's this?" Hammie asked.

"Hmm? Who's who?" Sora asked.

"Th-"

"This has gotta be a fake," Dewey spoke, "And I bet everything else in this room is too."

"That's not true!" Webby argued before motioning to a picture of Scrooge standing on top of a hairless bear, "What about this picture of Chupacabra?"

"Photoshop," Huey replied.

"Uh...this...treasure chest?" Webby asked, opening said item.

"Probably bought from a Moogle," Louie shrugged.

"This…" Webby began before something covered in a large white sheet began to rise from the chest, "Gh...ghost?!"

"Probably some tacky halloween decoration," Dewey countered before the large white sheet spun and looked down at him.

"Hey, who are you calling tacky?!"

"That voice! That's Pete!" Sora exclaimed.

"That...d'oh...hold on…!" the figure under the sheet grunted, fumbling in getting the tarp off before getting it off finally, revealing him to be a large, black cat with a peach mug with several teeth poking out of his mouth wearing a blue and red uniform, "Bah! Finally! That's right, keyboy!"

"What are you doing here?!" Sora demanded, summoning the Kingdom Key.

"Like tha-WHOA!" Pete began before yelping when he fell over, "...Darn portal of darkness...dropping me in that small space…"

"...Should...we be concerned?" Garu asked.

"Very," Sora replied, "He works for Maleficent!"

"Gh?!" the triplets tensed as they shot behind Sora, who quickly got into a defensive position.

"What are you gonna do? You're weaker than the last time I saw ya," Pete smirked as he got up, "And seeing as you don't have those two numbskulls with ya, looks like your all alone…"

"Shut it." Garu spoke as a shield slammed into Pete's face, leaving an indentation of his face in it.

"Ow!" Pete grunted as he pulled the shield off his face, "Oh you...wait. Who are you guys?" he asked once he noticed Garu, Hammie, and Champ, "...Yer not Keyblade Wielders too, are ya?"

"Nope," Hammie smirked, "Just another group of meddling weirdos from across space with super powers." she smiled, "Also I wouldn't take a step forward if I was you."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Pete asked as he moved to do so, only to trip, "WHOA!" he looked down to see his legs tied together, "What's huh?"

"Because I tied your shoes together…" Hammie spoke, trying not to laugh.

"Oh you little…!" Pete growled in frustration before putting his thumb and pointer finger into his mouth, letting out a loud whistle, "Heartless, get these brats!"

"Ah nuts…" Sora, Hammie, and Garu complained just as some Shadows, Soldier, and a few large fat Heartless formed from the shadows of the room.

=You...are mine= Champ spoke, lifting Pete up =Hello...I am Champ...Prepare to kiss the mat and hear the ten count!= he spoke, flexing his arm before aiming at his face.

"Oh geez…" Pete paled before Champ's elbow slammed into his face, "D'oh!"

=I ain't done with ya yet!= Champ spoke, grabbing Pete's leg and dragging him away =Moo!=

"Yikes! These are Heartless, aren't they?!" Webby yelped.

"Yeah!" the triplets replied, quickly pulling her out of the way of a Soldier that tried to attack her only for Sora to slice through it and jumped out of the way of a Soldier jumping at him...only for it to slam into the gong.

"Eek! Only two more times!" Webby panicked.

"Find someplace to hide!" Sora shouted to the kids as he slashed a Shadow Heartless, "We'll take care of these guys!"

"I hate how easy it is to summon grunts!" Garu complained, blasting them with his Seiza Blaster, "Why doesn't this place have lights!?" he complained, cutting one down with his claws.

"I think...its a garage!" Hammie complained, kicking one of the Heartless away before blasting another.

"Seriously!?" Garu complained, kicking another Heartless away before shooting it.

"What?! This isn't a garage!" Webby argued from her hiding spot.

"Uhm...Webby…" Sora spoke up while he pointed at Hammie, using a garden hose as a whip to snare several Heartless.

"Pretty sure Old Man McDuck just tosses his old junk in here!" Garu complained, blasting a Heartless.

=MOO!= Champ roared as he tossed Pete across the air...and landing face first into the gong =Hammie did it…=

"Ahh! That's twice now!"

"...That sounded worrying…" Pete noted with a groan as he got up, a grin growing on his face, "Heartless, keep them busy! I'm gonna hit this thing again!"

"Oh no, you won't!" Garu complained before the Heartless cut him and Hammie off, "Whoa...oh come on!"

"Guys!" Sora spoke as he cut some Heartless down only for them to continue multiplying, "This is bad…"

"Yeah...tell us about it!" Louie complained.

"We have to stop him! One more hit and something terrible will happen!" Webby spoke.

"What could be worse than this!?" Louie panicked.

"What in decimal domes is going on in here?!" Scrooge's voice demanded, making the group slowly turn to see a fuming Scrooge standing in the doorway.

"Ah guys!" Lucky cheered as he took a step in, in the process, he bumped into some boxes and sent them all tumbling over like Dominos. Everyone watched as they tumbled until an exceptionally large...and heavy tower of crates tipped over...right over Pete and some of his Heartless.

"...ow…" Pete groaned.

"...What just happened?" Huey asked.

"That was Lucky's Good Luck…" Hammie muttered, "More or less everything works out for us as long as he's around!"

"That looked less like good luck and like some kind of random string of events that just turned out useful…" Scrooge admitted as one box opened and something rolled over to Lucky's feet.

"Oh...a Kyutama!" Lucky cheered.

"There was one here?!" Garu and Hammie gawked.

"Yeah...but it's different. See? It's not all one color like ours...it's clear," he held it up, showing the image of a shield within the clear orb.

=Ah, that's because it's not a Change Kyutama, but a Skill Kyutama= Shou informed.

"Yosha Lucky…" Lucky whispered in awe.

"Okay, maybe he is good luck…" Scrooge admitted, "Now somebody tell me what's going on in my garage!? And what are you kids doing out of yer room?!"

"Worry about that later!" Sora shouted as a pair of Large Body Heartless began to approach the group, "There's still some Heartless to take care of!"

"Oh, wonderful," Scrooge noted as he cracked his neck before flipping his cane up into a riposte position, "I need a little something to vent."

"Uh, sir, I…" Hammie began before Scrooge charged at the two Large Body Heartless and slid underneath the left one's legs while grabbing one leg with his cane and pulled, causing it to fall over onto its face before he used it to grab a shovel nearby and jumped on top of it and used the shovel like a pogo stick, decapitating it and dispersing it into smoke, "?!"

The other Large Body turned to Scrooge slowly. The old duck chuckled before stabbing the shovel into the ground and flipping a panel in it up, revealing a cannon. He pulled the rope and a cannonball fired, taking it out.

"Is that a cannon?! He has a cannon?!" Louie asked.

"I have cannons all over the mansion," Scrooge replied, "Now, who summoned the Heartless?"

"Pete did it," Sora pointed at the downed cat, who groaned as he poked his head out of the pile of boxes.

"Oh, you again," Scrooge noted with annoyance before cracking his knuckles.

"Urgh…" Pete groaned before shaking his head quickly and getting up, "Oh, you wanna go, old man?" he inhaled before roaring at Scrooge, who simply let him roar while rubbing his knuckles on his coat, "...Not even a little scared?"

"Allow me to reply with the following," Scrooge replied before inhaling and letting out a vicious snarl, "GRRRRAWRG!"

"EEK!" Pete screamed as he spun around and ran into a wall, "Ugh!" he fell over onto his back, knocked out, "Ohhh…"

"...You can come out now," Hammie noted to Garu, who was hiding behind Champ who was hiding behind Lucky who was hiding behind Hammie.

"Eh-heh-heh…" Lucky chuckled sheepishly.

"Move," Hammie elbowed Lucky, knocking the boys over and onto the ground.

"And that takes care of that," Scrooge snorted, tossing the shovel over his shoulder and causing it to bounce off a Shadow Heartless that was backing away, causing it to poof and the shovel to land where he had grabbed it, "Now what in the name of the Loch Ness is going on in here?! Why are you all out of yer rooms and in me gare-age?!"

"..." Lucky moved to speak.

"Besides you, Lucky," Scrooge sighed as he closed his mouth, "Alright, lads, out with it." he turned to Sora and the Triplets, "Why are you out?"

"...We can explain," Louie spoke.

"I...ugh. Unbelievable," Scrooge sighed, shaking his head, "I invite you into my home…"

"You locked us in a room!" Louie argued as he and his brothers glared at Scrooge.

"I gave you marbles!"

"Oh, those are fun to play with!" Lucky beamed.

"See!?" Scrooge motioned to him.

"All we wanted was to hang out with you!" Huey stated.

"Well now you have, and look at the mess it's got me!"

"I guess family is nothing but trouble...right, _Scrooge_?" Dewey asked.

"...Oh he heard that…" Lucky whispered in realization as a look of anger began to form on Scrooge's face.

"Everybody out…" Scrooge growled.

"But…"

"I said _OUT!_" Scrooge snapped as he banged the gong with his cane, making everyone but Lucky cringe and back away, "Oh what are you gaping at? The curse is only activated when you hit the gong three times and-and-and..." he heard a cracking sound coming from behind, "...You hit it two times already, didn't you?"

"Pete's fault!" Sora, Hammie, and the boys pointed at the unconscious Pete.

The gong fell over as the dragon statue behind it cracked as stone peeled off, revealing a large golden Eastern Dragon. It opened and closed its tired jaw a few times as it got used to breathing once more. Its nostrils flared as it smelled something...something it hadn't smelled in ages...something...wonderfully delectable.

"Uhm...Commander...any chance this is a relative of yours?" Hammie asked.

=Rude! Not all dragons know each other, Hammie...By that logic, that's my great grandpa...which it is not!= he paused =Though...Great Grandpa Long did have gold scales...Grandpa?=

"That's Pixiu, the Gold Hunting Dragon," Webby informed as the dragon roared before breaking out through the ceiling.

"Gold hunting? Sounds great!" Louie noted.

"Not when you're Duckburg's single largest owner of gold!" Huey argued.

"Ack! Me Money bin!" Scrooge panicked upon realizing the same thing. He rushed forward and grabbed Pixiu's tail just before it flew away, "To your rooms!" he snapped just as he was pulled away by the dragon.

"Ahh! Mr. McDuck/Scrooge-Jiichan!" Sora and Lucky freaked as they ran after him.

=...Yeah. I don't think that was your grandpa, commander= Champ noted.

"Might as well help," Hammie suggested, "You kids st...wait. Where are th-"

"They ran off after the old man with the girl saying something about eating a hamburger," Garu answered.

"Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Cause I don't like 'em…" Garu replied honestly.

"What about Lucky!?" Hammie asked.

"He jumped onto the dragon with McDuck…" Garu muttered.

"YOSHA LUCKY~!"

"And Sora?"

"Lucky's foot caught his jacket and pulled him along," Garu replied as he looked down at Pete, "Might as well take him for interrogation."

"D'oh…"

* * *

=...Okay...no guard in sight…= Balance whispered as he looked around, him and Naga near a tall building with a large golden 'S' on it =Heh heh...this is almost too easy…=

"Dragon."

=I'm sorry, what?=

"Dragon," Naga repeated.

=...No one summoned Bahamut, did they?!= Balance freaked as he looked around =Last thing I need is the dragon king after me!=

"No...that dragon," Naga pointed at the golden dragon flying their way, "I have read of this...those dragons eat gold."

=Eat gold...but...I'm made of gold…= Balance spoke before he panicked =RUN NAGA RUN!=

"But I'm not made of gold," Naga noted.

=JUST RUN!=

"Yes," he spoke, running with him.

"Whoa! I've never ridden a dragon before!" Lucky grunted, climbing up the length of Pixiu's body catching up with Scrooge, "Talk about Lucky!"

"How is any of this lucky!?" Scrooge complained.

"Cause I never would have gotten to ride on and potentially fight a dragon if I never met ya!" Lucky smiled.

"Ugh…" Scrooge sighed before a pinkish blur of light shot by them, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Lucky asked.

The blur struck a building, revealing it to be Sora with a soft pink sparkling glow coming off his body. He tensed before shooting off towards another building before doing it once more to hit an extended pole hanging from part of a building, becoming a spinning blur. He shot up into the air above Pixiu before throwing his Keyblade down at the dragon, striking it in the head and making it roar in pain. Pixiu stumbled around in its flight, doing several twists that caused Scrooge and Lucky to lose their grip only to land closer to its head. Sora yelped as the tail smacked him, knocking him away from them.

"Sora!" Lucky called out as he pulled out his Kyutama, "Mawa Slide!" he spoke, sliding the globe so its lion image formed, he then slammed it onto his Seiza Blaster before tilting it forward, "Star Change!"

With that, a flash or red sparkling light replaced him with ShishiRed as he grunted and used his suit's new super strength to climb further towards Pixiu's head before grabbing his horns. He grunted as he pulled and forced its head to turn to the side, making it turn against its will. ShishiRed grunted as he made the dragon fly straight up into the air.

"Attaboy, Lucky! This pesky gold hunting dragon will rue the day he thought he could mess with the likes of Scrooge McDuck!" Scrooge declared before the dragon ended up smacking into some buildings in its ascent, each time ending with Scrooge being whacked by both dragon and building, "Ugh...It'll take more than a...bruised spine...to shake ol' Scrooge...ya bad...dragon dog…"

"Ah!" ShishiRed realized he was getting hurt, "Kono…" he grunted, aiming down towards the water, "Ah!" he shouted as they dived down...and then back up, "That...hurt more than it should have…" he grunted as he clapped his hands together and brought them down on the dragon's head, making it cry in pain as it flew around erratically with each strike, "I just need to keep you from getting to that big building…"

"Lucky!" ShishiRed looked down to see Sora shooting up at Pixiu, "Let's hit this guy at the same time!"

"Ah!" he cheered as he punched Pixiu one last time before standing up and jumping off his head as he pulled out his weapons and built them into the KyuSword.

The two flew at the dazed dragon as they held their swords back. As soon as they reached the dragon, they swung and slashed Pixiu, making it roar in pain as the two used their free hands to grab the dragon and climb back on its back.

"Nice shot, boys," Scrooge noted, "But that won't keep him down for long."

"Huh? Why?"

"Why do you think he was turned to stone? He regenerates as long as there is undiscovered gold in the world," Scrooge explained as he pointed with his cane, showing the slash marks already healing up, "Uh-oh. Hold on tight, lads."

"Why?" Sora asked before Pixiu bucked hard and knocked all three off.

"That was why!" Scrooge screamed.

"Whoa! I think we made it mad!" ShishiRed spoke, "We need to take it down in one blow!"

"Well, think of something fast or we're going to land…" Scrooge began before the trio landed on top of a red plane, "...on a plane?! Wait a minute. This is my private plane! Who's having a joyride on me private plane?!"

"Lucky!" Garu called as the cargo bay door opened, "Get in here!"

"I think we know…" Sora chuckled as he spotted Dewey hanging onto Garu's leg to keep from being blown out of the plane.

"Inside!" Scrooge ordered before they quickly go in, "I thought I told you to go to your rooms!"

"No time!" Dewey replied, "How do we stop this thing?"

"It's mystical in nature, so we need something mystical to beat it! Like an Oblivion Mirror or a Medusa Gauntlet…" Webby replied.

"You mean like this?" Louie asked as he held up the Medusa Gauntlet, earning looks, "What? I was gonna give it back."

"So we're gonna turn it back to stone?" Sora asked.

"A sound plan," Scrooge replied as he put it on.

"One question," Hammie noted as she pointed at the nearby window, showing Pixiu ripping open the roof of Scrooge's money bin, "How do we get him down there?"

"I grabbed the garden hose," Huey offered.

"Hmm...Champ, was it?" Scrooge asked.

=Yep!=

"I need ye to wrestle that dragon to buy us time," Scrooge ordered.

=YEAH!= he roared he then turned to the door =Open the door…= he snorted as steam was expelled from his nostrils.

"Yes sir, Mr. Big Robot Bull that I just met today!" the orange-haired duck from earlier now in a brown aviator's uniform replied from the steering.

"Since when is Launchpad a pilot?!" Scrooge gawked.

"Wait, what?" Garu asked, "AH!" he panicked, running up to the cockpit section.

"Go Champ!" ShishiRed and Hammie ordered.

=MOO! Star Change!= OushiBlack roared as he jumped out and was able to grab the Dragon's tail =Half Nelson!= at that, he jumped and began wrestling the dragon, making it fly around erratically.

"Oh, you know he's loving this," Hammie noted.

"Too much so!" ShishiRed laughed.

"Okay, you're good to jump," Huey noted, "Any questions?"

"Aside from when Launchpad became a pilot?" Scrooge asked.

"Launchpad, we need a sweeping dive on that dragon!" Huey called.

"Yes, sir, random kid I just met!" Launchpad replied.

"I have many concerns about this!" Garu complained.

=That all you got?! THAT ALL YOU GOT?!= OushiBlack roared.

Pixiu roared at the black-wearing mechanical minotaur until he felt something grab his tail. Pixiu looked to see a smirking Scrooge holding Pixiu's tail by the Medusa Gauntlet as it was quickly turning to stone. Pixiu roared in shock.

"Now, Champ! Give this nasty dragon a nice piledriver!" Scrooge ordered, releasing the tail.

=MOO!= OushiBlack roared, grabbing Pixiu by the throat and twisting it around to let gravity bring them down.

The dragon's jaw opened to roar, but it was too late as the stone already reached its face. OushiBlack slammed said dragon head first into the roof of the Money Bin, forming a gaping hole in it. A cloud of gold dust came up as he fell within.

=Now this...is a champion's reward!= he laughed, buried in a sea of gold coins and precious gems.

"Whoo-hoo!" many on the plane cheered.

"Um, everyone? The garden hose snapped," Hammie noted.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed as Sora and the kids pulled the hose in, revealing it did snap, "Uh-oh…"

=I got to suplex a dragon!= OushiBlack laughed before looking up to see Scrooge falling =Oh! I got him! I got him!= he shouted as he jumped up and scrambled around to try to catch Scrooge, who turned his fall into a dive and hit the money =Ah! ...Is he dead?=

Scrooge poked out of the money and spat out a few dozen gold coins, "Ah, that was the highest dive I've ever done into me money bin."

"EH!?" ShishiRed gawked, "He can swim in money! That's awesome!"

"I knew the rumors were true!" Louie cheered.

"This has been quite the enjoyable day," Launchpad noted as he looked over at Garu, "Right?"

"The ground! The ground!"

"The grou-Oh no! The ground!" Launchpad panicked before the plane crash landed before the money bin, "...Whew. Everyone alive and okay?"

"Make the world stop spinning…" Hammie groaned as Sora grunted as he struggled to get untangled from the hose with the triplets.

"That was awesome!" Webby cheered.

"Well, my record of safe crashes is intact," Launchpad noted as Garu groaned, his face pressed against the cracked glass.

"You know I thought I liked you…" he spoke, unsticking his face from the glass, "Now I'm gonna maul ya!" he growled, chasing after Launchpad.

"Everybody okay?" Hammie asked, helping up Webby as they looked at the tangled boys. The two looked at each other before poking two sides of the tangled mess...making it untangle and send them all falling in different directions.

"Yeah!" ShishiRed cheered, flashing back to Lucky, "That was awesome!"

"Just glad everyone i-" Sora began.

"Everyone! Front and center! Now!" Scrooge ordered, making everyone tense as they stood straight, "...Not you, Launchpad! Just...focus on cleaning yer mess!"

"Oh! Can do, Mr. McD!" Launchpad saluted as he walked off.

"And the rest of ye…" Scrooge began as he glared at the others, "Sora, in the short time I've known yer friends and the boys, they've wrecked my home and my money bin, unleashed an ancient evil…"

"Technically, you were the one who banged the gong," Garu noted before flinching at the look Scrooge gave him.

"And you almost got me killed...twice!" Scrooge finished before pointing his cane nearby, "And you two! Don't think I don't notice you trying to sneak of with me money."

=Gh?!= Balance tensed, his arms full of bags with Naga just holding a large diamond.

"Balance...we have been...caught," Naga spoke, dropping the diamond while holding his hands up.

=Ah mou…= Balance groaned, dropping the bags as he held his hand up =Okay we give you've caught us, the infamous interstellar phantom thieves…=

"Kaitoh BN," Naga added as they crossed their arms.

"I will be dealing with you two in a moment," Scrooge informed with Balance swearing that the whites of Scrooge's eyes turned yellow while his irises turned bloodshot crimson for a moment, "And as for the rest of ye…!"

"Hoo boy…" Sora gulped as Scrooge glared at the group...only to end up chuckling as it evolved into full blown laughter, "?"

"That was incredible!" Scrooge laughed, sitting between the kids on some nearby rubble as he pointed at Dewey, "When you pulled us into the plane, you said 'no time'! Oh and a Medusa Gauntlet…" he turned his attention to Webby, "Who would've thought of a Medusa Gauntlet?! Brilliant! Oh and your new friends, Sora…! Ha ha! Never have I met such a colorful group of kids like this before! In fact...all of ye are nothing but trouble!" he added as he got up, "Ahh...oh curse me kilts have I missed trouble."

"...so…you're not mad?" Lucky asked.

"Oh far from it, Lucky my lad. In fact…" Scrooge began with a grin, "I'll have to keep a close eye on the kids to teach them to get into trouble properly...and to give you, Sora, and your friends a real adventure."

"You mean…?!" Dewey began excitedly as Scrooge pulled out a gold-colored phone.

"Beakley, clear my schedule! I'm taking the wee ones on a field trip. Oh, and do inform the paramedics of a thief that will need to be taken to the ER while Gyro will be getting a new piece of technology to work on reassembling, please," Scrooge informed, making Balance gulp and Naga to tilt his head.

"I don't understand his meaning," Naga spoke before his eyes flashed and became reptile-like, freezing Scrooge in mid-air, "Oh now I see...he was going to attack us."

"Whoa…" Sora spoke, seeing him do that, "How'd...how'd he do that?"

=Naga is from Planet Ophiuchus!= Balance spoke =A race who has gotten rid of all their emotions, but have powerful ocular abilities!=

"I believe what I just did is equivalent to the spell 'Stop' for my race," Naga added, "I can also make those I've stopped move," he added as he made Scrooge stand normally before blinking and letting him fall and land on his feet, "The duck looks angry, Balance...should I freeze him again?"

=Might be for the best= Balance nodded, leaning on Naga =I mean last thing I need is another quack nerd thinking I'm a robot that can be taken apart=

"Wait...you're not a robot?" Lucky asked.

=Nope! I'm a mechanical life form! I'm an alien!= Balance cheered.

"An alien?! Like a legit alien?!" Webby gasped.

=That's right!= he cheered.

"Excuse me! But ya tried to steal from me!" Scrooge argued.

=Duh...We're Phantom thieves...take from the rich...give to the needy…= Balance argued.

"We are…" Naga spoke simply as he looked to Balance, who nodded. Naga nodded back as they turned back to them.

"...So you think we're a bunch of modern day Robin Hoods, do ye?"

"We have no idea what that is. Is it another type of bird?" Naga asked.

"...Nevermind," Scrooge muttered, "Listen, if you wanted to rob from someone, why not Glomgold?"

=Who?= Balance asked.

"The 'richest' and greediest duck out there, and his company motto is 'Take an idea, make it yer own. Better, faster, and cheaper.'"

=Never heard of him=

"...Actually that's a proper response…" Scrooge whispered before pondering a bit, "...Okay. Considering your friend is capable of casting a psudo-Stop, I won't harm either of ya."

=Phew…=

"Instead, you'll be kept a close eye on and hold our stuff," Scrooge stated, making Balance nearly fall over while Naga blinked, "What? It's a proper punishment...Just be lucky I don't do to you what I did to a Malboro during my one adventure in a swamp."

"What's a Malboro?" Sora asked.

"Really nasty monster with breath so nasty, it gives you practically every ailment out there," Hammie explained.

"Yeesh…" the guys minus Champ all cringed.

=Hahaha...It's funny 'cause you're all organic and squishy!= Champ laughed.

"The really big ones' breath can even cause rust on any mechanical lifeform," Scrooge stated, making Champ and Balance tense, "But enough about that...boys, ladies, best prepare yerselves! We're off on an adventure! To the Lost City of Atlantis!"

"Yay!"

"Oh and no one tell Donald!"

* * *

"...How did this happen?" Goofy blinked, he and Donald -who was wearing a business suit- currently stuck to a wall, their clothes covered in staples.

"Lemme go, ya lousy no good…!" Donald ranted as he struggled with getting out of his current state.

"Congrats, lads! You got the job!" a new voice spoke as a figure approached the two.

"Huh? Seriously?" Donald blinked, his anger disappearing for joy, "Oh boy! I'm gonna be an accountant!"

"Wait. But I wasn't goin' for a…" Goofy began.

"Accountant? That was filled yesterday. You two are my new sailor and bodyguard!"

"What?" the two blinked as they were given black versions of their regular clothing.

"Welcome to Glomgold Industries! Now I have a question for ye…" the figure began as they approached the two, revealing themselves to be a fat, old, bearded duck in a Scottish cap and kilt, "What do you know about...Atlantis?"

"..." Donald and Goofy shared looks, _'What did we get into now?!'_

* * *

_SZ:...Hoo boy...ahem. Well with this, part one of this adventure is done...oh yeah. We're going there...each world is gonna be a two parter...which makes sense._

_GT: True. I mean, with how big worlds are in the games, it makes sense. Just as it makes sense to have a preview. CUE PREVIEW!_

* * *

**Jikai, Kyuranger: Heart of the Stars!**

Lucky: Wah...the entire city is upside down!

Scrooge: Well...that's a new one.

Glomgold: When I find the Lost Jewel of Atlantis and the two sacred star spheres, I'll prove I'm better, richer, and more Scottish than Scrooge!

Pete: Just don't forget our deal, old man.

Sora: Is that...Donald and Goofy?!

Donald, Goofy: Sowa/Sora?!

Balance: Don't mean to alarm anyone, but there's a giant Heartless swimming outside!

Naga: Kyutama…

Lucky: I believe in Naga and Balance...I know they'll come through for us!

**Star 3: Hearts of Gold and Silver**

* * *

_Journal Entries_

_Scrooge McDuck: The richest duck in the universe. He got his fame by being tougher than the toughies, and smarter than the smarties. Aside from travelling from world to world, attending to his businesses, he led a solitary life, but after meeting his nephews and Lucky, his adventurous spirit was rekindled._

_Huey, Dewey, and Louie: The triplet nephews of Donald Duck. They once had a shop in Radiant Garden, but were run out of business by some Moogles and had to stay with their uncle Donald for a while...that is until he dropped them off with Scrooge, whom they didn't know was another Uncle of theirs at the time. Apparently, Louie is the evil triplet._

_Webby Beakley: Mrs. Beakley's granddaughter who lives with her and Scrooge McDuck at McDuck Mansion. Due to how overprotective Mrs. Beakley was to her, Webby has had little to no interaction with others her age, but is enamoured with the life of being an adventurer. After encountering the triplets, along Sora and co, she finally got her wish and is getting to go out on an adventure with Scrooge to the Lost City of Atlantis._

* * *

_GT: Well, that was fun. Until next time, readers! Please read and review!_

_SZ: Later guys and gals!_


	3. Star 3

_SZ:...again, we gotta stop with the logn breaks for our other stories_

_GT: Yep. But we got lots of 'em, so...yeah._

_Z0: I choose to ignore the self loathing thoughts…*pops an amnesia pill* What was we talkin' about?_

_SZ: Plus real life so...yeah…ahem! Anyway, let us finish this world off with a splash! But first...we do not own anything aside from original content, so..someone start us off!_

_GT: Okay! *pulls a lever and a mallet smashes the screen*_

* * *

=Glomgold Industries. Take an idea...make it your own. Better, faster, cheaper! That is the motto of the universe's beloved Scottish millionaire duck; Flintheart Glomgold! Welcome new employees to Glomgold Industries, where our employees are the greatest treasure of all!= Glomgold's voice declared from a TV screen, the real Glomgold clapping as he watched.

"Glomgold! Glomgold! Glom…!" he chanted before seeing the crowd of three looking on in a deadpanned silence with Pete seemingly half-asleep before snorting awake, "...Fine. You're here because you're the best of the cheapest, and because I cut a deal with someone for the big guy. With your help, and my carefully crafted masterplan, we'll find the fabled Lost Jewel of Atlantis and it'll make me the richest duck in the universe!"

"Yeah yeah I know…" Pete muttered as he stood up, "Just don't forget about that 'package' my boss wants you to find."

"Aye...and the box for the big one," Glomgold rolled his eyes, "Unless I take it for myself…"

"Was that?" Pete blinked just hearing mumbling.

"Nothing!" Glomgold shouted, "Ugh...where is Duck and Goof!? I prepared that training video for everyone!"

"Just a minute," Donald spoke, poking his head out from the next room before closing the door, "What's Pete doing here?!" he hissed quietly to Goofy.

"Maybe he's looking for a new job. One with benefits, and a retirement package?" Goofy offered before shrugging, "Well either that or he's scheming something evil and we'll get sucked into it and inevitably it'll evolve into a crazy adventure for the sake of the world….Again."

"...Goofy, it's Pete. Of course he's always scheming something," Donald deadpanned.

"So...adventure?" Goofy asked with a smile.

"Ugh...Keep them busy. I need to make a call," Donald muttered, pulling out a Gummiphone as he dialed in something.

=Aye?= Scrooge's voice spoke from the other line.

"I wanted to remind you something about the boys. Bedtime is at 9, no sugar after 7, a-"

=Oh relax, Donald…=

* * *

"I run a multi-trillion dollar business. I can handle a few juveniles for the weekend. You just focus on this new side-job of yours. Besides..." Scrooge began as he looked out at the ocean, a few seagulls flying by as he stood within an opened hatch of a submarine, "We got a pretty low-key day planned."

"Oh boy! I get to discover another lost underwater city!" Lucky cheered, "I wonder how many this will make...boy I hope this one doesn't have hostile Atlanteans...like the last one…" he muttered jumping down the hatch just as Dewey poked out.

"Hoist the mast sails! Other boat words to Atlantis! Dive dive dive!"

"Aye aye!" Launchpad's voice called out as the sub began to submerge.

"Ack! No wait!" Scrooge yelped, quickly shutting the hatch just as the sub fully went into the water.

"This sucks…" Balance muttered, currently pumping some of the water out with Naga, Louie, and Webby just as Dewey and Scrooge climbed down a nearby ladder, the latter taking his hat off to get the water out of it, "We tried to go for treasure, and we end up as the pack mules…"

"I am reptilian in ancestry, not equine…" Naga replied, he then looked down at the pump, "And yes...it does suck. I believe that is its function."

"It's called annoyance, Naga."

"What's that like?"

"Anger...kinda…" Balance muttered.

"Hmm...Anger...Anger…" Naga muttered, "Ahahahahaha!" he laughed like a mad man, scaring everyone, "Was that correct?"

"Not even a little bit, buddy," Balance shook his head.

"Then I shall try harder to grasp...anger." Naga nodded, "What does one do when angry?"

"Wanna hurt someone," Balance shrugged, unsure how to respond.

"Like the little green duck?" Naga asked innocently.

"Wait, what?" Louie blinked at that before Scrooge tossed him the phone.

"Talk to your uncle," Scrooge muttered as he walked by.

"...Ok," he shrugged before answering, "Hey Uncle Donald….yeah pretty boring. We napped, rubbed ointment on our joints, old people stuff."

"What?! What about the dragon, the plane crash...Sora and the Hea-!" Webby began before Louie covered her mouth, "Mph!"

"Oh-it's-3-PM-time-for-dinner-bye!"

"...Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Webby asked once Louie hung up the phone.

"You didn't tell your grandma we were gonna head to a dangerous underwater city, did you?"

"...I uh...kinda...sorta didn't tell her...anything?" she sheepishly replied.

"Webby! That's irresponsible! She'll be worried sick!" Louie exclaimed.

"Maybe she'll understand if she t-" Sora began.

"Call your grandma this instant and tell her you're spending the night at a friend's house," he continued as he handed Webby the phone, "Lying. It's the responsible thing to do."

"That's even worse…" Sora sweatdropped.

"Not if you don't get caught in the lie," Balance argued.

"See? He gets it," Louie noted.

"It's what I do," Balance cheered.

* * *

"...Launchpad, have you ever piloted a sub before?" Scrooge cautiously asked, seeing Launchpad piloting the sub with Garu and Hammie nearby.

"I've sunk a helicopter in a wave pool once. Same thing?"

"I've done more with less," Scrooge sighed.

"It's okay! I got it!" Lucky smiled.

"You know how to pilot a Sub?" Scrooge asked.

"Nah...I don't have a license to pilot or drive. Things just kinda work out for me," Lucky smiled before looking out the portside window, "Ooh, whale!"

"It's a good thing we chained Champ down in the storage...don't want him trying to suplex a whale...again," Hammie sighed.

"...Not even gonna question it," Garu muttered.

"...No matter what happens, I am back!" Scrooge declared, "Uncharted territory, bold new discoveries…"

"Travel bingo!" Huey declared, startling the group as they turned to see him holding a few objects, "I love road trips! I got snacks, a playlist of traditional sea shanties, matching roadtrip shirts!"

"No...to all of that," Garu replied simply as Hammie slapped his arm.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm lad, but there's no time," Scrooge stated.

"But...according to the travel itinerary, w-" Huey began before Dewey took the paper from him and tore it up.

"Boo! Adventure isn't about planning, it's about doing!" Dewey argued before running up to the console, "So, what can I be in charge of? The Buster Arms?"

"The what? No."

"The Sonic cannons?"

"Eh?"

"The Hyper dense zero-point energy missiles that can pierces the scaley hide of a kraken!?"

"None of those things are real things!" Scrooge complained.

"We have those," Hammie replied.

"I shot them once!" Lucky smiled.

"Things went boom," Garu added.

"Ahem!" Scrooge cleared his throat, "This is supposed to be the kids' first expedition, so…" he paused as he patted Dewey's shoulder, "Just stand back and watch an old pro...from a safe distance."

"I question bringing kids on an adventure…" Garu muttered.

"I mean...we're kids," Sora motioned to him, Lucky, and Hammie.

"I mean...nevermind."

"...So what is this submarine equipped with anyway?" Dewey asked before Scrooge put him in one of the seats and strapped the seatbelt on him.

"Seatbelts," the old duck replied simply before walking off to a corner, sitting down to check the map.

"...Ha! Classic banter between the seasoned old explorer passing the torch to his cocky young successor," Dewey chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't actually know our names," Huey argued.

"Think I heard him call the red one 'Hervert' once," Garu added.

"...D-Don't be ridiculous, you two," Dewey argued before looking over at Scrooge, "Hey, Scrooge. When are we gonna set sail, Scrooge?"

"In a minute, sonny-jim!" he replied as he took Lucky and Sora aside and began drawing a path in a map, using both boys to help somehow divine a path, "Leave it to luck manipulators to make this part easy…" he laughed.

"I think he's more interested in them two…" Garu noted to Dewey, making him slump further.

"...I will cram that shirt down your throat if you don't put it away," Dewey muttered, making Huey stop from offering a shirt to him before putting it away.

"Aw, I'll take one," Hammie offered.

"Guys, lighten up," Louie spoke as he and Webby walked in, "We're on a deep sea expedition...with Sora and Scrooge McDuck. That alone is awesome!"

"Amazing...a perfectly safe path," Scrooge smiled walking past them with Lucky, "You might just be useful yet lad!"

"Yosha!" Lucky cheered.

"Mr. McQuack, chart a course!" Scrooge declared, putting the map down next to Launchpad, "Next stop? The Lost City of Atlantis!"

"Whoo!" the kids and Launchpad cheered.

"In about 16 hours," Scrooge continued, making the triplets and Webby stop in their cheering.

"...Shantie time!" Huey beamed, pulling out a radio as he turned it on.

"No!" Garu snapped, taking the radio and chomping it in two with his jaw.

"Thank you…" Louie sighed.

"I guess this will be time to take some rest." Hammie sighed, walking to her seat and leaning back in it.

"Subs are...kinda slow." Lucky added, "It's not like we could take a plane that also works underwater…"

"...OUR GOD DAMN VOYAGERS!" Garu snapped as he realized their spaceships/Mecha components also work underwater before Scrooge's cane walloped him on the head.

"Children are present," Scrooge informed, "Be thankful ye also didn't try chaining me up and reading letters from me parents in a mocking tone."

"I think my Gummiship works underwater, too," Sora added, "...That is if it wasn't broken still…"

"Oops," Lucky chuckled, "Ah well, half the fun of the adventure is getting there. Then it's the wild crazy stuff. I've been on tons of long road trips between worlds."

"Wouldn't it be better if we took a shortcut?" Dewey spoke up, looking over to see the map, "In fact...maybe I c-"

"Ah ah ah," Scrooge spoke, shaking a finger, "The shortest distance between two points isn't always a straight line."

"...Well yeah, but...yes it is, so maybe if I…" Dewey began.

"Just trust me, lad...If we went the short way, we'd be dealing with the most dangerous of sea monsters and-if we are truly unlucky-the Leviathan herself."

"Leviathan?" Sora repeated, making Scrooge blink.

"...Leviathan? One of the Legendary Eidolons? Queen of the seas herself?" Scrooge asked, earning a blank stare from Sora, "...ugh...Didn't Donald or one of your new friends tell you anything about them...at all?"

"..."

"...Ugh. Nevermind then," Scrooge sighed, unaware of Dewey slipping out of his seat and changed the map a bit before slipping back into his seat.

"I guess we can rest up and prepare ourselves," Lucky sighed as he walked off...before stopping and turning to the side, "Uhm...Scrooge-Jiichan…" he pointed to a tentacle moving across the window.

"Yes, Lucky my boy?"

"We got a giant squid outside...and rabid merducks and…" Lucky began before squinting his eyes, "...I think a giant Heartless is swimming nearby."

"The blue one did it, didn't he…?" Garu spoke.

"Impossible. Sora, Lucky and I made sure to go through th-" Scrooge began before noticing the map, "...Dewey…"

"...The wolf did it."

"Why you no good little floofy haired...!" Garu growled as he grabbed Dewey in a headlock.

"Great...We're all gonna die," Louie sighed, "I knew Dewey would get us killed one day."

"Don't worry. I can tr-" Sora began before stopping, "...Wait… I need Donald's magic to breath underwater...shoot…." he muttered just as the sub shook, "Ahh!"

"Oh look...giant squid," Naga noted from the next room.

"Then we need to improvise!" Lucky spoke, "Launchpad...Crash us into the squid...and then into that rock formation!" he declared.

"You got it, Lucky!" Launchpad saluted.

"Wait, no!" Scrooge panicked.

"Too late!" Lucky and Launchpad cheered.

"Dewey, if we survive this...you are going to regret this," Louie promised.

"Hey! At least I made this adventure more exci-" Dewey began before the sub shook once more, causing everyone to nearly fall over as the tentacles seen out the windows moved away, "See? It's gone now...problem solved."

"There's still the possible giant Heartless swimming outside."

"...oh...right...Well it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Oh look...the Merducks are fleeing from the Kraken...in the form of a Heartless," Naga noted.

"...Naga buddy, do not even joke about that," Balance's voice spoke...followed by him screaming, "Kraken Heartless!"

"?!" Sora and the others tensed as they looked out the port window, seeing the shadowed figure of a giant Heartless swimming nearby.

"Champ?" Lucky called out.

=Launch me!= he laughed.

"...Forget it. We need something to distract it for now anyway," Scrooge sighed, "Laundpad, launch him."

=YES!= Champ bellowed before the sounds of chains breaking was hard =Always wanted to fight a Kraken! And I don't need no Medusa head either to beat it!=

"Fire!" Launchpad smirked, hitting a button as Champ was fired from the sub and into one of the tentacles.

Everyone blinked, watching him climb up to the shadowed main body of the monster. They could make out signs of struggle in the darkness of the ocean.

"...Is Champ gonna be okay?" Sora asked in concern.

"He'll be fine," Hammie assured, "He once took on three Behemoth Heartless by himself...and came out with a few dents and sparks."

"We'll just have to trust him!" Lucky smiled.

"Least we're safe...for now," Scrooge sighed before walking back to the map, "I swear you kids are gonna be the death of me."

"Dewey! _Dewey_ is gonna be the death of you!" Dewey corrected before Garu bonked him on the head," Ow!"

"You don't get to complain!"

"This is seriously the coolest thing I've ever been a part of!" Webby beamed.

"I beg to differ!" Balance shouted as he and Naga poked their heads in, "No one said anything about dealing with giant Heartless!"

"It's all a part of adventure." Scrooge replied.

"We're not adventurers; we're thieves. We don't do a job unless we think we can get away with a big score!" Balance argued.

"Need I remind you two that you two tried to steal from me moneybin?" Scrooge argued simply.

"Yeah, but we thought you were a normal old geezer…" Balance argued.

"Aye...but here is my counter argument," Scrooge replied before he began bonking his cane on Balance's head, leaving a dent in the perfect shape of the part of his cane that hit, "That's for the 'old geezer' comment."

"Ow…"

"...Maybe we can make a...pit stop?" Naga offered, "The little red duck seems to want to go bad."

"It's true…" Huey muttered, trying to hold it in as he stood outside the bathroom door, "And can't use the bathroom...there's a Merduck in there."

"Oh don't be ridiculous…" Garu stated as he walked over and opened...before he was dragged in just as the door closed, "Ahh!"

"...We are in the middle of the ocean, lads. There's no 'pit stops' here," Scrooge sighed.

"What about that suspiciously unmarked tanker?" Launchpad spoke, pointing to a screen showing a ship.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky cheered.

"...This feels foreboding somehow," Hammie muttered, "...We may need to keep an eye out for its owner just in case."

"Oh no! Don't help me or anything!" Garu complained, "Ahh it bit me! That's it! Having Merduck sushi!"

* * *

"And here's me and the boys climbing the Grand Canyon...Soda display at the supermarket," Donald said, showing one of the mercenaries a few pictures of him and the triplets, "Ahh...I miss them so much."

"Phht," Pete scoffed at that from nearby.

"Aww don't be like that, Pete," Goofy stated, "I miss my boy Max everyday."

"Oh yeah? Well I ain't got nobody to worry about," Pete argued.

"You sure? What about PJ and your family?"

"?!" Pete tensed at that, "...D-Don't be ridiculous, Goof. I don't miss them at all."

"You sure? They seem to be missing you…" Goofy stated.

"Bah…" he waved it off.

"...Well, wh-" Goofy began before the ship's alarm went off, "?"

"We got intruders," one of the mercenaries spoke as they all approached a console, one of the monitors showing Scrooge's sub before changing to show Scrooge and Sora.

"Wh-?! Scrooge?! Sowa?! What are they doing here?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Strange weather patterns in a mysterious location near treasure? Heh...I knew McDuck couldn't resist…" Glomgold grinned, "And the Keyboy I've heard about...Oh he might prove useful, too…"

"You sure? That brat always seems to interfere with my plans," Pete argued.

"Aye, but what if we had him and McDuck do the hard part for us?" Glomgold argued, "That way we can retrieve the treasures of Atlantis, and steal the Heart of Atlantis out from under them."

"...Oh what have we…" Donald began with a whisper before Goofy poked his shoulder, making him look to turn before looking at what he was pointing at, the screen showing the triplets leaving the ship's bathroom "?! Huey, Dewey, and Louie! What are they doing with the boys?!"

"Now Donald...calm d-" Goofy began.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Donald shouted in anger.

"Ooh~! Better idea!" Glomgold grinned, "We nab the treasure _and _kill them all! Heh...somebody is angling for employees of the month."

"Me and my big mouth…" Donald sighed.

* * *

"The Drake Barrier Reef...powerful currents combined with rocky terrain make it nearly impossible to navigate," Scrooge explained, looking out the window, "But on that rare occasion when snow falls above the reef, the currents cool...allowing safe passage too…"

"They fell asleep…" Naga pointed out, pointing to most of the others sleeping with only Lucky and Balance awake.

"Are we there yet…?" Louie muttered in his sleep.

"I'm probably gonna pass out any second, too…" Balance sighed, "No sun to power me, yo."

"...Well if you let me finish, I can tell you that…" Scrooge began before the kids woke up and ran towards the window, seeing a large underwater city.

"Woah~!" the triplets and Webby awed.

"The lost city of Atlantis…" Huey whispered.

"...yes...good...it's Atlantis…" Scrooge muttered as he turned his head away, "Thanks for spoiling the moment…"

"...Should it be upside down?" Sora asked, yawning a bit as he woke up.

"Huh?" Scrooge blinked as he turned his head back towards the window, seeing the city was in truth upside down, "...Okay that is a new one."

"Good thing I packed tons of climbing gear!" Lucky smiled as he held up a backpack, which he opened and flipped upside down, and unleashed an impossible torrent of necessary hiking and rock wall climbing gear, "Can you believe some guy was just giving this stuff away on the docks?"

"...That seems way too coincidental," Hammie sweatdropped just as the sub surfaced, "But...who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"But there isn't a horse in here," Naga spoke.

"It's a saying, buddy…" Balance sighed before an idea popped into his head.

"...If you behave, then maybe you can have a cut of the treasure," Scrooge stated, noticing the look in Balance's optics.

"Well how can I say no to a deal like that!" Balance cheered before hopping out of the opened hatch, "To tr-I mean adventure!"

"Hey wait up!" Sora called out as he, Naga, and Lucky followed suit.

"Just stay close…" Scrooge informed as he and the others followed suit, Launchpad having some rope out as he began to tie the sub to a nearby piece of structure, "We don't know what types of traps are here."

"Yeah, yeah…" Louie nodded before noticing Webby cautiously looking at the phone, "...Just call your Grandma already. It's no big deal!"

"...Well…" Webby began before Louie hit the call button, making her panic as she nearly dropped the phone.

"Remember; you're at a friend's house. You got this," he encouraged.

=Hello?= Ms. Beakly's voice answered.

"Hi-granny-I'm-sleeping-at-a-friend's-house-nothing-is-wrong!" Webby exclaimed before hanging up.

"...Okay you _don't _got this…" Louie cringed.

"That was just bad." Balance noted.

"Really bad," Garu added.

"Mmm~" Webby slumped at that.

"You guys stink," Hammie spoke as she pushed all three away.

"Hmm…" Scrooge mummered, looking at a tablet with some markings on it, "Ahh...Here's the reason. See these markings, everyone?"

"Look like a bunch of scribbles if you ask me…" Garu muttered as he, Louie and Balance stood up.

"You'd think that, but it actually tells a bit of a story," Scrooge argued, "The Atlantians were so eager to build such an amazing city of wonders and death traps, it didn't stop them to think of a proper support structure and the whole thing fell into the sea."

"Ooh~ Interesting," Naga noted.

"And since it's all upside down, a lot of the traps won't work right," Hammie guessed.

"Aye. Good thinking, lass," Scrooge nodded, "Boys, you stay and watch the Sub. I'll scout ahead a-"

"Dewey ran ahead the moment you said 'death traps,'" Louie deadpanned.

"...That's the red one, right?" Scrooge asked.

"That's Huey," Sora corrected.

"Blue one who keeps making things worse…" Garu sighed.

"Come on, Scrooge! We got this!" Dewey's voice laughed.

"Boy!" Scrooge snapped as he stomped off, the others following after them, "Ugh...the energy in that one..."

Unaware to them, a black sub had just submerged, the hatch opening to reveal Glomgold and his crew, Donald, Goofy, and Pete. Glomgold gave a nod to a female mercenary, who nodded as she prepared to throw a dagger at one of the heroes.

"Uh oh…" Donald whispered before an idea popped into his head, "...Oopsie."

"Hmm?" the female mercenary blinked before Donald fell over on top of her, making her throw go off kilter as a few daggers missed hitting Launchpad, making him blink for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Whew...that was a cl-" Goof began before Donald was thrown off the female mercenary, who aimed her sword at him.

"You made me miss…!"

"...Uh…If we get rid of them now, we can't torture them later?" Donald offered.

"Brilliant idea," Glomgold noted "I want Scrooge alive just to see the look in his eyes when I shove not only the Jewel of Atlantis in his face, but the two Legendary Star Spheres of Atlantis as well!"

"The what?" Pete blinked.

"Legend says there are two spheres amongst Atlantis' treasures, depicting the snake and libra constellations," Glomgold explained, "...And I want them for myself so I can further rub my victory in Scrooge's smug face!"

"Interesting…" Pete muttered.

"Yup! He thinks he's so rich...so scottish…" Glomgold ranted, "Well unlike you McDuck, I'm wearing a kilt! A KILT!"

"What does wearing a kilt have to do with bein' more Scottish than someone?" Pete whispered, earning a shrug from Goofy.

* * *

"Mmm…" Dewey muttered as he sat on the floor, a disappointed frown on his face as Scrooge and the others ran into the room.

"Lad, you're okay," Scrooge sighed in relief

"Yeah...whoopie," Dewey muttered, a sarcastic tone in his voice as he pointed at some moving saws on the ceiling, "Stupid upside down temple…"

"The lassie over here did point out that because it's upside down, some traps wouldn't work like they were meant to," Scrooge pointed out.

"Most traps are triggered on the ground," Hammie added, "So...you'd have to actually try and set them off...and that would be...stupid."

"Unbelievably so…" Scrooge agreed, "And from now on, lad...don't. Touch. _Anything_."

"Grr…" Dewey muttered as the others walked past him, the young duck kicking a small pebble away into the wall...which bounced off and hit a panel on the 'ceiling', activating it as a panel opened up.

"...God d-" Garu began before a large pile of snakes fell on top of him and Launchpad, "Gah!"

"Well that happened," Hammie noted, blinking a few times with wide eyes.

"...ugh. Maybe Atlantis was an ambitious first outing," Scrooge sighed as Sora and Lucky hurried to get the snakes off of Launchpad and Garu.

"You guys okay?" Sora asked once he and Lucky helped them up.

"Yeah. A little snake venom ne...n...ne…" Launchpad slurred out, covered in bite marks with parts of him swollen before he slumped, making Huey blink before touching him, "Hi, nice to meet you! I'm everybody's friend!"

"I can't feel the oxygen!" Garu shouted, also swollen in parts.

"Seems these snakes have a hallucinogen in their venom," Naga noted, holding up one snake, "It's not fatal, since their bodies are more like constrictors."

"Well as long as it's not fatal…" Hammie noted, "They look strong enough to pull through."

"I smell treasure this way!" Balance shouted, trying to push a rock that was blocking an entryway with Scrooge.

"Come on, lad, put yer servos into it!" Scrooge encouraged with each push they gave.

* * *

"...Follow my lead," Donald whispered to Goofy, the duck noticing a crack in the wall big enough for them to fit in, "Hey, uh...excuse us."

"Yes?" Glomgold spoke as he, Pete, and the mercenaries looked at Donald.

"Me and Goofy have to uh...use the bathroom. We'll be right back," Donald stated before pulling Goofy away as the two squeezed through the crack.

"...Hmm...those two are up t' somethin'," Pete muttered in suspicion, _'...Better send some Heartless after them just in case.'_

* * *

"Uh...My friend's name?" Webby asked, back on the phone with Ms. Beakley, "...Uh...Sub...Ina. A totally real name for a definitely real person," she answered before hanging up, "How was that?"

"..." Louie facepalmed, "Subina?"

"I wanted to go with Submarina, but I felt that would give her red flags."

"...Least you're improving sorta…"

"Grr...Goisu!" Balance shouted once he and Scrooge moved the rock out of the way, "We're clear!"

"Nice going, lad," Scrooge nodded as he and Balance walked in, Dewey, Sora and Lucky following behind them as they entered a room with a narrow pathway covered in blue lasers.

"Woah...suspension bridge, large chasm, glowing blue mystical lasers? Classic!" Dewey beamed, the four unaware of Donald and Goofy entering the room from below.

"D'oh...Wait until I get my hands on Scrooge and Sowa," Donald muttered, rolling up his sleeves, "What's Sowa even doing here? I told him to wait near Radiant Garden until we got back."

"Do ya think Scrooge got Sora to come since his Keyblade can unlock any lock?" Goofy asked.

"...Okay, that might be a reason," Donald replied as, above them, Dewey began to walk towards the lasers when Scrooge stopped him with the handle of his cane and pulled him back.

"Even a basic death trap has the word 'death' in the title," Scrooge scolded before poking his cane into the beams.

Suddenly, a geyser of flames spewed from a hole on the ground below. The flames grazed Donald's tail feathers and split upon hitting the stone pathway. No one above them heard Donald screaming in pain as he ran around, trying to pat the flames out. Once he did, he looked up to see the others up there...standing before the lasers.

"Oh no…" Donald gulped.

"And just my luck...me without my fire proof wax…" Balance sighed, "Gonna scuff up my armor something nasty…"

"...We'll have to find another way around," Scrooge sighed, "Too dangerous for amature adventurers."

"Getting around those lasers would take some thinking…" Balance spoke, "Probably safer to find an easy path for the short ones. Also one that doesn't mess up my sheen...I spent a whole day to get this shine and polishing gold exo-armor is a pain~"

"On the gold part, we can agr-" Scrooge began.

"Hey guys!" Lucky called out, making the two look over...and gawk to see Sora and Lucky on the other side.

"HOW?!"

"Flowmotion/I stepped over each one," Sora and Lucky replied in unison.

"See, they can do it!" Dewey cheered.

"Ugh…" Balance sighed as he climbed down and seemed to jump down, only for everyone to blink as long golden cables came out of his arms and wrapped around the bridge as he swung himself from below to avoid the laser triggers, "Making me do effort...This place better have something worth taking…" he grumbled as he swung himself up and over to stand next to Lucky and Sora.

"...uh...Balance?" Sora spoke.

"Yes?" Balance asked before looking over his shoulder...seeing Naga holding onto him, "...Okay...when and how?"

"Just as you were swinging across and while you weren't looking."

"How are the others?" Lucky asked.

"Hammie's shinobi training meant she knew a remedy to help those who were bitten to help them recover mental ability faster." Naga explained, "She and the girl duck known as Webby are currently treating them, while the Red duckling is collecting rock samples, and the green one is spending time on his phone watching cat videos."

"...Since they can do it, I accept this challenge!" Dewey declared.

"I have to stress this isn't a challenge," Scrooge pointed out.

"Which is exactly what you'd say to dissuade those with weak of heart from accepting said challenge!" Dewey argued, "Well...Challenge accepted!"

"Again, not a challenge," Scrooge repeated.

"...Goofy, get your shield," Donald ordered as he watched Dewey jumped over the first laser.

"Hmm?" Goofy blinked before looking up to see Dewey dancing across the bridge, "...Oh dear."

Dewey began to sing his own name as he passed through the lasers nonchalantly, making Donald and Goofy block some of the rising flames, unaware of some Soldier Heartless trying to sneak up on the two. But each time they tried to get close...some of the flames immediately evaporated them and released the hearts trapped within them. At the end of it all, the two had to jump onto Goofy's shield since Dewey's foot was still on the last laser as he finished crossing.

"Nailed it!" Dewey cheered.

"So what will he do?" Balance pondered as Scrooge tipped his hat...and jumped off, "What?!"

In his fall, Scrooge reached out with his cane and the hook end caught a vine under it. He slid along under the bridge and made a quick spin, causing him to shoot up and land behind everyone with a smirk.

"...Sure. If you want to do it the easy way," Dewey muttered.

"Why wouldn't you want to do it the easy way? You've got to work smarter, lad, not harder," Scrooge stated, "That's what Sora and th-"

"Tch. Lad?" Dewey repeated, "I don't call you 'old man' or 'Scottie McTophat.'"

"Oi…" Balance sighed, knowing where this was going, "Family drama…" he reached up and tapped the sides of his head, "And mute my ears…"

"Calm down, Dewey. I'm sure Ms. McDuck…"

"Butt out of this, Sora! In fact…" Dewey began as he pointed an accusing finger at Scrooge, his foot still on the beam, "I'm not even on an adventure right now with Scrooge Mcduck, I'm on an adventure _behind _him. Wanting to wait by the sub...I might as well be back at the houseboat or Radiant Garden!"

"Because you have no idea on what you're doing!" Scrooge argued.

"Then show me! Give me a chance rather than lumping us all together in the backseat while you drive!" Dewey snapped, "In fact, you give Sora and Lucky more attention than all three of us!"

"No I don't!"

"Oh really? Which triplet am I?"

"I….er….Bluey?"

"..." Dewey said nothing as he walked past them, Donald and Goofy moving off the now burning hot shield as a large pillar of flame shot up, burning part of the bridge up as it fell over to the other side just as the others arrived.

"Oh fantastic…" Scrooge sighed, "You see what I'm talking about?" he looked over at the others, "You all find another way around! We're going to…" he paused as Balance tapped his shoulder, "Oh what now?" he pointed to Dewey...who was climbing downwards, "...We're going to push on apparently."

"Looks like," Sora muttered as he and the other three began to follow.

"Ugh...That blue one is lucky I'm not over there…" Garu muttered.

"Least w-"

"Why, this is no bathroom!"

"?" Hammie raised a brow as she looked down, seeing Glomgold and his group entering the room.

"This is a shortcut that leads right to the treasure chamber!" Glomgold beamed, "I don't even know why I hired the rest of you. Help him and Goof up! The sooner I find the Jewel of Atlantis and the Star Spheres, the better I can rub it in Scroogie's face."

"Star Spheres?" Hammie whispered to herself, pondering that over before her eyes widening, "Kyutama…"

"Que what?" Huey asked.,

"Something we can't let that fat old duck take," Hammie answered, making sure to keep quiet as Pete and the female mercenary dragged Goofy and Donald, "We need to follow them and keep a distance."

"Is that Uncle Donald?" Huey blinked.

"I'm gonna go after them," Hammie spoke as she leaned forward, balancing on her hands before flipping forward...and landing on the ground below in such a way she made no sound. After a few moments, the teenage girl...vanished into thin air.

"...Okay. She is officially the coolest girl I've ever met," Webby whispered in awe.

"I shtill taste purple…" Launchpad slurred a bit.

* * *

"Maybe I could just hire some family, then they'd have to listen to me," Scrooge muttered as they followed Dewey.

"But then you wouldn't experience important moments together with them," Sora argued.

"Important moments?" Scrooge asked.

"I don't have much family…" Lucky spoke up, "But I like to think of all the friends I made across the cosmos as my family. I remember all their names and faces so well, and the moments we shared. In a sense, family is people you love spending time with."

"And while you may end up teaching them something, they in turn can teach you things you never knew," Sora added, putting a hand over his heart, "I've learned from quite a bit of people I've met in my journey...and I'll never forget the lessons they taught me...because they're all important friends to me."

"You boys are oddly wise for your youth…" Scrooge muttered in awe.

"Balance...What is a Family?" Naga asked.

"Hmm...Eh, my family isn't much...We always moved around from planet to planet...I got tired of that and split from em. Now I go where I want, when I want, and collect any treasure that strikes my fancy." Balance explained, "Eh, now that I say it...they weren't much of a family. I don't need them, just you partner."

"So...does that mean that we...are family?" Naga asked.

"You're more family than the ones who made me...so yeah! We're family, Naga!" Balance laughed.

"...Family…" Naga spoke, his lips curling ever so slightly without his own notice, for the first time, Naga did it right, he smiled. Though how...he didn't know and it didn't last long as his attention was grabbed when they all suddenly stopped.

"Woah…" Dewey whispered as he stopped.

"Everything okay, lad?" Scrooge asked as he and the others walked over...and saw a large room filled with various treasures with a large hand holding a large red jewel.

"That's a lot of treasure…" Sora whispered.

"..." Balance began to give off wheezy gasps of excitement upon seeing all that treasure and everyone swore they heard a cash register ringing coming from him.

"He does that when he sees large amounts of gold…" Naga explained, "Mr. McDuck's heart rate is also quickening rapidly. I believe they both have some odd mental condition in relation to gold. I am not a medical expert...but I call it...Gold Fever."

"...We're not alone," Lucky spoke, making everyone blink a bit.

"Hahaha...There she is…!" Glomgold's voice laughed, making them look down to see Glomgold and his crew walking into the treasure room, the old fat duck rushing to the large red jewel in the middle before plucking it from its resting place, "The Jewel of Atlantis!"

"Who's that?" Dewey quietly asked.

"Flintheart Glomgold, the poor man's version of me," Scrooge answered, "...Which to be fair, still makes him insanely rich."

"Okay...now where is.." Glomgold began before noticing a small black box large enough to fit one or two objects in it, "There it is!"

"Hey...That's probably the box I…" Pete began before Glomgold ran over to the box, "Hey! Don't open that!"

"I just want to see what's in it," Glomgold argued, putting the jewel down as he opened the box, revealing a pair of Kyutama with the constellations of Libra and Ophiuchus in them, "I knew it...The Legendary Star Spheres of Atlantis, too! Ha! Eat yer heart out, McDuck!"

"If it was that easy...probably not what we're looking for…" Pete muttered to himself, "But those thingamajigs give me an annoying sense of Deja vu…Whatever. Just hand them and the box over and I'll be on my way."

"...Mmm….no," Glomgold stated as he closed the box, "If Maleficent wanted this box so badly, she could've come and gotten it herself…"

"?!" Sora's eyes widened at that.

"Hey! We had a deal, you old coot!" Pete snapped before the female mercenary aimed her sword at his neck, "?!"

"I altered the deal, fatso. Pray I don't alter it any further," Glomgold smirked.

"...Wait," Dewey whispered when he saw Donald and Goofy, "They got Uncle Donald and Mr. Goofy, too."

"What?" Scrooge asked in shock.

"Donald? Goofy?" Sora also spoke in concern.

"Hold it, lads. We need t-" Scrooge began before Sora, Dewey, and Lucky slide down a slope of gold, "...ignore my plan completely...ugh. Come on, you two."

"Ok," Naga replied as the three followed after the trio.

"Hey!" Dewey shouted, earning Glomgold's attention as he turned to see the young duckling, "Let go of my uncle and his friend."

"...No."

"...Okay. I was not prepared for that," Dewey whispered just as Sora and Lucky slid down next to him.

"Let's try that again. Hand over the good guys, and we promise we'll only slightly kick your butts," Lucky smiled.

"Which...I think we can handle. I mean...you're just three guys and Pete," Sora smirked, summoning his Keyblade.

"Wait, but…" Glomgold began.

"We don't count the old guy who can't fight," all three responded.

"...Oh you three think you're clever. But wait…" Glomgold began as he snapped his fingers, summoning a large group of Large Body and minotaur-like Heartless, "I have a retort."

"Wait for it…" Lucky said simply.

"Wait for what?" Glomgold blinked.

"No no...give it a minute." Lucky looked down as he eyed a trail of gold coins being disturbed as if something was moving through them, "And...Yosha Lucky!" he cheered as Scrooge jumped out and used his cane to trip Glomgold and pin him down.

"What are you doing here, Flinty?" Scrooge asked.

"What are _you _doing here?!" Donald demanded as he shot up, "I thought I told you to watch the boys and keep them safe! And you…!" he pointed at Sora next, "I thought I told you to wait near Radiant Garden until me and Goofy came back!"

"A lot of things happened!" Sora defended.

"That'd be me!" Lucky waved to Donald, "I'm Lucky!"

"Yes...it's both his name...and his gimmick," Scrooge spoke up before Donald could ask, "Think a likeable version of your Cousin."

"...Okay, fair point," Donald muttered, "...Wait. Where are Huey and Louie?"

"Safe in the room with the fire and the snakes."

"WHAT?!"

"Uh guys...The Heartless aren't moving," Goofy spoke up, "Did someone cast Stop?"

"That was me," Naga spoke up, poking out from behind one of the frozen Heartless, "Hello. I'm Naga...the one swimming in the gold behind me is Balance."

"It's taken years of practice to learn this, so don't try it at home!" Balance joked, poking his head out from a mound of gold, "...No, really. It took me _years_."

"...Ahem! I see you met my two new employees, Scrooge," Glomgold spoke.

"What?" Scrooge blinked before glaring at Donald and Goofy, "Your new job is with my sworn enemy!?"

"I can't keep track of all your sworn enemies!" Donald argued.

"He more or less drafted me," Goofy pointed out.

"He double crossed me!" Pete complained.

"Now, now, Donald and Goof have been model employees...and excellent prisoners," Glomgold chuckled as the two yelped when swords and knives were held to their necks.

"Hiring my own nephew and his friend just to use them against me?" Scrooge frowned, "...Okay. That is good planning."

"Well...hope you'll enjoy the fact you'll be the second richest duck in the universe...for the next five minutes," Glomgold smirked as he walked off, carrying both the box and Jewel of Atlantis in both arms as he and his mercs walked off, "If the Heartless don't get ya...the water sure will."

"What was that about water?" Balance asked, poking his head out of the gold once more upon hearing that.

"Simple; yer gonna drown…" Glomgold answered as he and his mercs stood in the doorway, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to present my treasure to the world!" he laughed as the female mercenary tossed a sai at a panel on the roof, causing water to flood into the room.

Just as Glomgold turned around to walk out, the two Kyutama slid out of his pocket and vanished into the air. The evil duck was none the wiser as he walked out just as the openings closed. Everyone blinked before Hammie sighed and became visible again.

"You know...boys suck at stealth…" she sighed, looking at them with her hands on her hips, "You guys made everything happen so fast I only had time to take the Kyutama."

"Hammie!" Sora beamed.

"You know her?" Donald asked.

"A new friend I made like Lucky," Sora replied.

"I'm also the superior here, and don't you forget it," Hammie sighed, "It's nice to meet you, Donald and Goofy." she bowed, "You three however...why did you do that?" she looked at Dewey, Sora and Lucky, "You knuckleheads just made the situation so much worse. I was gonna free Donald and Goofy and sneak them out, then lock Glomgold in here."

"But we…"

"Who said you could talk?" Hammie crossed her arms, making the three stand at attention, "But...since we are short on time...Lucky, you and Sora deal with the Heartless while Naga has them pinned. Mr. McDuck, can you find us a way out of here? I'm a shinobi...not a fish."

"Of course, lass."

* * *

"See? There's always another way," Huey beamed as he hopped off the broken end of the rope bridge onto the lower level.

"Good idea, kid," Garu noted before licking one of the planks, "Ech. These are not good tasting steak bones…"

"It's amazing how the same kind of snake venom produces two different results," Huey noted, "Garu hallucinates and Launchpad…" he looked up to see him hanging upside down, his foot tangled up in some rope, "...Yeah..."

"Yeah…" Louie agreed before hearing the phone go off, Webby hopping down in time to answer, "?! no no no…!"

"Oh look! Uncle Hampis is here and he only speaks Spanish and Uncle Beo is trying out the new dishes!" Webby answered, making Louie facepalm, "We don't want to be rude, so...goodbye?"

"And you're done…" Louie shook his head, "Yeah, you're never gonna back up that lie because...heh heh. Hooboy that was crazy…"

"Ahh…!" Launchpad screamed as he fell down...before shooting up and taking the phone before speaking in Swedish, "Åh, hej, Beakley! Subina har berättat så mycket om dig, över fiskbullar (Oh, hi, Beakley! Subina has told me so much about you, over fish balls)!"

"...Okay but you still can't prove th-"

"These pig snouts are as hard as a rock! Who cooked them?!" Garu complained, chewing on a piece of rubble.

"...I've got to stop opening my beak…" Louie muttered as they hung up the phone just before they heard laughter and looked to see Glomgold and his group emerge who noticed them.

"Take them down," Glomgold ordered.

"Oj då (Uh-oh)," Launchpad summarized it best.

* * *

"Okay, our best bet is to stop the water!" Dewey noted.

"Donald, do ya have yer wand to cast a freezing spell?" Goofy asked.

"No, I left it locked in the safe on the boat since I didn't think there'd be trouble at a job interview," Donald replied as he ran over to an opening pouring water into the room, grabbed a large amount of gold, and shoved it into the opening...only for the pressure to blast it back into his face, "RRRAAAAAGH!" he snapped, jumping in place and shaking a fist at everything around him...until his behind got stuck in the opening, "Oh no…"

"Fighting...in...water...is not easy!" Shishi Red spoke as he was pulled back underwater by the Heartless, the sounds of laser fire heard as the water bubbled before he rose back up, "I got it!" a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him down, "I don't got it!"

"I got you, buddy!" Sora shouted, diving down to assist.

"Grr...I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you with the boys!" Donald snapped at Scrooge, having to block smaller leaks that popped up around him.

"Is now really the time?" Scrooge argued.

"Yes. The room is flooding rather fast," Naga added, Balance trying to save as much of the treasure as possible, "Balance doesn't rust...or breath...so he shall survive."

"Crazy old man. All you care about is the next adventure!" Donald shouted, "This is the Spear of Selene all over again!"

"I was not responsible for the Spear of Selene!" Scrooge snapped.

"Spear of Selene?" Hammie repeated.

"Stop!" Dewey called, floating by on an empty treasure chest, "Scrooge was trying to keep me _out_ of trouble, but I was so caught up in the-why is there a lamp on the floor?"

"What?" Donald blinked twice.

"Oh, right! This place is upside down!" Hammie recalled, "What Glomgold took was the gem that was on the roof if this place was right-side up."

"Then...that would mean…" Dewey began.

"Atta boy, lad. Keep it going," Scrooge encouraged with an impressed smile forming.

"It'd mean that all this treasure was supposed to surround that blue gem and not the red one," Dewey went on, "And the only reason the treasure would surround something like that is because…"

"That's the real Jewel of Atlantis!" both Dewey and Scrooge exclaimed in unison as Scrooge jumped into the water and began to paddle the treasure chest over to Donald.

"And I bet my bottom dollar that the jewel also powers the city," Scrooge added.

"I saved as much gold as I can!" Balance shouted, holding up a large bag of treasure over his head...before a Large Body jumped out and 'ate' it, "..."

"...Well that happened," Goofy noted.

"Uncle Donald, you have to let the room flood so I can grab the jewel," Dewey told Donald.

"Wak?! That's crazy!" donald argued, "I'm supposed to what? Let go? Trust you?"

"Well...yeah. That's kinda all you can do," Dewey answered, "...huh. This is a surprisingly insightful death trap."

"...Goofy, help me," Donald ordered, letting go of the leaks he was plugging up.

"You got it!" Goofy replied as he grabbed Donald's arms and planted his feet on the wall, "And a one, and a two, and a three!"

With that, he tugged hard and pulled Donald out of the hole. Goofy grinned before yelping when a Large Body grabbed him and pulled him underwater as Donald swam over to the treasure chest Scrooge and Dewey were with. Once the water was at a high enough level, the three reached up for the jewel and began to tug at it, using as much strength as they could before they finally pulled it out just as the entire room filled with water. Within a moment, the water began to drain out of the room. Everyone within-minus Balance-held their breath until the entire room was void of water, letting them all gasp out for air.

"Okay...that was close," Sora panted, only a few Heartless remaining in the room.

"BAH!" Pete gasped out, shooting up as he coughed up some water, "Don't forget I-ack ack!-I am in here, too…!"

"...Oh yeah. Kinda forgot about him," ShishiRed muttered.

"!? D'oh! Why you…!" Pete growled before whistling, causing the remaining Heartless to start melding together, forming into a larger Heartless seemingly based on a robotic lobster, its claws razor sharp as dark-blue lines glowed on its armored body, "Ooh, a new one!"

"Tch...Not now of all times…" Hammie whispered as she quickly transformed.

"Heh heh...Later, losers!" Pete laughed as a portal of darkness opened behind him, "Get rid of those twerps, Depth Slicer!" he ordered as he ran into the portal just as it closed.

"He is all kinds of jerk…" Chameleon Green grunted.

"Move!" Scrooge shouted just as the Depth Slicer raised its claw up, causing everyone to move just as it slammed it on the ground. It then raised its head up, firing a beam of pressurized water at ShishiRed and Sora, the two quickly moving out of the way.

"Fire!" the two shouted as they fired a pair of fireballs at it...only to bounce off its body, "..."

"...Well...That's not good," ShishiRed noted.

"...uh...Naga, buddy?" Balance spoke, earning his partner's attention, "Can't you freeze it in place long enough for us to escape?"

"Hmm? Um...I don't think I can…" Naga answered, "I think it's shell is magic-proof."

"Ah, that explains it," Scrooge noted, "Then we'll need to figure out a way to crack its shell."

"And Champ's still out distracting that giant Heartless outside…" Chameleon Green muttered, "...The one time we need his strength…"

"Hmm…" Scrooge looked up at where the Jewel of Atlantis had been resting and then at the Depth Slicer, "Got an idea." he grabbed Balance and Naga, "I'll need you two and Sora for it."

"Eh?" Balance asked.

"Sora, lad, over here," Scrooge called.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"When these two…" he motioned to Naga and Balance, "...get him…" he pointed at the Depth Slicer and then at the hand above them, "...under that, hit that with a Fire or your Keyblade. We'll be using an old classic discovered by Newton himself for this."

"Wait...you want us to fight that thing?!" Balance freaked.

"Of course, lad."

"Um...I'd hate to point out the obvious, but Naga and I can't do any of the things you guys do!"

"...Maybe you can," ShishiRed whispered, earning the group's attention, "Hammie, do you have any spare Seiza Blasters on you?"

"Eh?" Chameleon green blinked at that, "...Wait. Are you trying to say…"

"Yup! I think we found our next two Kyurangers!"

"Beg pardon?" Naga blinked at that.

"Kyu-what-now?" Goofy blinked.

"These," Scrooge replied, holding up the Kyutama.

"Eh?!" Chameleon Green gawked, patting herself, "How did…? When did…?"

"Smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies," Scrooge chuckled, "But, Lucky lad, do you really think these will work for those two?"

"Of course I do," ShishiRed answered, "I believe in Naga and Balance...I know they'll pull through for us."

"...You really have that much faith in us, even if we just met not too long ago," Balance noted, "How do you know I wasn't gonna just ditch you?"

"Cause you'd never leave Naga," ShishiRed countered, "You act all tough, Balance...but the truth is, you're really nice."

"It is true...he really is nice," Naga admitted, "We are partners afterall."

"...I...well…" Balance whispered, taking that info in as he began to ponder it over, "...d'oh, fine...just hand me that thing."

"Sweet!" ShishiRed beamed as Balance took the Libra Kyutama while Naga took the Ophiuchus Kyutama, "Hammie?"

"...You better be right about this," Chameleon Green sighed, reaching behind her back as she pulled out two Seiza Blasters and tossed them at Balance and Naga, "Catch!"

"?!" Balance flinched as he fumbled a bit in catching his while Naga caught his okay.

"Better hurry," Dewey gulped as ShishiRed was grabbed by the Heartless and slammed repeatedly on the floor, "I don't think they can handle it much longer."

"But how do we use them?" Naga asked.

"Just do what Lucky and Hammie did a-woah!" Sora yelped, being grabbed by the other claw and was rapidly slammed onto the floor with ShishRed, "Just say Star Change!"

"Star Change," Naga stated, "...Now what?"

"..." Balance and Scrooge facepalmed.

"Lad, just watch Balance and then copy what he does for this," Scrooge ordered.

"First twist, then insert, tilt forward, then flip the little handle thingy making it into a trigger, aim and shoot, then say it," Balance explained.

"Shoot at what?" Naga asked.

"Anything!" they all complained.

"The logic seems...off."

"Dude, just aim and shoot at the dude you're fighting if you want logic," Dewey replied.

"Oh~ Okay," Naga nodded as he and Balance twisted and inserted their respective Kyutama.

**=Libra/Ophiuchus Kyutama! Seiza Change!=**

"Star Change," the two declared as they pulled back on the trigger, the images of the constellations on their Kyutama formed in front of them before sliding back and over them, forming into suits over their bodies.

Naga's suit formed around him and was colored in Silver. Unlike Red and Green, his suit had a notable scale pattern all along its sides of his torso and down his legs. With his sleeves made up entirely of this scale pattern. His helmet's visor was made up of a cobra-like snake, the head and its hood forming on the forehead of his helmet, while it's tail curved around to form his visor before handing down around his mouthguard.

Balance's suit however...was much different. It seemed to have melded with his natural armor. His ranger form looked entirely armored in a darker shade of gold armor. He had all the same features as the other Kyurangers, a black star on his chest with a color matching sphere with his constellation in the center, his helmet had the image of a scale with its base intersecting with his large visor, and unlike the other Kyurangers and somewhat like OushiBlack...he lacked lips on his mouthguard instead having a grilled mouthguard.

"It worked!" Green awed.

"Yosha Lucky!" Red shouted.

"Silent Star...Hebitsukai Silver!" Silver declared, running his fingers across his visor.

"Trick Star!" Gold began, holding up his hands as they crackled with electricity, "Tenbin Gold!" he finished as he saluted with his right hand, before flicking his fingers forward.

"Gold and Silver! What amazing treasure!" Red laughed.

"Ahh!" Sora screamed as he and ShishiRed were slammed against one another by the Depth Slicer, which roared out before turning its attention at the two new Kyurangers.

"Right...what do we do now?" Gold asked.

"Now I fight?" Silver asked.

"Oh right...Naga...sick 'em," Gold ordered.

Silver turned around as his eyes flashed behind his visor. He pulled out the Kyu The Weapon. He took the handle and unfolded the blue secondary handle as it lengthened into a rod. He held it by the main handle normally and took the upper blade and plugged it to the body with the blade twisting around as it turned into a scythe.

**=KYU SICKLE!=**

Silver ran forward before he swung up and slashed the Depth Slicer across the side, making it cry in pain and drop Red and Sora. Silver jumped as he planted his feet against a wall, before pushing off and slashing the Depth Slicer again. Silver skid across the mounds of gold as he struck his sickle into the ground and used it to twist around as he glared at the monster.

"Naga's actually scary good at fighting." Gold laughed, "His entire race are masters of combat and, once upon a time, were assassins."

"Assa-?! Just what did you get mixed up in, Sowa!?" Donald exclaimed.

"We'll explain...later," Sora grunted as he and ShishiRed stood up.

"To be clear, my kind are not such things anymore. We forsaked violence since forsaking emotions. But we still fight to protect our world, our skills and power to stop enemies, make us the least invaded world in the galaxy." Silver explained, his eyes flashing as he stopped the Depth Slicer in place, "Please attack in unison. Alone we can not best the beast. Only together with coordinated strikes can we end this."

"And then w-" Gold began before yelping just as the Depth Slicer fired pressurized at at him, causing him to flinch as he brought his arms up...inadvertently summoning a dome that deflected the water back at the Heartless, making it hiss out as it staggered, "...Did I just cast Reflect?"

"I think you did," Goofy replied.

"Hurry and get it under the stone hand above us!" Scrooge called, "Sora, the moment that's under the hand, cast Fire on the base."

"Got it!" Sora nodded.

"Come on, ya stupid lobster! I'll throw you into a bubbling pot and make gumbo outta ya!" Gold taunted, "Then, since I can't eat it, I'll have Naga eat it and get his opinion on how it tastes!"

"But you can't cook," Silver noted.

"I'm making fun of it to make it mad and chase me into a trap," Gold argued.

"Oh~ Right then," Silver nodded before ducking under a claw swipe from the Depth Slicer.

As the two kept doing hit and runs on it, the Depth Slicer was lured underneath the stone hand. Scrooge nodded and Sora quickly fired a Fire spell at the base of the hand on the 'ceiling,' breaking it off and sending it crashing down on the Depth Slicer. A loud 'CRACK' erupted from the impact and the Depth Strider let out a cry as the armor on its back shattered along with the stone hand.

"How did you know that it'd break?" Sora asked.

"Simple physics, Sora," Scrooge replied, "The pointer finger, due to either the city falling upside down or from an earthquake, was broken enough to form a point. With the speed of the fall, that point made the perfect pick to break the shell. Nice work, boys! Now time to finish off this Heartless!"

"Yosha!" ShishiRed exclaimed.

"Goisu!" TenbinGold cheered, "Let me try!" He pulled out the parts for the Kyu The Weapon, as he built up a sword like Red's. He lifted it up, only to struggle to hold the large weapon above his head as his arms shook, "This...thing's kinda heavy…" he grumbled as he swung down and lost his-ironically enough-balance.

"Perhaps you should try a different configuration," Green advised.

"No, no, I can handle it...If a lanky teenager can swing this around...a techno-organic life form like me should...too…" Gold struggled as he lifted the sword up and swung it back...only to fall over and almost impale Donald, "...Maybe a different mode…" he chuckled.

"Grr…" Donald muttered, his hat splitting down in two, "Try a crossbow!"

"A crossbow?" he blinked.

Gold took his weapon apart as he looked at the front of the handle and realized it had a tiny barrel that doubled as a connector. He took the axe blade and locked it in place on the front of the weapon, making it into the image of a crossbow.

"...Okay yeah. This feels right," Gold muttered

"These things are creative." Red laughed, looking at his own sword, "Yosh! Let's test his luck!" he pointed at the Heartless.

With that, the four Kyurangers walked forward. Red and Green removed their Kyutama from their Seiza Blasters, as Gold and Silver copied them, all four docked them to their weapons, making the Kyutama light up.

**=GALAXY=**

"Regulus…" ShishiRed raised his sword as the blade began glowing red, and sparking with fire.

"Hamilion…" ChameleonGreen began as the blade of her rapier began glowing with green energy as she held it in a reverse grip.

"Ophiuchus…" HebitsukaiSilver added as the blade of his sickle began glowing with silver energy and growing out into the shape of a snake fang.

"Libra…" Gold laughed as he aimed his crossbow as the barrel flashed and formed two spinning crosshairs.

"Impact!" all four shouted as Red, Green and Silver swung and fired out crescent shaped blades of energy which all clashed and merged together, Gold waited before aiming at the center of the three pronged slash attack, he pulled and fired a large golden arrow as it pierced the three blades into a six pointed star, which shot through the air and through the Depth Slicer.

The monster froze in place before falling apart, cut into six different pieces which slowly fell apart before exploding, multiple hearts flying out of the smoke as they faded away.

"...That….was..._AWESOME!_" Dewey exclaimed in pure excitement.

"I could come to enjoy this." Gold admitted.

"Same…" Silver added.

"Least we beat the Heartless," Sora noted...before Donald whacked him upside the head, "Ow!"

"You have a lot of explaining to do once we escape," Donald frowned.

"I missed you, too…" Sora muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aww shucks, we missed you, too!" Goofy smiled.

* * *

"Ahh! Get her off!" the female mercenary screamed, Webby pulling at her while standing on top of her shoulder.

"You call yourself a wolf?" Garu scoffed, jumping back from an axe swing from one of the wolf mercenaries before kicking him back, "I've seen pups tougher than you!" he growled, tackling them both over.

"Oh yeah...Those guys…" Donald muttered as he and the others walked in, seeing the fight happen as Launchpad knocked over one of the male mercenaries in his delirious state, "...Wait. Huey and Louie…!"

"Got him!" Huey shouted, throwing a spare shirt over the other male mercenary as he bound his arms together, making him struggled before Louie tripped him over.

"...Are doing okay," Donald noted with an impressed smile.

"Not bad for little ducks!" Red laughed.

"The Ducklings are more useful than one would expect," Silver nodded.

"Well duh. It's gonna take more than a bunch of idiots to beat us," Dewey stated

"Ahh!" the female mercenary grunted as Webby knocked her over. She was about to reach for her sword before Green put a hand on her arm, "Gh!"

"You did good, Webby...but the most important thing of taking down someone taller…" Green began as she flipped her over, slamming her head first into the ground, "Make sure they hit their head hard."

"Oh~ Got it!"

"...Wait. Where's Glomgold?" Scrooge asked before one of the mercenaries' comms went off.

=Hey team…= Glomgold's voice spoke when one of the male mercenaries answered =Just wanted to thank you for keeping Scrooge's kin and lackeys busy while I made my escape with the jewel and blow up Atlantis...with not just my most hated rival inside, but my business partner's most hated thorns in her side=

"Business pa...MALEFICENT!" Donald exclaimed.

"But...I thought employees were the greatest treasure of all!?" the male mercenary who had answered exclaimed in shock.

=Don't be ridiculous! _Treasure_ is the greatest treasure of all! That's why it's called treasure! Glomgold out!=

"Does he not know the red gem is Kraken bait?" Silver asked as he pointed to a wall, "See...Kraken bait." he pointed at some writing.

"You understand the Atlantean writing?" Scrooge asked, "Well, I would have asked earlier but I never considered anyone being able to understand the writing. You just keep surprising me, laddie."

"It is similar to my own kind's ancient writing…" Silver explained, "Also this is not the first Atlantis or deep sea civilization city we have plundered."

"I'm cursed!" Gold laughed, "Hahaha...but only curses that bother pure organics."

"...Why d-" Sora began before an explosion went off outside, causing the area to rumble.

"We have to go!" Scrooge reminded as the group hurried out of there and rushed back to their sub.

"Mr. Duck…" Donald stopped to see the female mercenary and her cohorts looking at him, "...Could we, uh, bum a ride with you?"

"...Hurry along," Scrooge replied.

"I'm calling my Voyager," Red spoke, fiddling with his Seiza Blaster.

"Voyager…?" Donald and Goofy asked before the water erupted as Shishi Voyager appeared.

"Those of us with Kyutama and monster fighting powers, into the cargo pit!" Red ordered as a hatch under the Voyager opened and a rope ladder fell out.

"Ladies first!" Green called out as she and the other Kyurangers hurried up the rope, Sora following after.

"...What have we missed?" Donald and Goofy asked each other.

"...You know that was some quick thinking, lad," Scrooge said to Dewey once they were in the sub, "You just may be an adventurer yet...Dewey."

* * *

"Aye aye...settle down. Settle down," Glomgold told some reporters, the 'Jewel of Atlantis' resting on a podium beside him, "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, it is with great pride that I, Flintheart Glomgold present the…" he began before a large splash went off behind him, "?!"

"The Jewel of Atlantis!" Scrooge called out once he opened the hatch of the surfacing sub, the real Jewel of Atlantis beside him as Shishi Voyager stopped next to the sub.

"WHAT?!" Glomgold snapped in disbelief.

"That ship is really fast," Donald muttered, climbing out of the sub next.

"Before any of you ask..." Scrooge began as he hopped down, holding the Jewel of Atlantis under his arm as the reporters began to ask him many questions, "This is indeed the real Jewel of Atlantis, an efficient clean source of energy that could power Duckburg for Fifty years, courtesy of your friends at McDuck Water and Electric."

"...Oh yeah?! Well I have th-" Glomgold began as he reached into his pocket, only to blink when he felt it was empty, "...Wait. Where are the Star Spheres of Atlantis?! I just had them in my pocket!"

"Yo," Balance replied, holding up the Libra Kyutama, "Imma making a backup of this memory since I really like how your face looks."

"...Wait. Then what is that jewel Glomgold claims is th-" one female reporter began.

"Simple. It's Kraken bait," Naga answered.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Glomgold snapped, "I found the real jewel first, you pathetic ex-what's that mooing sound?"

=Moo~!= Champ screamed as he shot out of the water, falling down really fast as he crashed into the docks, propelling Glomgold high into the air and into the distance.

"Champ?" Hammie asked, jumping over to the crater formed by their Robotic friend.

=I held it back...then...it got bigger...like really big…= Champ groaned =I don't think I'll be able to get up anytime soon...too much water in my joints…=

"...Oh the Kraken Heartless…" Sora realized before the group noticed something giant beginning to surface from the ocean, giving a loud roar as it surfaced.

The Heartless in question was indeed a monster of the deep. However, it seemed to have changed drastically. It looked more akin to a horrible amalgamation of multiple sea creatures into one titan of the deep. Two long crab-like legs slammed onto the ground to anchor it in place, it's almost human like torso, covered in thick shell armor with the Heartless symbol decorating the center of its chest. It swung out two massive arms ending in four clawed fingers as a mass of armored tentacles rose up from behind the creature, growing from its lower back like tails. The exoskeletal armor opened as its head peered out, revealing four dull eyes that looked around before petting at the gem Glomgold dropped. It leaned down and opened its jaw to roar once more, revealing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth.

"...That's a big fish…" Garu muttered.

"Really big…" the triplets and Webby gulped, hiding behind Launchpad...who was hiding behind Goofy.

"I know what to do!" Lucky shouted, "We'll fight it with KyurenOh!"

"Kyuwhat?" Balance asked.

"Yosha! We even have two guys to help make a new form!" Lucky beamed, patting Naga and Balance on their backs.

"What's huh?" Dewey asked.

"Giant robot," Garu sighed.

"Oh…GIANT ROBOT?!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie exclaimed in excitement.

"Yosha...Ikuze!" Lucky ordered, holding up his arm with his Seiza Blaster, "Star Change!"

"Star Change!" Hammie, Garu, Balance and Naga all called out as they joined him.

"Push to the left!" Red explained to Silver and Gold as they followed his lead.

**=SEIZA GO! SHISHI! CHAMELEON! OKAMI! TENBIN! HEBITSUKAI! VOYAGER!=**

Shishi Voyager roared as Okami and Chameleon Voyager flew down from the sky. However, suddenly the ground began to tremble before out of the ocean rose two new Voyagers. The first looked like the top half of a balance scale while the second looked like the head of a cobra. The Kyurangers all fired a beam of light from their Seiza Blasters as the cockpits formed around them. Red, Blue, and Green docked to their Voyager much the same as before. But something different happened when Gold and Silver docked to theirs...the Voyagers began to unfold and transformed into short humanoid robots.

"Whoa...what the?" Green asked.

"OI!? Why do they get fighting robot modes?!" Blue complained.

"Awesome!" Red cheered.

"Goisu...I could get used to this!" Gold laughed.

"Interesting...so this and this...does that…" Silver spoke as his Voyager began taking several fighting stances, "This is so...Exciting!" he shouted in a tone that sounded like pure rage.

"Wrong emotion…" Gold laughed.

"I will get this right one day," Silver promised in his normal neutral tone.

"...We better clear out of the way," Sora advised.

"Good idea, lad," Scrooge agreed before looking at the crowd, "Alright, people! Clear out fast! This is about to get ugly all due to Glomgold bringing Kraken Bait with him!"

"Attack!" Red ordered as Shishi Voyager unleashed a barrage of missiles.

"Naga, go for the legs!" Gold shouted.

"Push it away from the town," Silver nodded.

"Yeah...that's what I meant!" Gold laughed.

Tenbin and Hebitsukai Voyager ran up and grabbed at the two legs the Kraken used to anchor itself to the shore. Their Voyagers grabbed and lifted, slowly pushing the monster off balance and backwards. The Kraken looked up and roared just as Shishi Voyager crashed into its face and knocked it back, sending it back into the water as it resulted in a large splash.

The Kraken began to get up and began to swing its arms at Shishi Voyager, only to miss each time. It reared its right back only for its arm to stop mid swing. It turned around before Chameleon Voyager became visible once again, its tongue wrapped around the Kraken's wrist. The Kraken roared as its tentacles rose up to try and snag the voyager, only to be stopped as Okami Voyager jumped and began tearing with its claws and fangs, ripping apart tentacle after tentacle. The Kraken roared, only to be blasted by another barrage of missiles from Shishi Voyager.

"Let's join in the fun, Naga!" Gold cheered as Tenbin Voyager grabbed several tentacles.

"I see your plan," Silver nodded as Hebitsukai Voyager did the same.

The two humanoid Voyagers began jumping and flying around in multiple looping patterns until all of the Kraken's tentacles were now tied into a giant knot. The two Voyagers landed on the docks before high-fiving one another. The Kraken roared in anger as it glared at the two.

"Balance...I believe I've discovered a weapons system within our Voyagers," Silver spoke, "Look."

"An energy cannon?" Gold asked, "Goisu! I have a perfect name for it!"

"Perfect name?"

At that, the two Voyagers transformed again as their bodies tilted back, and the cockpits were pushed forward and rotated. The tops of the Kyutama cockpits began glowing as they focused gold and silver energy into them.

"Happy Splash!" Gold cheered as both Voyagers unleashed powerful blasts of energy which struck the Kraken, making it cry in pain as the beams left burn marks on its shell.

"Yes, it is a perfect name, Balance," Silver nodded.

"Alright! Time for the Gattai!" Red cheered, "Tilt to the right!" he cheered as they all tilted their Kyutama on their Seiza Blaster to the right.

**=SEIZA DOCKING!=**

With that, Shishi Voyager flew up as the other Voyagers flew up after it. The two side sections flipped around to reveal the arm connectors, Hebitsukai Voyager docked to the right arm slot, and Tenbin Voyager to the left arm slot. The Rockets stopped as Chameleon Voyager attached to the right leg slot, and Okami Voyager to the left leg slot.

**=KYURENOH!=**

"Oh, neat!" Red beamed.

"That was trippy~" Gold chuckled.

"Interesting," Silver noted as KyurenOh's new right arm lifted up and chomped a few times.

"Let's take it down!" Red ordered, moving the controls as their mecha marched forward and into the water.

"Me first!" Gold cheered.

KyurenOh lifted its left arm as it punched forward and launched the two shields like yoyo's. They struck the Kraken and began spinning against its torso like saws cutting into its armor. KyurenOh called the shields back before closing up the distance and swinging with it's left and struck the giant Heartless across the face once with its foreswing, and again with its backswing. The Kraken roared, only to grunt as KyurenOh punched its right as the Hebitsukai Voyager arm opened and bit down on the Kraken Heartless's head, with great effort it began swinging the Kraken around before tossing it aside and down into the shallows of the water. As the Kraken began pushing itself up it was blindsided by a left kick as the Okami Voyagers claws slashed apart its armor. Just as KyurenOh prepared another strike, one of the Kraken's remaining tentacles grabbed onto it, making it 'grunt' as it tried to free its arm before a slash from the Kraken's claw sent it staggering back, some sparks coming off it.

"Gh...Even with a few tentacles, it's still a pain…" Blue muttered before the Kraken slashed at KyurenOh once more, "Gah!"

"Don't worry! We st-" Red began before another tentacle bound KyurenOh's other arm, "..ah sp-ahh!"

"Guys!" Sora called out, seeing the Kraken taking over the battle as it slashed at KyurenOh, "There has to be something I can do to help…"

=But..you d-bbzt!-have a Voyager…= Champ grunted.

"I know, but...there has to be something!" Sora argued.

"...Maybe there is a way you can help, lad," Scrooge spoke, earning Sora's attention, "Huey, Dewey, Louie, do any of you still have the Medusa Gauntlet?"

"Wrapped up," Louie replied, holding up said gauntlet wrapped up in one of Huey's trip shirts.

"Good. Give it to Sora."

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"Much like the legend, Perseus defeated the Kraken using the head of the gorgon Medusa," Scrooge explained, "However, for this situation...replace the Kraken with a Heartless and Medusa's head with the gauntlet."

"But how would Sora even get up there to use it?" Goofy asked.

"The Gummiship probably could," Donald offered, making Sora tense a bit, "...Sowa…"

"Not the time, Donald," Scrooge stated, looking around before noticing a speedboat nearby, "...Champ, how much strength do you have left in you?"

=I got...enough for one good swing of my right arm!= he grunted lifting said arm up =Gonna have to aim me, though...my back has locked up 'cause of the salt water…=

"Good enough. One good throw is all we need."

"Gh!" Gold grunted as KyurenOh staggered back from another slash of the Kraken's claws, its arms still bound by its tentacles, "Okay...this thing outright sucks."

"Can't break free…" Green grunted, trying to help move KyurenOh's limbs.

"To the left," Sora spoke as Goofy moved Champ to the right, Scrooge standing at the front of the speedboat as Donald drove it, "My left, Goofy."

"Right now?" Goofy asked.

"Not yet, lad...not yet…" Scrooge whispered, waiting for the right moment as the Kraken prepared to reel its arm back for another slash, "NOW!"

=MOO!-!-!= Champ swung his arm as he tossed Sora with all his strength.

"I hope this works…!" Sora grunted, quickly slipping the Medusa Gauntlet on as he shot past the Kraken's arm, landing on top of its head.

The Kraken soon noticed the new pest and began attempting to swat it off before Sora slammed the Medusa Gauntlet on its face, causing it to tense as its body began to stiffen up. Slowly but surely, parts of its body began to turn to stone, the Heartless roaring out as the tentacles that bound KyurenOh's arms petrified.

"Sora?!" Blue and Green shouted.

"Yosha Lucky!" Red cheered.

"Alright, guys! He's all yours!" Sora shouted, hopping off the Kraken's head as he landed back in the speedboat just as it was passing by.

"That kid is crazy...and yet I can't hate him," Gold admitted.

"Yosh! Let's finish this!" Red shouted excitedly as KyurenOh moved its arms, breaking the petrified tentacles that bound it.

The Kraken roared out, all but its head and neck completely solidified in stone as it attempted to lunge at Kyurenoh...only to stop as the effects of the Medusa Gauntlet reached its neck and started covering its head. With this chance, the Kyurangers pushed back on the Kyutama twice before aiming their Seiza Blasters at the monster.

**=SUPER GALAXY!=**

"KyurenOh...TRICK BREAK!" they all shouted, pulling the trigger.

KyurenOh aimed and fired the Hebitsukai arm as it extended on a long arm and bit into the Kraken. With a great deal of effort, the robot lifted and raised the petrified beast into the sky before letting go, letting it drop back down. Energy began to pool from the five cockpits into the Tenbin arm, the twin shields glowing with energy as small blades extended along the sides. With a final grunt, the five pilots made KyurenOh swing its left arm up as it fired both shields like yoyo's once more. They crashed into the Kraken while spinning, cutting into its body and slowly cracking it. The cracks glowed and spread all over its body before finally the beast exploded in a blast of dust and darkness, a giant heart floating from within the debris as it began to fade away. The beast's stone remains fell into the sea around KyurenOh as it lowered its arm in a sign of victory.

"...That was so cool~!" the triplets and Webby exclaimed in awe and excitement.

"This was th-" Webby began.

"Ahem!" Webby tensed, slowly turning to see Mrs. Beakley standing not too far from them, "Webby...Uncle Hampis."

"...How long have you've known?" Louie asked.

"The whole time."

"...Granny, I can explain…" Webby sighed as she approached her, holding her head down in shame.

"...Dear, you are safer in a sunken city with Scrooge McDuck than you are locked in a vault in Fort Knox," Beakley stated, making Webby look up in surprise before she hugged her, "No more lies, and you can go with him whenever you like."

"D'aww~ That was sweet," Goofy noted once the Speedboat stopped near what remained of the docks.

"..." Donald took notice of this before looking at Huey, Dewey, and Louie for a moment before looking at Scrooge, "Hey."

"Now Donald, don't..." Scrooge began.

"Stop…" Donald sighed, "I'll admit, I'm a _little _overprotective."

"A little?" Dewey repeated as the triplets approached.

"No matter what I do, these boys will always get into trouble. Whether I'm watching them or when I'm away helping Sora or The King," Donald continued, "So maybe...you can teach them how to get _out _of trouble."

"Uncle Donald?" Huey blinked.

"So if it's okay when I can, I'll come visit them every once in a while," Donald finished, kneeling down to hug the three triplets, "And I know they'll be in safe hands."

"Aw~" Sora replied to that, before an explosion went off, making everyone turn to see Donald's houseboat on fire.

"...Ooh~ I may have left the engine running," Dewey admitted with a cringe as nearly everyone looked at him.

"I have some spare rooms for the boys," Scrooge smiled.

"...good," Donald smiled a bit, "...Now then…"

"Uh oh…" Sora gulped as the duck turned his attention to him.

"Donald, I'm sure he might have a reason," Goofy spoke.

"Oh I'm sure…" Donald frowned, raising his hand up as he caught his magic staff, "Now then, Sowa...What happened to the Gummi Ship while we were gone?"

"It's...intact...for the most part." Sora laughed, "On the bright side...I got friends with ships that are just as good," he pointed to KyurenOh as it stood over them, "I actually think it's an improvement."

"Yosha Lucky!" Red cheered, jumping out as the five Kyurangers landed on the ground and changed back to normal.

"...You're avoiding the question," Donald frowned further.

"...Uh…" Sora nervously began.

=I may have s-BZZT!-suplexed it back when we first met= Champ answered, making Sora tense up.

"..."

"...Champ, why?!" Sora screamed as he ran off, narrowly avoiding a Thunder Spell from Donald.

"I knew leaving you alone with the Gummi Ship was a bad idea!" Donald snapped as he chased after Sora, casting Thunder after Thunder each time as he squaked in rage with Goofy following after him to try and calm the duck down.

"How was I supposed to know he'd suplex it?!"

"...That seems like an unhealthy amount of rage," Naga noted.

"You have no idea," the triplets sighed.

"I feel we won't be getting anywhere with him," Balance spoke as he held his arm up and fired off his cables which tied around Donald, "Come along, Ducky guy...We got places to be, bad guys to rob of loot, and a galaxy to save I bet."

"What do you mean rob?" Sora asked.

"Nothin'..." Balance laughed as he pulled out a wallet and took out Glomgold's ID before flicking it away into the ocean, "Hehehe...dumb-dumb put the code for all his cards in here, too."

"We are gonna drain his bank account, aren't we?" Naga asked as they walked off, dragging Donald with them against his will.

"We wouldn't be thieves if we didn't!" Balance laughed.

"They are gonna take some reining in…" Hammie muttered in annoyance.

"Ah let them be...as long as it's not me they are stealing from anymore," Scrooge laughed, "Besides, I bet ol' Flinty has his hands tied right now."

* * *

"...aaaaaaAAAH!" Glomgold screamed as he crashed into his office, causing a lot of paintings of him to fall to the floor. After a few moments, he shot up and snapped in anger, "Gaaaaah~! Curse you, McDuck! I finally had you a-"

"Hey you!" Glomgold turned to see Pete stomping into the room, "You have a lot of nerve double crossing me back there!"

"Oh yeah?! Well your boss should've provided me better Heartless to end Scrooge a-" Glomgold began before a tall, pale-green skinned woman walked in behind Pete, dressed in black and purple robes while a horned crown adorned her head, "Ahahahahaha...Maleficent...fancy seeing you…"

"You worthless greedy little slob…" she frowned, tapping the butt of her golden staff on the floor as dark-emerald green and black flames burst from behind her, "I gave you a simple task, and you attempt to backstab me by keeping the box I seek for yourself?"

"N-n-n-n-no I wasn't!" Glomgold defended, laughing nervously as he pulled out the box that had kept the two Kyutama in, "H-here it is! I wanted to present it to you personally, milady…"

"...That is not the box I seek," Maleficent scowled.

"Eh?" Glomgold blinked before yelping when the box was incinerated into ashes.

"I figured as much...All it had were these two little thingamajigs…" Pete began.

"Kyutama…" a new voice spoke, earning their attention. They turned to the door as a man stood there. He was dressed in all to familiar looking black robes, his face hidden behind a hood that seemed to project a shadow so no one could see his face from any angle, "Powerful items that can harness the very galaxy's energy." he held up an orange Kyutama with a scorpion on it, "In a sense...an alternate path for good to fight evil."

"...Is that so?" Maleficent noted, "...Interesting…Perhaps you get to live, Glomgold..."

"Phew…"

"...For now."

"...ulp," Glomgold guled at that.

"As for you…" she turned to the man, "Who may I address you as?"

"You may call me…" he began as an orange scorpion tail slithered out from under his robes, "Stinger…"

* * *

_SZ: And with that, two new Kyurangers have joined the group and Donald and Goofy are back with Sora...but it seems Maleficent and Pete might have gained a new ally of their own._

_Z0: Things are about to get intense…_

_SZ: Indeed...anyways, preview time!_

* * *

**Jikai, Kyuranger: Heart of the Stars!**

Sora: Ahh! We're toys!?

Balance: Will you stop pushing that button?! Why do I even have a button that makes me say random stuff?!

?: It's Yozora!

Donald: Remember, we have to protect the world order, so don't tell them anything about where we're all from.

Naga: A border?

Donald: _Order_! I said 'Order!'

?: I bet they're here to figure out why all our friends have gone missing and all the weird stuff that's been going on.

**Chapter 4: Into the Toy Box**

?: So you're...Andy's new toys?

* * *

_GT: Yep...We're going back on track for KH3 in terms of the next world._

_SZ: Yup, and it's a world EVERYONE has been wanting since Kingdom Hearts first started out._

_GT: I always wished Tarzan would come back, but legal reasons prevent him and his world from returning._

_Z0: Well should be fun. _

_GT: Yep. So 'till next time, please Read and Review!_

* * *

_Journal Entries_

_Flintheart Glomgold: Scrooge's main rival in Duckberg. Though he says that he's Scottish, he's actually South African and merely says he's Scottish in an effort to out-do Scrooge. He says the company motto is 'employees are the greatest treasure of all,' but he won't hesitate to doublecross any business partners and sacrifice his employees just to get a leg up on Scrooge._

_Balance/Tenbin Gold: One half of the intergalactic thieves, Kaito BN, stealing from the rich in order to give to the poor. He is a techno-organic mechanical organism. Constructed in the Tenbin System, Balance was "born" on March 26th 300 years before joining the Kyurangers_

_Naga Ray/ebitsukai Silver: From the Hebitsukai System, Naga Ray's people eschewed emotions, but he is on a mission to have emotions, unlike his people. He is a thief, a partner to Balance. He mostly carries himself in a neutral demeanor, speaking in a monotonous voice. Due to his inexperience with feelings, Naga will often use the wrong emotion when he tries expressing feeling (such as amusement when he should feel anger, or rage instead of excitement). Aged 21, Naga was born on February 10th._

_Depth Slicer: A Heartless based upon ancient Atlantean defenses. Its armor is tough enough that it took using an improvised pick through a stone hand and gravity to break it._

_The Kraken: A Heartless that resides within one of the greatest defenses for the lost city and is as massive as Chernabog! It uses tentacles to bind its opponent. It doesn't like the Medusa Gauntlet or being turned to stone._


End file.
